Birth of the Potter Children
by JetLaBarge
Summary: Third in the Almost Happily After Series, after The First Year and Bad Guys and Broomsticks, following Harry, Ginny and their friends and family through the 19 years. Series outlined well past Albus's Hogwarts days.
1. Chapter 1

Birth of the Potter Children, third of the Almost Happily Ever After series

CH 1 A New Life for Ginny

Harry and his team of Aurors have captured the last of the supporters of Voldemort (Tom Riddle.) Harry is at a very satisfying point in his career. His happiness is tempered by the severe head injury Ginny received in her last Harpies Game, an injury severe enough to keep her from ever flying again. Both of the captured girls were rescued, but Pansy is in very bad shape mentally. They also lost one Auror on the mission, which bothers Harry.

If you do not want to read the entire preceding two stories in this long saga you may want to start reading the chapter in Bad Guys and Broomsticks titled' Finding the Hideout.' If you are more interested in the next generation Harry and Ginny's contribution to the next generation starts here.

* * *

Brutus Borisky was led into the tunnel by two grim looking Goblins. A wizard pointed his wand at him, then at a chair. Brutus sat down. Across from him were the Wizard and another Goblin.

The wizard levitated a copy of the Daily Prophet to Brutus. He read the headline, "Ginny Potter Released from St. Mungo's." There was a photograph of Ginny walking out of the hospital, holding on to a walker. It was obvious that she was not having an easy time walking.

The Goblin said, "Not dead! Not even dying."

"Impossible," Brutus said. "There is a cursed needle in her brain."

The Goblin said, "You have never killed before? How do we know you can?"

"None of my bludgers have killed a player. That would be bad for business. I have to kill each time to harvest the brains I use for the cursed needles. This was the fourth cursed bludger, and all three other players are just insane or damaged enough that they will never play again. I cursed this one to kill and it should have!"

"And now Ginny Potter will be even more protected! She needs to be dead," the Goblin said.

Brutus said, "At least she's wounded. If your boss wants revenge that will have to be enough."

The wizard spit on the floor, and then said, "Not revenge. Prophesies foretell the end of his reign, and the diminishing of his master's powers, if the Potters bear a child that becomes a wise king. One of the Potters needs to DIE, die before they have a child!"

* * *

Harry woke up first, as he usually did.

His Wizarding Smart Phone was blinking. He quickly read the messages. Damn. Now that the worst of the problems were over in England they were going to want him to help with problems with the rest of the Wizarding Community. No rest for Harry Potter, not that he really wanted to retire, but he was going to have to spend more time taking care of Ginny.

Last Saturday he woke up alone in bed, like he did most Saturdays when there was a Quidditch game. Last Saturday Ginny was not injured, had not almost been killed by the bludger that kept her unconscious for five days.

Last night was the first night the injured Ginny was home, sleeping in their bed, the start of a new life. No more Quidditch, not even family games. Ginny was retired and more, seriously hurt.

Harry took a good look at Ginny. Her head looked all right, a little bruised yet but otherwise not bad. You could see the slight scarring where they had to put the right side of her head back together, and where they had removed part of her skull to let her brain expand, but nothing was obvious unless you looked real hard. They had shaved her head, and Harry thought Ginny had expressed more panic over the temporary loss of her hair than over the more serious, permanent injuries.

The scar she had received from interrogations the year before Riddle was killed was still there, looking worse because of the weight Ginny had lost. The right leg looked pretty bad. Harry knew that the knee no longer hurt, which was a lot better than it had been before. He had no idea how much feeling Ginny had in her lower right leg, but Harry thought it was less than she wanted to admit.

Despite being very skinny and short Ginny was not a tiny person. She still had nice size breasts over the all too visible ribs, and although the bum was smaller she still had hips.

Ginny would survive, and adapt, and be happy. Harry was sure of that. She was tough. He just felt bad because all of her injuries were because she was Harry Potter's girlfriend, and then wife.

Ginny was waking up. Harry gently said, "Ginny, Love, good morning. I love you."

A groggy Ginny responded, "Harry, I have to go to the loo," as she stumbled out of bed, grabbed onto the walker, and turned to look at Harry.

Ginny sat down hard on the bed and said, "Do you remember what I said to you the afternoon of the Battle of Hogwarts, when you first woke up?"

"I'm not sure if I remember it or remember you telling other people," Harry replied. "I was pretty groggy, and until I had my shower everything is kind of blurry, but it was something like, 'never leave me?'"

As she was getting up Ginny started in, "And you replied you had to go to the loo, and now I really do have to go to the loo, but it just seems like, oh, I don't know, like that was the start of our life together after you finished your tasks and beat Riddle. This seems to me to be the start of our life after I messed up and got injured and ugly and everything. I really do have to go to the loo, but you told me that you would always be there for me, thank you!"

Holding on to the walker to keep her balance Ginny made her way to the loo. She let herself down onto the loo, cursing her lack of balance.

Sitting down Ginny contemplated herself. 'Skinny, I can see my ribs. Maybe I can get back the boobs and body I had before getting so, well, I WAS in fantastic shape! Well, except for the injuries. The right knee looks real bad. I AM skinny. Harry is treating me like I could break at any moment. I want a good shag, not like, ' if I get too excited she'll break', sex stuff. At least I can shag.

'Stupid accident! I haven't used the 'touch of lust' spell in years, but I'm bloody well going to use it today. Might as well hide here and shag my husband and try and forget how ugly and damaged I look. Boggarts. Bollocks and Boggarts. Damn! '

Ginny used the '_Touch-of-Lust'_ spell with four flicks of the wand. By the time she got back to the bed she was beginning to think maybe four flicks was excessive, both because of how she felt and because she could see that Harry had really gotten the message as well.

"Better use the spells for endurance, Harry, all of them," Ginny said. "We've got four years' worth of not having sex enough to make up for."

"You're not going to try and make up for all four years today?" Harry said with a little fake panic in his face.

"I hope to make a bloody good start!" Ginny said fiercely, hoping to drown her sorrows in the carnal pleasures of sex with her husband, something she always enjoyed.

The _Touch-of-Lust_ spell did its job, but Ginny couldn't do much more than lie on her back and enjoy. Every time she tried to get creative with a different position her inner ear started to give her problems. In the end Ginny had to settle for a lot of gentle lovemaking, not the athletic sex she loved

Mid-morning hunger overcame other urges and the Potters came down to the kitchen.

"I can't ever remember being this aroused," Harry said. "Did you do something, some spell or something, to get us this excited? I'm not saying I mind, but it is a little overwhelming. I would hate to go through life with quite this much urgency. Spending the rest of today mostly in bed is going to be fantastically pleasant."

"Did I ever tell you about the '_Touch-of-Lust'_ spell?" a wary Ginny asked Harry. "It's kind of dangerous, and I probably used it too much this morning, I was just so insecure and, but it's FUN."

"No," said Harry warily, curious where the discussion of the '_Touch-of-Lust'_ spell would lead.

Ginny replied, "I found it in a book mum had, that she did NOT want me to read. She said that if you used it once a week with one flick you could probably keep a boy interested, and once a day and you had better want to marry the boy. I asked her what would happen if you used it with more than one flick, and she said that it was way too dangerous to use with more than one flick, because if you did that you could easily find yourself pregnant, and when I asked her how she knew that she got all red in the face and said 'never mind.' I didn't find out until much later that two flicks got mum and dad Bill.

"Well, I used it with two flicks the first day after the Battle and then with one flick, never more until I got the ring and then only once a week or maybe twice if I was feeling real insecure until right before the wedding. I used it twice the day of the wedding and the two before.

"I'm sorry, Harry, that's probably why I made such a fool of myself at the wedding, using the '_Touch-of-Lust'_ spell too much.

"After the wedding I really sort of forgot about it because we were shagging all the time anyway, but I felt so ugly this morning without any hair that I used it again, with four flicks, and I'm NEVER going to do that again! But it's been FUN and we're going back upstairs because it's going to take all day at least to get me satisfied."

"OH," Harry replied. "It's been fun, but PLEASE don't use it with four flicks again. It's fun but a little painful, too, at least for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ginny replied. "I'm sorry, and I'm actually sorry I'm not sorrier. I promise I'll never again use it with three or four flicks again. Oh Merlin I've messed up again."

"We've got pleasant work ahead of us today, Ginny my love," Harry said, laughing.

Ginny said, "There were all sorts of things I thought we could do, that crazy levitation thing, me all over you, and I can't, I can't, even with the _Touch-of-Lust _spell I just can't move like I was able to before. Bollox and Boggarts, I'm just so damaged." Ginny was crying by this time. "It's fun for me, but you have to do all the work, and I'm just feeling so damaged, like I've ruined it for us."

"I'm enjoying the day," Harry said. "You still seem to enjoy, and occasionally more than just enjoy, our lovemaking. Gentle is not bad."

"It's not bad at all. It's very good. Thank you, Harry."

Harry and Ginny spent a good part of the day in bed, making love, but not with the vigor they were used to.

* * *

Harry woke up first Sunday morning. He could easily make love to Ginny, but the damnable urgency that so consumed yesterday was mostly gone. He was sore all over, like he had been used up, which in all honesty he sort of had been, but he could at least please Ginny if she wanted it. '_Touch-of-Lust'_ spell. More like being hit by a lorry of lust spell that was. Too much of a good thing can be too much, as much fun as yesterday was.

Ginny was fierce. That was one of the things he loved about her. She would survive everything, the lack of balance and loss of hearing in the one ear, and even the very slow growing of her beautiful hair. She just was not going to be particularly pleasant about it for a while. You married for better or for worse, and with the spells that witches and wizards used, especially all the ones her parents had used, you were pretty well stuck with each other. Might as well enjoy it, might as well enjoy his beautiful spirited Ginny.

"Morning, beautiful Ginny," Harry gently said. "We are going to your parents for breakfast."

"I want to hide," Ginny said.

"Doesn't matter," Harry replied. "You had your fun yesterday. Time to face your brothers, who all saw you at St. Mungo's anyway."

"Doesn't it bother you that I'm all ugly and damaged?" asked Ginny.

Harry shot back, "You are certainly not ugly! You are absolutely beautiful. Oh, it would be nice if the hair was back, but the hair will grow back and meanwhile you are just a beautiful woman with short hair."

"I'm damaged," Ginny said fiercely.

"I went to Hogwarts with a scar and other issues, like Tom Riddle in my brain messing with me," Harry explained. "Didn't exactly get out of the war without a few scars, and neither did you. You are tough, always have been. My tough Ginny is going to do fine navigating, even without very good balance."

Harry touched Ginny's head, and then ran his hand down her side to her hips. "Still look fantastic to me," he said, some lust evident in his look and voice. "There will be time for that later, years to make up for, as you said, not having enough sex during your Quidditch career."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Ginny giggled and grinned and asked.

"Yes, often, and I'm overwhelmingly and passionately in love with you too," Harry replied, grinning. "Still am, always will be, no matter what!"

"SHOW ME! At least when you make love to me I don't feel quite so damaged," Ginny said. So Harry did.

Harry's words and looks, plus the sex, reassured Ginny. Harry could see that his words had the effect he had intended them to have, and felt better than he had since the accident.

As soon as they arrived at the New Burrow Teddy ran up to Ginny saying, "Mummy Ginny, mummy Ginny. You going to be all right? Teddy so scared! Grandma Tonks so scared she in St. Mungo's too." Teddy grabbed onto Ginny's legs and held on for dear life. Ginny promptly lost the little balance she had, and only Harry catching Ginny kept her from taking a bad tumble. Harry picked up Teddy so he would not cause Ginny to fall down, went over to the kitchen table with the two of them. Teddy sat right down next to Ginny holding on to her.

Molly told Ginny and Harry, "Andromeda really had a hard time after she saw you get hurt. She is spending a couple of weeks at St. Mungo's calming down."

"Maybe I can help with Teddy," said Ginny, looking at him and tousling his hair. "I need something to do."

"We could use your help, Ginny, with Andromeda gone," said Molly. Molly then spent some time with Ginny going over what they were doing with home schooling, and especially what they needed Ginny to do with Teddy.

Monday morning Harry went with Ginny to her doctor's appointment.

One of the healers said, "We think we have found the cause of your lack of balance. First, look at this moving picture we have of you getting hurt. See the movement of the bludger!"

Harry and Ginny looked. Ginny had turned right into the bludger, but they were headed to a glancing blow. At the last moment the bludger swerved into Ginny.

Harry said, "That bludger has to be cursed!"

The healer said, "Normally, as bad as that hit was, we should have been able to heal the head injury and send someone home within twenty four hours. However, something real bad was happening right where the bludger hit you, Ginny. We couldn't figure it out, which is one of the reasons why we removed some very damaged sections of your skull. When we did we found the magic was not in your brain but in this small fragment." The healer held out a little piece of bone.

"In the bone we found this needle, and in the needle small amounts of a human brain, not yours, Ginny, but another human brain. It has been cursed, and it wants to travel right into your brain and destroy it.

"We were very lucky we took out this piece of skull, Ginny."

"Who supplied the bludgers?" Harry asked.

"Brutus Borisky," the healer said. "They just found him, what's left of him. Torture, then the Dementors Kiss, we guess. Pretty awful."

"So now that you have that out I should heal?" asked Ginny. "I can get back to flying? I'll get my balance back?"

"You should not get any worse, Ginny, and you will learn to adapt," the healer said. "You may never get your balance back, and we just don't know enough about this curse to tell you a lot more."

"That's part of my HEAD?" Ginny asked, looking at the little piece of bone. She felt around her ear, and thought she could feel a little hole under the skin.

"The bone will grow back," the healer said. "We just don't want to use any magic to speed anything up. We are still not sure what we are dealing with.

"Mrs. Potter, you need a house elf to accompany you, to make sure you do not lose your balance!"

Ginny said, "I don't need a house elf shadow! It's bad enough to have a guard follow you around."

Harry said, "Please, remember the Prophesies, Ginny. You are in danger. If your guard is worried about you falling she is not going to be able to protect you from other dangers."

There were three healers there, plus Harry. The guards and Dobedo were waiting just outside. Ginny looked at all of them, one by one, and then said, "Do I really need a house elf shadow to keep me from falling?"

All three healers said, "Yes, Mrs. Potter, you do."

"Enough tempting fate, Ginny," Harry said. "I want to grow old with you. I am very grateful that Dobedo is my friend. He is an incredibly faithful servant. I hope you have a house elf as a friend,"

Ginny looked at everyone again, a scowl on her face. "Bollox and Boggarts. I feel like I'm in Merlin's outhouse. I'm that damaged?"

One of the healers said, "You are really in very good shape for someone who had a head injury as severe as yours. Getting here promptly has saved your memory and brain. But the balance, you really do need a house elf because of the balance."

."How do I get a house elf?" Ginny asked.

CRACK1 Kreacher appeared with a small female house elf. Kreacher said, "Mitzi would be most honored to be Mistress Potter's personal house elf!"

"I get paid real moneys to be your house elf!" the little elf said. "Room and board and a Galleon a week real moneys! Is such an honor!"

Laughing Harry said, "How can you turn down keeping a house elf gainfully employed, earning REAL MONEYS?"

Ginny laughed her face a mix of amusement and exasperation. She agreed to employ Mitzi.

Harry watched as Ginny and the house elf practiced working together. Harry felt much better after seeing Mitzi keeping Ginny from falling several times. Ginny was still adapting to her suddenly horrible sense of balance. The bad inner ear was sending all sorts of confusing signals.

When practice was over Harry accompanied Ginny and Mitzi to the New Burrow. After they got to the New Burrow Ginny turned to Harry and said, "Please go back to work, Harry. You have been hovering over me since Friday, like I was broken and would fall apart at any minute. I promise I will be careful."

"WE be VERY careful!" Mitzi said. "I make sure Mistress NOT falls."

Harry did not answer right away, and Ginny put her hands on her hips, one hand holding her wand which had charms on it to help her balance, and said in a deliberate but somewhat fierce manner "Go to work and stop hovering over me, Harry. I promise you I will not break."

Mitzi was frantically supporting Ginny. Mitzi said, "Mitzi keep Ginny safe."

Harry went back to work. He met with Arthur and Gawain and was informed of all that had happened while he was gone. It did seem that they had captured the last of the witches and wizards that were ardent supporters of Tom Riddle and had been involved in some sort of criminal activity.

Harry then spent some time going over what Arthur and Gawain knew about the cursed bludger and the now dead maker of bludgers, Brutus. Brutus was from a disputed, lawless area between India and China, outside of most normal Magical Governments. With Boris dead there wasn't much they could do about the cursed bludger.

Arthur said, "Wanda really wants to see Ginny again. I think she would like to meet with her at least every week."

"Does Tracy still go to see Wanda?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and she would like to meet with Ginny too. Something about a rape victim and wanting more of the story," Arthur said.

"I will tell Ginny tonight," Harry said.

Gawain said, "We may have a new Auror recruit, one a little older than normal, Gus Gudgeon."

"Gus has been a lot of help," Harry said. "I am not quite sure how he ended up with Bellatrix, but I don't gather that his stay was voluntary.

It was close to four in the afternoon, and all the other children had gone home. Ginny was in the living room at the New Burrow with Teddy. They spent some time rolling a ball back and forth on the floor, part of Ginny's physical therapy. Teddy was very excited and proud, telling everybody, "I helping Mummy Ginny get better. After the ball rolling session was over Teddy was very quiet, and then went up to Ginny and said, "I go to your house after Quidditch."

"That's what you did, yes," Ginny said.

"You not play Quidditch, because you hurt?" Teddy asked.

"I am not allowed to play anymore," Ginny said.

"I no come to your house anymore?" Teddy asked, with tears in his eyes.

"Of course you can still come to our house," said Ginny, "When did you want to come?"

Teddy said, "Real boys and girls go home with their real mummy and daddy every day. I wish I was a real boy."

Ginny said, "You are a real boy, Teddy."

"I no have real mummy and daddy I can stay with," Teddy said. "Just real Gran, Gran, Granmum that is fragile and runs away when bad things happen. Can you be my real mummy?"

"Do you want to come home with me tonight?" Ginny asked, sensing the longing in Teddy's questions.

Teddy said, "And tomorrow, and the next tomorrow, and the next tomorrow after that, like a real boy."

Ginny held her arms open and said, "Would a real strong hug and kiss from me, a good mummy kiss, help you feel like a real boy? Then I will talk to my mum and let her know that you are going home with me tonight."

Teddy ran into Ginny's arms and hugged and hugged. Then he ran off to tell Grandmother Molly that he was going home with Mummy Ginny.

Monday night Harry came back to Grimmauld Place. He was met by Teddy, who said," Daddy Harry, Daddy, I get to be a real boy and go home with mummy EVERY DAY! Just like a REAL BOY!"

"I will tell you later, Harry," Ginny said. "It looks like Teddy is going to be staying with us for a while."

Harry said, "I would love to have Teddy stay with us for a while."

Teddy said, "Daddy Harry! Mummy Ginny played with me and did my lessons with me. She is smart! She knows all my lessons."

"I'm glad Mummy Ginny knows your lessons," said Harry, chuckling under his breath. "She is smart!"

"I roll a ball to her and she rolls it back," Teddy said. "Pisiful Para-thippy for Mummy."

"Thank you for helping Mummy get better," Harry said. Teddy just beamed with pride.

After Teddy had gone to bed, Ginny told Harry about Teddy asking to come home with her so he could be a "REAL BOY." "It's got to be hard not to have two parents when everyone you know has two parents, and goes home to them every night," Ginny said.

"It was hard being the only boy in my class without parents," Harry said. "I never felt love from Aunt Petunia, and Vernon Dursley hated me. I just feel so bad that Teddy is an orphan too."

The next morning Harry went with Ginny, Mitzi, and Teddy to St. Mungo's, and when she was done let them floo to the New Burrow and he went to work. Wednesday morning and for the rest of the week, and from then on when Ginny went to St. Mungo's Harry would floo to the New Burrow with Teddy and then go to work.

Wednesday afternoon a healer from St. Mungo's met with Ginny at the New Burrow. She asked Ginny, "Would you agree to meet with Wanda and Tracy Tuesday and Thursday mornings. Wanda really wants you there. We feel that you could use to be there because of the trauma you have just suffered as well."

Ginny replied, "Harry mentioned that to me. Yes I would like that."

Ginny asked Molly, "Mum, do you think you could do without me for a couple of hours Tuesday and Thursday?"

Molly replied, "We have plenty of help to take care of the children. We will just plan on you being gone Tuesday and Thursday mornings."

Thursday, at ten in the morning, Ginny (and Mitzi) went to the house where Wanda was staying. Tracy and a healer from the Mental Department arrived about the same time. The healer introduced herself as Jan. (Ginny learned that she was Jan Swart, and was married to another healer who worked with emotional problems, Ed Swart.)

Tracy waved a paper and said, "Ginny, is it true what "Witches Rumors" says, that you have a death wish? You sure have gotten hurt a lot, and put yourself in danger."

"I try never to read the trash in that little publication!" Ginny said. "They have had me sleeping around, and have Harry carrying on mad passionate affairs with half the witches in the Ministry."

"You still put yourself in the way of a lot of danger, Ginny," Jan said.

"When did I do that?" Ginny asked.

"When you flew right into that opposing player early in your career and received your first serious head injury," Jan said. All three women looked at Ginny.

Ginny didn't answer right away, but she finally whispered, "That sort of was my fault."

Jan continued, "When those two thugs were after you in the game that finally demolished your right knee, you could have protested, could have sat out the game."

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed. "And show those trolls they could intimidate me?"

"And maybe not have your knee demolished," Jan said.

"Is this a pick on Ginny session," Ginny asked, astonished at how this 'consoling' session was going.

"It was my turn Tuesday," Tracy said. "I was asked if I suspected that maybe Pansy was captured, that going to meet her was dangerous. I had to admit that as soon as I was captured I thought that I should have known better. It's not the same as saying it was all my fault, but we should admit when we have been foolish and not keep doing stupid things."

Wanda said, "I guess I really didn't have too much of a choice when I married Harold, just because of how I was raised. I do have a choice now. I could try and find another man who would abuse me, or I could try and find someone nice. Now I do have a choice."

Jan said, "You have choices to make too, Ginny. One choice is how careful you are going to be with your body. I see you have a house elf to help you, to keep you from falling. That is a mature choice."

"I'm not sure I had much of a choice," Ginny mumbled.

Jan said, "You have the choice to not acknowledge your injuries, and not to get help, and to keep falling. That would be a disastrous choice, but it would be a choice."

Ginny said, "Harry said he wants to grow old with me, and the healers have all told me that if I want to live a long life with Harry I am just going to have to be slow and careful from now on. I feel like an old handicapped lady. Damn!"

"You are the youngest one here!" Tracy exclaimed. "You are safely married. Here I am expecting a child by one of those bastards, and I don't know who and don't care to know. Despite your injuries you are in a pretty good place in your life, unlike us."

"You never read "Witches Rumors by Rita Skeeter?" Wanda asked. "She writes about you all the time."

Ginny replied, "All LIES. I've never been unfaithful to Harry. Harry works with my brother and works for my father. The idea that he could be cheating is preposterous. Besides, Harry just isn't that type of person."

Jan said, "The rumors have to bother you, though."

"Maybe a little," Ginny said. The next minutes of discussion made it obvious to Ginny as well as to the others that the stream of articles over the last four years had bothered Ginny a lot more than she had realized.

The session lasted well over an hour, and at the end Ginny promised to be back next Tuesday.

Ginny went back to the New Burrow with Mitzi, and had a delightful afternoon with the women and children. Mitzi held one of Ginny's hands, and Teddy the other, as they took the floo to Grimmauld Place.

"Shall we read a book together?" Ginny asked Teddy.

"Read a Dr. Seuss book! I get a Dr. Seuss book for US to read," Teddy said. Harry had read books by Dr. Seuss as a youngster, and when he found a bookstore that carried them he bought all the early reader books he could find. They were mostly in Teddy's bedroom at Grimmauld Place, because the house elves always s put them back no matter where Teddy left them. Teddy actually did most of the reading, with a little help and a lot of encouragement from Ginny. When they were done Teddy kissed Ginny and said, "I love you, Mummy.

Ginny had a hard time holding back tears, mostly of joy, as she said, "I love you too, Teddy. Put the book back. The house elves are fixing dinner, and we can eat as soon as Daddy comes home."

They had a delightful dinner, with Harry sharing some of what had happened at the Ministry and Ginny sharing what had happened during her day, always keeping in mind that Teddy was listening. Teddy shared too, and asked questions. After dinner Harry and Teddy played a little, and then Harry read Teddy a story and put him to bed.

When Harry came down to the Drawing Room Ginny asked Harry, "Are you happy, Harry?"

"Yes, I think I am," Harry said. "I could get used to coming home every night to a wife and child, or children."

"Do you mind that I want to make love in the morning and evening? It makes me feel more secure and loved, but I worry that I'm asking too much of you."

"Most men I know would be thrilled if they had a wife as sexy as you. I am lucky enough to have a sexy, curvy, beautiful wife. I still cannot believe how lucky I am."

"We had a consoling session today, and Tracy told me that, despite the injuries, I have a husband that loves me and I ought to be happy. Then Teddy said he loves me, and you always say you love me. I'm not happy I was hurt, but I shouldn't feel too sorry for myself. I have so much to be grateful for."

"That's my Ginny!" Harry exclaimed.

Friday Harry finally had the time to go over and see the prophets in Switzerland, and meet with Al and some of the people in the International Aurors Association.

"Ginny dodged a killing spell," Al said. "She is safer now than she has been since she started playing Quidditch."

The rest of the Aurors in the International Aurors Association agreed with Al. They all felt much better about being able to protect Ginny.

Harry went to the Prophecy Department after his meeting with the International Aurors. Steve and Valerie Bushman were there, and they greeted Harry warmly. Harry asked, "Do the prophets say anything about Ginny and me, about the Regents?"

Valerie said, "Yes. After Ginny awoke a lot of signs changed. We were all worried about Ginny, and now the signs for her point to a long life not a short one. Ginny is still alive, and despite a life altering injury she is not in bad shape.

"The signs point even more strongly to you and Ginny being the parents of the next King of Witches and Wizards."

"Is that a good thing?" Harry asked.

"The Goblin's sword cuts both ways, as they say," Valerie replied. "You and whoever becomes the next ;King will have an exciting, and at times, a dangerous, life. Your odds of winning are better than they have ever been."

"All these problems because I killed Tom Riddle?" Harry asked.

"Oh no," Valerie said. "The biggest problem is that the Power that control Dementors is threatened by you and your heir."

"So if we have a child he is going to be in danger, because of these prophesies?" asked Harry.

"Only one, and not necessarily the first one," Valerie said.

"How many children are we predicted to have?" asked Harry.

"We have odds, only. No firm predictions," Valerie said.

"The odds are best for how many?" Harry asked.

"Three, or six," Valerie said.

"Three or six?" Harry asked.

"Odds peak at three and again at six. We really do not know. We just know odds, sort of."

Friday night Harry shared what he had learned.

"I was in that much danger?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

"The Aurors and the prophets are both happy I cannot fly?" Gunny asked. Harry nodded again.

"Let's start with one child, and see how that goes," Ginny said.

"We sort of have one already," Harry replied.

"I wonder if Teddy counts in the three, or six?" Ginny asked.

Saturday morning Harry told Ginny that they were going to watch the Harpies game, going to the Potter/Weasley box like they usually did.

Ginny felt her hair, looked at herself, and said, "Do I have to?"

Harry said, "Yes. You always liked Quidditch. Maybe you can coach from the sidelines. At least you can encourage your teammates."

Ginny said, "Rita won't be able to write about me sleeping around when I'm not home at night. I've been home every night since I first came home."

Harry, Ginny and Teddy, with Dobedo and Mitzi, went to the Potter box. Bill and Tabatha Lionheart were already there. Bill asked, "How are you feeling, Ginny? Head hurt a lot?"

Ginny said, "Not really. It's a little sore where the bludger hit, but other than that, I don't know."

Bill asked, "Not hard to think?"

"NO!" Ginny yelled. "I'm not stumbling over my words like you sometimes do and I can think on my feet as well as before,

"Except it's hard to think when I'm dizzy.

"Half the time I'm dizzy! Bollox and Boggarts.

"Bill, does it ever get any better? I'm so damn Merlin blasted FRUSTRATED all the time. I'm ANGRY too. Mad at myself and at everyone who has ever hurt me."

Harry was trying to listen in compassionately, and Ginny noticed and yelled, "STOP FEELING SORRY FOR ME, HARRY, AND TREATING ME LIKE A DELICATE FLOWER THAT WILL BREAK ANY MOMENT! I'M NOT A SOAP BUBBLE THAT IS GOING TO BURST ON YOU, HARRY!"

Ginny turned to Bill, saying, "How come you are not angry all the time?"

"Donna has enough anger in her… for both of us," Bill said. "She is …getting better.

"I had all kinds of anger, and guilt, and frustra…SHIN, sorry. Still do, sometimes."

"It never gets any better?" asked Ginny, thinking of Lavender and how she never got better.

"It gets lots better, Ginny," Bill said. "Healing takes time, but it is fantastic when you finally succeed."

Bill paused like he was trying to think of something, and then said, "It's just lots and lots of hard work.

"It is lots and lots of hard work.

"It is lots and lots of frustrating, hard work."

"Is it always hard on the person you are married to?" Ginny asked. "Harry has to put up with so much!"

Harry looked at Ginny and said, "Like LAST Saturday? It was such a hard job pleasing you."

"It was hard, all day," Ginny said, grinning. "But I'm always yelling at you. Well, not always, but too often. I feel like I ought to be happier. I am happy sometimes, and then I get angry or frustrated or both."

Bill said, "Donna could have just left. She could have just left me. Instead we got, got, got married and she helped nurse me to functioning.

"Then I found I could talk to people who needed someone to listen.

"I've always been more patient than Donna. You have to be patient to be a good seeker. It is not all thrilling flying. A lot is patience, just patience.

"I'm doing more good that when I was just catching snitches.

"But it is still hard sometimes."

Ginny said, "Well, I'm not over the 'it is hard and I am mad' stage yet."

Harry nodded to Bill to indicate that Ginny was indeed still mad and still found everything hard

Bill thought some more. You had to be patient to listen to him. Then he said, "Donna and I go to talk to the Mind Healers once a week. We go mostly once a week. We go, except when she is busy.

"Do you want to go with us next Monday? Monday morning. It is important, so we schedule it for Monday morning."

Ginny asked, "Will it help me get rid of all this ANGER!"

Bill said, "It should help. It should help some."

The game was about to start, and Harry said, "We will talk about this after the game."

There was a brief tribute to Ginny at the start of the game, and Donna came to the box after the game.

Bill looked at some notes he had written, and then said, "Donna, do you think Ginny and Harry could come with us to talk to the Swart couple Monday? So maybe Ginny will not be mad all the time like you were."

Donna said, "You were plenty mad at yourself at first, Bill Lionheart. People had been telling you for years to be careful, but no, once you spotted the snitch you would die rather than let the other seeker catch the snitch. The only problem was you almost did die on me. You knew it was your fault, and you were mad and frustrated and it was real hard living with you at first.

"Bill, I still wish you had not gotten hurt, but we are a better couple now than we would have been."

Donna looked at Ginny and said, "I think I am a lot nicer a person than I was when you first met me. We had to go to counseling because of Tabitha, and I think that was good for me as a person and for our marriage. Come with us next Monday, at St; Mungo's, at nine in the morning."

"I would like that," Harry said. "I need it right now."

"Is living with me that hard?" Ginny asked.

"It is going to be hard if you are in bed with me every night," Harry said, squeezing Ginny's bum playfully. "Seriously, both you and I have a lot of changes going on in our lives. I think we could both use some advice."

Ginny agreed.

Cindy Base Hudson and Henry and their sons Rich (3) and Bob (1) were among the people who occasionally were at the Potter/Weasley box, and they were there that day. Rich and Bob were among the children being educated at the New Burrow, and Cindy saw Ginny frequently. Over the next couple of months Cindy would do stories about Ginny and her recovery from the head injury, once a week for the first 2 weeks then every other week, then less frequently.

Rita was also writing about Ginny. Ginny really was unsteady on her feet, and the headline in 'Witches Rumors' read, "Ginny Potter drowns her sorrow in alcohol!" The article also suggested that Harry would be looking for a less handicapped woman to bed. If Rita frustrated Harry it made Ginny furious. There just wasn't much they could do about it, since the articles were always stated as rumors and not facts.

Teddy came home with Harry and Ginny, as usual, after the game. Everybody went to the New Burrow Sunday morning as usual, and Harry shared with Arthur that he and Ginny would be going to a session with the Mind Healers the middle of Monday morning, after the usual Monday Morning management meeting of the DMLE.

Early in October Andromeda Tonks finally came back to the New Burrow. She came back on a Monday, arriving with Molly shortly after Ginny had gotten back for one of her regular sessions with Harry and the Mind Healers. Molly and Audrey let Andromeda help with some of the smaller children. Teddy wanted nothing to do with his grandmother, and avoided her.

Late in the day, after Teddy and Mitzi had helped Ginny with her physical therapy, Teddy told his grandmother, "I help Mummy with her Physical Therapy. PHYSICAL THERAPY is play that helps Mummy get better. I am a good boy helping my Mummy getting better."

"You can tell me all about it at dinner," Andromeda said.

"I go HOME every night with my REAL Mummy like all REAL boys do!" Teddy said.

"You don't stay here?" Andromeda asked.

"You no stay here all the time," Teddy said. "You run away! Mummy Ginny and Gran Molly not run away."

Andromeda sort of backed away from Teddy, and then ran into her bedroom.

Molly took Ginny aside and said, "I will be over to talk to you after Teddy is in bed."

That evening after Harry came home, when Teddy was occupied elsewhere, Ginny said, "Andromeda is back from St. Mungo's."

"How was it?" Harry asked.

"Teddy told his grandmother that she ran away. Andromeda didn't take it very well. Mum said she would talk to us about it after Teddy is in bed."

"Everything is getting in place at work to allow me to go to San Francisco," Harry said. "Are we going to take Teddy?"

"We can see if he would like to go," Ginny said. "We can ask Mum tonight.

"You really can get away for over half a year? There are not any big things that the Ministry wants you to do?"

Harry said, "The biggest thing the Ministry and the Aurors are trying to do is to account for all the people who went missing during the war. We think a lot of them are alive, and either held somewhere against their will or in hiding not knowing that it is safe to come out. I can probably be more help eventually finding those people if I take the courses."

About nine, after Teddy was in bed, Molly came over. She had a copy of Witch's Weekly and a copy of Witch's Rumors.

"They both say you are pregnant, Ginny," Molly said. "You have gained back much of the weight you lost when you were at the Harpies."

"I haven't even had my monthly yet," Ginny said. "I'm probably going to have to gain back all the weight I lost to get pregnant."

Molly said, "Teddy has had a harder time each time Andromeda leaves for one of her little vacations at St. Mungo's. I'm not saying she doesn't have a real problem, but it has had its effect on Teddy. She is going to damage her relationship with her grandson if something doesn't change."

Ginny said, "We were thinking of taking Teddy to San Francisco with us."

"I don't think you should leave him here," Molly said. "I'm going to miss him, but you and he will be back. It is going to be hard on Andromeda, but she's brought some of this on herself."

The middle of October Ginny was talking to Cindy about the Quidditch reporting in the Prophet. "The Quidditch reporters are terrible!" Ginny said. "They don't know the game, and they don't always get their facts right!"

Cindy said "Mario Bagman is looking for better Quidditch coverage in the Daily Prophet. Would you like to report on Quidditch?"

Ginny said "I think I could. I know enough about Quidditch. Could you introduce us?"

Cindy said "Let's floo over there right now."

The two girls took the floo over to the Daily Prophet, leaving the boys with Henry. Mario and Ginny talked a little.

Mario looked at the unsteady Ginny, and the house elf, and said, "You don't sound like someone who has been drinking."

Ginny answered, "I don't dare have a drink, not even butterbeer, until after dinner. The unsteadiness is all due to the injury."

"The injury will not keep you from writing?"

"No!" Ginny answered.

They talked quite a bit more about Quidditch, and finally Mario asked "When do you want to start?"

Ginny said "Harry and I are going to North America in January, and we will not be back until next summer. Maybe I could start then."

"What are you going to be doing?" asked Mario.

"Harry is going to be taking classes" said Ginny. "I'm not sure what I am going to be doing."

"Could you take a writing class to get ready for writing a Quidditch column?" asked Mario.

"That would be a great idea!" exclaimed Ginny. "Harry and I are supposed to go over next week, and I will see if I can take a class."

When Harry came home that evening Ginny was bursting with excitement. She said, "Mario Bagman is looking for better Quidditch coverage in the Daily Prophet. I know I can do better than the slugs they have writing about Quidditch now. Mario Bagman is going to let me write about Quidditch next fall!"

"That's fantastic, Ginny!" Harry said.

"I am going to take a writing class while you are going to your classes," Ginny told Harry. They spent the rest of the evening talking about classes and class schedules.

The first of November Harry and Ginny went to San Francisco. There Harry scheduled his classes, one about using the Internet and computers, and also cell phones and GPS systems. The other class was about hiding from Muggles, especially with Muggles having GPS systems, airplanes and satellite photographs, and lots of security video cameras, and other ways of making it harder and harder to hide from Muggles. Both classes could easily take 30 hours of work a week, so Harry was going to be working very hard, but with this schedule Harry and just over a dozen other witches and wizards could go through what was usually one to two years' worth of classes in 6 months.

Ginny found out what she had to do if she was going to bring Teddy along, and registered him for classes starting in January. She also found out that she had time to take a couple of classes herself. Harry was going to be busy, so she might as well be busy as well. She registered for one class on "Beginning to Use Muggle Technology", that was going to cover cell phones and computers and even Televisions and electricity. The other course was a writing course with a focus on "Writing for Publication"; this course was going to come in very handy if Ginny was going to help cover Quidditch for the Daily Prophet.

Ginny then had to decide if she wanted to write articles using a 'quick quote quill' or a newer 'Wizarding laptop computer.' The new standard was the Wizarding laptop computer, but to use it Ginny was going to have to learn how to type on that 'quirky keyboard.' "Harry" Ginny fumed, "I just hate to think about using a quick quote quill, after Rita Skeeter. I'm going to have to learn how to use that quirky keyboard.

Harry quickly purchased Ginny a laptop computer, as expensive as they were. They purchased a game to teach typing, and Ginny brought it back to England with her.

Early November Ginny was very aware that she had gained back all the weight she had lost, and maybe gained another pound or two. She was also aware that she had gained back the bust and hips that she had when she was first married. Harry also noticed, and made some favorable comments about Ginny's shape. Ginny did not mind; she also liked her shape; as long as she did not get any bigger she was delighted with her current shape.

Ginny's memory was not quite as good as it was before, and she took to carrying around a note pad and writing notes to herself. It worked pretty well.

Harry spent the fall of 2003 getting ready to be gone the spring of 2004. He and Gawain had put in place a good team of Aurors with good supervision. Few people were worried about Harry being gone for 6 or 7 months, and some looked forward to growing when Harry was gone.

The week after he purchased the computer for Ginny Harry came home to find a very upset Ginny. "What's the matter, Ginny?"

"I got mad at my laptop. Can you get it fixed?" she asked, looking ashamed and embarrassed. She handed Harry the laptop in its carrying case.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it" said Harry, not worrying about it. He knew that Ginny was having a very hard time learning to type and using the computer, and he could just imagine her getting frustrated and throwing the computer or pounding on it and breaking it. So the next day Harry brought the computer over to the Harry Potter Estate offices where there was a wizard good at computers, Muggle and magical computer interfaces, and fixing computers that had gotten damaged by magic.

The wizard took the computer out of the case, touched it with his wand, and began to laugh. "Oh my! Your Ginny has a temper, does she?" he asked, with a grin on his face.

"Oh yes!" said a smiling Harry. "You can tell?"

"I can tell when a computer has been smashed into thousands of little pieces by magic and then tried to be repaired," said the wizard. "Ginny was obviously very mad or very frustrated."

"Can it be fixed?" asked Harry.

"No," said the wizard. "Let me undo the repair and I can show you why." The wizard undid the repair; the laptop was in over a thousand pieces, way over.

"I think Ginny lost her temper," Harry said warily. "I always knew it was not a good idea to get on her bad side." So Harry purchased another laptop computer for Ginny.

That night Harry brought the laptop in. "I'm sorry, Ginny, but the computer was damaged beyond repair. I got you a new one."

"I am learning how to type on that stupid keyboard," Ginny said, very apologetically. "I was doing so well and then the computer game made everything harder and I got upset, and I just lost it. I'm sorry."

"I know Hermione types and uses a computer," Harry said. "Maybe she could help you."

"I have talked to her, and we have gone over some things," Ginny said. "Bill has people working for him that use these things too. It is just that they all say practice, like what I was doing when I broke the other computer, is just what I need.

"I just get so frustrated some times, Harry. Everything used to come so easily for me, and it is just harder. I'm adapting to the lack of balance, and am grateful for Mitzi, but I just can't run and move like I used to. A little hearing is coming back, but there are issues we are working on with the hearing. And my hair is growing back, and I know it will be back some day. It's all just taking a lot of time."

Harry said, "I'm sorry if your life is just a lot harder than it used to be."

Ginny looked into Harry's sad eyes, and she knew it wasn't that bad, and that she had to tell Harry. "Harry," she said, "the funny thing is that life is really good. Yes, I get frustrated. I've always had temper, and I have a few more things to get mad about. But then I look at you, then I look at Teddy, and my family and friends, and realize how much I have to be thankful for.

"I want to do more than just be a mum, but the part of my life that is being a mum to Teddy is fantastic. When we get back from San Francisco I want to make real work of having some children of our own."

"We'll start as soon as we are back from San Francisco? That would be fantastic, Ginny," Harry said.

The very end of November Ginny noticed that she had an upset stomach, and finally recognized something that had not happened in 4 years. She spotted just a little, although she thought, 'It's nothing like a real monthly period.'


	2. CH 2 Slow Down, You're Moving Too

CH 2 Slow Down, You're Moving Too Fast

* * *

Many thanks again to FriendofMolly. Her contribution to the stories is far greater than the sentences she writes.

* * *

Early in October Andromeda Tonks finally came back to the New Burrow. She came back on a Monday, arriving with Molly shortly after Ginny had gotten back for one of her regular sessions with Harry and the Mind Healers. Molly and Audrey let Andromeda help with some of the smaller children. Teddy wanted nothing to do with his Grandmother, and avoided her.

Late in the day, after Teddy and Mitzi had helped Ginny with her physical therapy, Teddy told his Grandmother, "I help Mummy with her Physical Therapy. PHYSICAL THERAPY is play that helps Mummy get better. I am a good boy helping my Mummy getting better."

"You can tell me all about it at dinner," Andromeda said.

"I go HOME every night with my REAL Mummy like all REAL boys do!" Teddy said.

"You don't stay here?" Andromeda asked.

"You no stay here all the time," Teddy said. "You run away! Mummy Ginny and Gran Molly not run away."

Andromeda sort of backed away from Teddy, and then ran into her bedroom.

Molly took Ginny aside and said, "I will be over to talk to you after Teddy is in bed."

That evening after Harry came home, when Teddy was occupied elsewhere, Ginny said, "Andromeda is back from St. Mungo's."

"How was it?" Harry asked.

"Teddy told his Grandmother that she ran away. Andromeda didn't take it very well. Mum said she would talk to us about it after Teddy is in bed."

"Everything is getting in place at work to allow me to go to San Francisco," Harry said. "Are we going to take Teddy?"

"We can see if he would like to go," Ginny said. "We can ask Mum tonight.

"You really can get away for over half a year? There are not any big things that the Ministry wants you to do?"

Harry said, "The biggest thing the Ministry and the Aurors are trying to do is to account for all the people who went missing during the war. We think a lot of them are alive, and either held somewhere against their will or in hiding not knowing that it is safe to come out. I can probably be more help eventually finding those people if I take the courses."

About nine, after Teddy was in bed, Molly came over. She had a copy of Witch's Weekly and a copy of Witch's Rumors.

"They both say you are pregnant, Ginny," Molly said. "You have gained back much of the weight you lost when you were at the Harpies."

"I haven't even had my monthly yet," Ginny said. "I'm probably going to have to gain back all the weight I lost to get pregnant."

Molly said, "Teddy has had a harder time each time Andromeda leaves for one of her little vacations at St. Mungo's. I'm not saying she doesn't have a real problem, but it has had its effect on Teddy. She is going to damage her relationship with her grandson if something doesn't change."

Ginny said, "We were thinking of taking Teddy to San Francisco with us."

"I don't think you should leave him here," Molly said. "I'm going to miss him, but you and he will be back. It is going to be hard on Andromeda, but she's brought some of this on herself."

The following Monday Harry and Ginny were surprised to see a rather large group at what was usually a counseling session. All the healers who were involved in treating Ginny's head injury were there. Andromeda Tonks was also there.

The lead healer said, "Ginny, healing from a head injury takes time. We can see signs that you are doing too much. You will get to where you can be as busy as you are now, but for the next couple of months at least you should take an hour break in the morning and another one in the afternoon."

"Do I have to?" asked Ginny.

"Only if you want to get better," the healer said.

"Who will watch Teddy and the other little children I play with and teach?" Ginny asked.

The healers turned to Andromeda. She looked around, and took several deep breaths, like she was having trouble starting to talk. She finally said, "After last Monday, when Teddy didn't want anything to do with me, I went crying to Molly. Have you ever had her angry at you?"

Ginny nodded vigorously. Harry had never experience one of Molly explosions, but he had seen almost all of her children as they had.

One of the healers said, "We now know that Bellatrix cursed the Lupin and Tonks families when she killed Nymphadora and Remus. That is why Andromeda has had such a hard time getting over her depression and terror. She should have been much worse, but it is hard to be too depressed when you are living in the Weasley household.

"When the last vestiges of Bellatrix were killed Andromeda began to have a chance to really heal. But old habits die hard."

Andromeda said, "Molly has been working with the healers, and she knew that I didn't have to escape to St. Mungo's this time when Ginny was hurt. It was just an old habit of avoiding drama and just hiding."

Andromeda continued, "I cannot blame myself for losing it right after I found out that Nymphadora and Remus were dead. Getting better is hard work, and I guess I was depressed enough that I didn't want to put in the effort.

"I didn't realize that my self-indulgence this time could cost me Teddy.

"Molly was right to yell at me. I'm not saying it will be easy, but I promise you all that I will not run away from Teddy again!"

Ginny said, "You want to take care of Teddy when I go down for a couple of short naps?"

Andromeda said, "I want that. I want it enough to fight for it."

Ginny asked, "Why wasn't Teddy cursed like Andromeda?"

Molly looked at the healers, who nodded to her. Molly then said, "He WAS cursed. To the best of our knowledge Bellatrix planned to have Teddy an orphan, and she thought that no one would love, to quote that awful Lucius Malfoy, 'the spawn of a werewolf and a half-blood.' But something happened that Bellatrix could never imagine. Andromeda really could not take care of Teddy, but Ginny took over, nursed him with his mother's milk, and comforted him and loved him. She loved the curse right away! When Ginny went back to school I took over, and Teddy has not lacked for the love of mother figures."

Ginny said, "During the first few days Teddy was so frantic. There were times when I thought he wanted to be permanently attached to me. He so needed love. There were times when he would panic if, after I was through nursing, I would try to cover up. It wasn't always easy being modest."

"Modesty be damned," Molly said. "Teddy needed you, and you loved the curses right away. I am so proud of you!"

"I am too, Love," Harry said. "You are doing a great job of mothering Teddy. I am sure you will be a good mother to our children."

For the rest of the Autumn Ginny rested twice a day during the week, and Harry made sure to have all of Saturday and Sunday off to be with Ginny and make sure she didn't push herself too much.

With a lot of encouragement Mitzi also got better and better in helping Ginny when she needed help, and telling her to slow down when Ginny needed to slow down. Slowly Ginny started to appreciate Mitzi and be grateful for her help.


	3. CH 3 A Cold Dish of Rev

CH. 3 "A Cold Dish of Revenge"

The middle of December Fleur asked Ginny, "Would you like to write a story for the paper? There will be other reporters there, but I would like you to witness something and write about it as well."

"What about?" asked Ginny.

"The Son-of-a-BITCH, Troll ugly inside, bastard who RAPED me and his equally perverted father," Fleur said.

"Thank you for talking to Tracy, Fleur," Ginny said. "Thank you for agreeing to work with Jan on rape cases. They are so difficult."

Fleur asked, "Has Tracy had her baby yet?"

Ginny answered, "Yes, she and Penelope had their daughters the same day, a week or so ago. Roger was pretty short of help for a few days. Both mothers are doing fine. Penelope named their daughter Morgan, and Tracy's is Patricia. I saw Tracy and the baby yesterday. No father is listed on the birth certificate, and she is going to be Patricia Davis.

"Pansy had her baby last month. She had a son, Perth Parkinson. I guess Pansy is nursing the baby, but not much else. It sounds real sad."

"Speaking of rapes, revenge, I have been told, is a dish best served cold," a grim Fleur said. "Come with me to France tomorrow. Bill and I have been working on serving this dish for a long time, and tomorrow we will have our feast."

Well Ginny was always one for a little revenge, so she eagerly accompanied her sister-in-law to France. Fleur showed Ginny maps of the properties owned by the du la Fontaine families. There were two large and two smaller chateaus, a small Wizarding village, a totally hidden and magical winery and a small winery open to the Muggle public. "I hold mortgages on all of the property Joseph Marie Monford du la Fontaine Senior and Junior own. We have been constructing the mortgages for years, waiting for this day."

Fleur sat at one a large fancy table on one side of the courtroom. She introduced Ginny to several people including a couple of lawyers and accountants. Finally she said, "These are Henri Pierre Monford du la Fontaine Senior and Junior."

The younger of the two men said to Fleur, with a nod too Ginny, "I am so sorry for the actions of my cousin and uncle." He then spent some time talking to Fleur in French.

Ginny sat at one end of the large table, and Henri Pierre Monford du la Fontaine Junior sat next to her. "I spent some time in America, US and Canada," he said, "and can translate for you'

Ginny did not know if she should take notes with a quill or with her laptop. She finally decided that since she was going to have to use her laptop at class in San Francisco she might as well start now.

When Ginny expressed hesitation about using the laptop Henri Jr. said, "I can get a transcription of the testimony and translate it for you. Keep track of the emotions, of what else is going on. If you are writing testimony don't worry about getting all the words down or if they are totally accurate."

Then Henri Jr. said, "Joseph Marie Monford du la Fontaine Senior and Junior have raped and robbed many people. When my grandparents' estate was divided they received the larger portion, but have wasted money on lawsuits and paying off parents of girls they raped or paying off the girls. They have wasted money in other ways, living dissolute lives. Neither of their wives will live with them anymore."

Joseph Marie Monford du la Fontaine Senior and Junior were brought into the courtroom, both looking rather bleary eyed and hung over.

"Since they first received notice of the court proceedings they have been on a two week long drunk trying to forget. They think their lawyers will save them again," Henri said. "I think we have stayed a couple of steps ahead of them, though."

Fleur started by asking for a demand note to be paid immediately. The note had been given to both Joseph Sr. and Jr. a week ago, but they had not raised cash enough to pay it. They tried to pledge another piece of property, but it seemed that everything they owned was pledged to some loan or another. It also looked like Fleur controlled every one of the loans.

Some of the properties could be redeemed, or repossessed from the la Fontaine family, only for cash. When a lawyer for the two men contested the ability of Fleur and the people she represented to pay the notes Fleur had two Goblins roll in a cart containing ten million Gallons of gold, from the Harry Potter Estates, with a promise to bring in more if that was necessary. All the documents were in order showing that Fleur was a trustee for the estate and that the Potter Estates backed up all the commitments made by Fleur, and that she personally controlled all the notes.

"Do they really owe more than their property is worth?" Ginny asked

Henri replied, "Only about twenty five percent of the value of the property has been pledged or borrowed against, but everything has carefully been constructed so as Joseph Sr. and Jr. ran out of cash Fleur could take not just enough to pay off the loans but everything."

"She's cheating them!" Ginny exclaimed.

"She's raping them, yes," Henri replied with a grin. "They deserve it."

The lawyers and accountants conjured up two displays, one showing how each note or loan was related to each other one, and why as one note was defaulted on another one came due, and a second board showing what property was involved. The proceedings were long and drawn out, and Ginny could see the two du la Fontaine's, father and son, and their lawyers, getting more and more frustrated.

Finally, in the middle of the afternoon, Fleur got up and waved two parchments and made a short but impassionate speech to the three judge panel that was hearing the case.

The judges looked at the paperwork for some time.

Ginny asked, "What is going on now?"

"You own all the property, all the real estate, free and clear," Henri said. "Well, the Potter Estates owns most of it, but Fleur personally has a stake and not a small one either. We, my father and I, are going to manage all the property as if we owned it, and as I understand it over the next couple of generations try and buy back all but Fleur's stake. As long as my uncle and cousin are alive, however, Fleur intends to keep her stake in the property."

"Is that how you will get revenge?" Ginny asked.

"I do not think Fleur is through getting HER revenge. They still owe money on a couple of personal notes, and Fleur has stripped them of everything," Henri replied. "I think I know what is coming next."

Finally the chief judge handed the parchments back to Fleur and called her two antagonists to stand before her and the court.

"She is demanding all their personal property, clothes, even their wands, in payment for the one note," Henri said with a grim grin. "They are objecting. Fleur is insisting. They are refusing to sign anything. The judges are ordering it to be done anyway. They don't have anything but the clothes on their backs."

There was another conference, and then Henri said, "There is one more note. It is small, but it has terrible consequences if they can't pay, and they can't. Fleur is asking the judges to allow people who they have hurt to make brief two minute statements."

It was obvious that the judges agreed, because for the next hour over thirty people, mostly women but some families, a couple of men, made their statements. Ginny understood a little French, and Henri filled her in on some of what was said. The father and son had obviously been real bastards, raping and cheating over many years.

Finally Fleur stood before the men demanding something.

"Is she really asking for the clothes off their backs?" Ginny asked Henri.

"That's all they have left," Henri replied. "She wants to strip even that, and any self-respect, away from them."

There was a brief standoff, and then Fleur touched each of them with her wand and they were left with nothing on but their boxers. She contemplated both men with disgust, wacked their privates with her wand, and the boxers disappeared as well, leaving the two men naked and in pain.

Fleur said something in French, and then translated it in English, saying, "You have just been raped by Fleur Isabella Delacour Weasley."

Fleur turned to the court and said something. Henri explained, "Fleur is giving the women and children permission to live in one of the chateau, and they are agreeing to work for my father and for me as valued family members, as long as those two," pointing to the two men, who were sitting down with their lawyers still naked and in pain, "are forbidden from entering the chateau."

The lawyers for the two now broke de la Fontaine's approached Fleur, asking for payment. At the end of a long discussion they left in disgust. Henri said, "Fleur has given them a choice. She will pay for their representing my uncle and cousin, as long as they agree to refrain from representing shady clients. Since most of their practice is in representing shady clients they are going to have a hard time agreeing to that!"

Finally everybody was getting ready to go, leaving the two naked men sitting at the one table, no lawyers, and no family. Henri's father approached the two men, and there was a long and animated discussion in French. Henri finally said, "Father has agreed to provide each of them with a garment and housing in one of the old slave quarters. They are going to have to work for anything else, though."

Ginny looked as the two men left with Henri's father. The garments were simple smocks that barely covered the men's buttocks, with PROPERTY OF THE Henri Pierre Monford du la Fontaine ESTATE prominently written on them in the front and back.

As they were leaving a still grim Fleur said to Ginny, "Revenge is a bitter dish, Ginny. I hope you never have to serve it." Fleur turned to Ginny and hugged her, tears starting to fall. "It was NOT worth the humiliation, the pain, of the RAPE. It's just better than nothing. Sons … of … Bitches!"

Ginny spent the next evening and morning in France, with Henri Jr., writing her story for the Daily Prophet. Henri Jr. translated it into French. The story, with both Ginny and Henri's name on it, ran in magical papers all over the world.

Ginny went to the Prophet, and the middle of the afternoon went to the Ministry to tell Harry what had been going on. As she was getting ready to leave Ginny looked at the couch in Harry's office, told Mitzi to leave for a short period of time, and said, "We missed last night and this morning."

"Here, in my office?" asked Harry.

"I understand Aurors have good ways of securing places so someone doesn't surprise you," Ginny said with a wicked grin.

Mary Lou Creevey saw Mitzi outside Harry's office. "Is Ginny in there?" she asked. Mitzi nodded. "What are Harry and Ginny doing?" Mary Lou asked. Mitzi giggled. "You are out of the room because they are in there …?" Mary Lou didn't finish the sentence. She didn't have to.

Ginny called Mitzi a few minutes later, and, straightening her clothes, she left Harry's office with a silly grin on her face.

As she passed by Mary Lou's desk Mary Lou said, "GINNY WEASLEY POTTER, really!"

"Harry's irresistible, and I'm weak," Ginny said with a big grin.

"Harry cannot resist YOU, Ginny," Mary Lou said. "I doubt if he suggested it."

"Whatever," Ginny said, leaving with a snarky smile.

Witches Rumors somehow found out, and from then on they had Harry and Ginny shagging three times a day. Harry didn't say much when people kidded him about the Rumors articles. He just grinned. Ginny liked being "Sexy Ginny Potter." When people kidded her she just said, "You're jealous."

Sunday Ginny told the family all about the trial, and how smart and brave Fleur was. Fleur was saying nothing, sitting next to Bill holding his hand. Finally Fleur spoke, saying, "No more talk. It was NOT worth it. SONS OF BITCHES!"

Fleur sat tightly next to Bill, and you could see a little tear escape. Fleur was always so in control, but the Veela magic was not enough to vanish the pain of the rape.

Ginny talked to Fleur privately later, to encourage her to get some counseling. Fleur replied, "I did, for a long time. I think I need to go back." Ginny learned that Fleur went back to the counselors who had helped her, both in France and in Britain, and Bill attended some of the sessions as well.

December Harry and Ginny attended the Christmas dance at Hogwarts. Ginny tried to dance with high heel shoes on, but that was a disaster, so she danced with flats on. She never did get enough of her balance back to feel comfortable in high heels, and her motions were always a little slower than before the accident, no problem for slow dances, but the Potters always sat out the faster dances.

Harry left work December Friday December 19, 2003, with word that unless there was an emergency he would not be back in the office in anything like a regular way until sometime in August 2004.

Christmas was one of those times when you became very aware of how old all the nieces and nephews were, starting with Teddy. Even though Andromeda was back at the New Burrow Teddy was still living with Harry and Ginny, and would be living with them until they came back from North America. Teddy was always considered one of the Weasley grandchildren, even though he was not biologically related. Teddy was 5 ½, still the oldest of the children and a very good, responsible child. He had quite a bit more control over being a Metamorphous, and frequently entertained children and adults by changing his appearance. Naturally he was a very good looking child, and since Victoire pouted when he changed his face he stayed the same most of the time. His hair was a different matter; he usually had strange colored hair, and delighted in changing it into real striking and unusual colors and combinations of colors.

The next oldest was Fred, 4 ½. He had calmed down a little. Some of it was growing up. Some of it was learning how his parents made money. He had learned that he needed to behave to allow the staff at WWW to sell products, and learn about letters and numbers to read labels on merchandise and help sell. Fred's enthusiasm made him a natural salesman, and as long as you could direct him he had turned into a good student. It helped that Fred did not have to do his schoolwork sitting at a desk. He was much better working on a magical white board while standing up. No one corrected Freddy for being active.

Little Molly Weasley was almost 3 ½, a quiet good girl. She and Fred shared the same Weasley red hair but not much else. They were both bright enough but Molly was as introverted and quiet as Fred was outgoing and loud. Victoire was also 3 ½ years old. She was not boisterous, but she was much more social, aggressively outgoing and cute, and bright. Her hair had gotten darker as she had gotten older, and she was a much darker red now, somehow mostly red with a little blond blending together in a delightful combination. Victoire still looked more Weasley than Delacour.

Roxanne was 2 ½, outgoing, not as wild as her older brother but certainly an active and bright child. Lucy was only 2, younger and quieter than Roxanne but more self confident and outgoing than her older sister Molly.

Dominique was just a year old. She was a beautiful well behaved girl, delightful not only to Bill and Fleur but also the delight of her older sister, who tried, to Dominique's great annoyance, to take care of her. Dominique looked just like Fleur, same hair, same face with just a hint of Bill in her looks.

Grandmother Molly was just delighted with all these grandchildren, and Harry and Ginny were enjoying being aunt and uncle to the nieces and nephews. To the great delight of all the grandchildren and their parents Harry and Ginny gave as one Christmas present, a day at Grimmauld Place with Harry, Ginny and Teddy. Between December 20 and December 30 Harry and Ginny had everyone but Dominique at Grimmauld place for an overnight. Dominique was in the process of being weaned, but she still wanted to nurse a couple of times a day and Fleur didn't mind Dominique playing baby occasionally.

Ginny was also trying to get ready to move to San Francisco. They were going to be in a moderate size three bedroom apartment, and except for Mitzi there was not going to be house elf help. The apartment was in a totally magical building with a lot of security.

Ginny was determined to prove that she could take care of herself and Harry. The Healers from St. Mungo's met with their counterparts in San Francisco, and together they made the apartment handicapped ready. Ginny couldn't carry much without some sort of support, and she hated using a walker. Mitzi was limited in what she could carry to help Ginny. The Healers from San Francisco had what is called an umbrella stroller that could carry a backpack or other things. With an extension charm it could carry several bags of groceries. It was magically charmed so it gave Ginny support.

Harry and Ginny were going to be in safe space most of the time, so although there was going to be one Auror couple assigned to them most of the time the Auror couple was going to be going to the same classes as Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny had their usual Christmas party for the children of St. Mungo's and other traumatized children, again about a week after Christmas. Harry and Ginny had a delightful time during the Christmas Holidays, but they did not exactly have a relaxing time.

The last day of December Ginny's spotted again, the second time since she had gained back the weight she had lost with the Harpies exercise program. 'Still no real monthly yet,' thought Ginny. 'Until I get my monthly back I can't get pregnant.'


	4. CH 4 A Girly Car Seat

Almost Happily Ever After

BPC CH 4 A Girly Car Seat

Boris, Natasha, and Rocky the Flying Squirrel are Hanna Barbara characters, Barbie dolls are from Mattel. The Red Cadillac Convertible is out of my childhood, although it was a 1960 and not a 1959. A grandson complained about our 'girly' pink car seat, and I thank him for the inspiration.

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Teddy left for San Francisco Friday January 2, 2004, and tried to get settled Saturday and Sunday January 3 and 4. Classes started for Harry, Ginny and Teddy Monday January 5.

Harry and Ginny had documents showing that they were the legal guardians of 'Theodore Lupin,' something they needed to take care of Teddy in North America. As long as he was a minor the Potters stayed Teddy's legal guardians.

Harry and Ginny thought they would be able to blend in and not be noticed in San Francisco. That proved to be impossible. 'Western Witches Weekly' had a photograph of the Potters and Teddy on the cover of their last issue in December, and from then on there was not an issue without at least one article on the Potters. Many of the articles commented on how much weight Ginny had gained since leaving the Harpies, and speculated that she was probably pregnant or would soon be pregnant.

'Snide,' a very low class magazine, wrote articles about the Potters every week. Ginny saw a few, and she said to Harry, "I never thought anything could be worse than Rita's writing, but I was wrong."

Of course 'Witches Rumors' made sure to have sources in San Francisco, so they kept up their occasionally truthful but always exciting coverage of the Potters. The Daily Prophet, in contrast, only had a Potter article once a week. And the biggest North American paper, the New York based Magical Times, followed suite with articles only once a week or so, usually with a headline on the second front page.

Harry was taking two classes. One was on "Using Magic and Muggle Technology Together". Much of the course was directly applicable to Law Enforcement, but many other areas were covered. The other course was on "Maintaining Secrecy from Sophisticated Muggle Technology". This course was critical for Harry, partly because England was installing an expanding network of video monitoring cameras. Most of the students were the same in both classes, but there were some students taking only one of the classes'

The students had to introduce themselves in each of the classes. Harry introduced himself as "an Auror from Great Britain." In the first class over half the class had heard about Harry and his coming to San Francisco. One of the students asked Harry, "Are you the wizard who brought down the notorious Lord Voldemort?"

Harry replied, "His name was Tom Riddle, and although I was the one to duel him in the end, a lot of other people contributed to his downfall."

Another student said, "You are also the Regent in Switzerland. That sort of makes you something like the king of the wizards, doesn't it?"

Harry answered, "Not exactly. My heir, whoever he is, may be more like king or chief wizard, but I'm just a figurehead, as far as I can tell." Harry was aware that he had more influence than he was admitting to.

Everybody knew who Harry was immediately. Harry tried hard to learn the names and something about each of his classmates. Many were from Magical Law Enforcement Departments, most of the students were a decade or more older than Harry. Harry had Dobedo's help with names; house elves have a fantastic memory for people. House elves also have many more ways of describing how people are related to their master, something very helpful for Harry.

Two of the younger non-Law Enforcement students stood out in the class on "Using Magic and Muggle Technology Together". The first student introduced herself after the first class, and wanted to talk about the metalworking business that Dudley and Bill Weasley were running. Her name was Belinda Shashaguay, and her family was in the metalworking business on the US West Coast, mostly making very tiny parts for the computer and high technology industries.

Robrecht VanDer Raaltee was an expert in making Muggle Cellular Telephone networks work in magical spaces. His family, based in the Netherlands, had made a name for themselves, by creating electronic networks in Magical spaces that had been hostile to anything electrical or electronic.

Harry's classes were excellent, and very relevant to his work as an Auror and to some of the issues that he was dealing with in the Wizengamot and the International Council of Witches and Wizards.

Ginny found that she was very busy, and pulled in more directions than she had ever been. She needed to spend about half of her day with Teddy, or at least working with the (mostly) witches who were teaching the younger children. She also found that Harry's schedule was demanding, and although he wanted to help with Teddy he was not the primary caregiver. Her classes were not near as demanding as Harry's, but they took all the spare time she had and more.

Cooking and cleaning was easier by far with magic. She felt that her mother would be very disappointed, but she depended on more Mc Wizard meals than she felt good about, almost every lunch instead of an occasional treat. School was also harder. Ginny was not sure if it was because her memory wasn't quite as good, or that she was worried about Teddy and Harry and keeping them fed and taking care of the house. It seemed that everything was changing in her world.

"Mummy Ginny, Mummy Ginny, we going to school?" Teddy would ask almost every morning.

"Monday through Friday morning we go to school," Ginny replied the first week of school.

"Do you have school today?" Teddy would ask.

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday" Ginny would reply. "What day is today?"

"Dunno? What day?" Teddy said the first Wednesday. He had never had to pay attention to which day of the week it was before this.

"Yesterday was Tuesday," Ginny prompted, "So today is?"

"Threesday?" asked Teddy.

"Say your days of the week for me, Teddy," Ginny told the little boy.

Teddy thought hard, then asked, "Monday, Tuesday, Threesday, Foursday, Fi-day, Saturday, Sunday?"

"Close," Ginny replied, laughing. "Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday."

"I'll never learn all those days, Mum. That's a lot of days!" Teddy complained.

"You can count way past a thousand," Ginny reassured Teddy. "You are a very smart boy. You will learn all the days of the week real quickly."

Teddy looked a little skeptical. "I dunno know, mum Ginny. Saturday and Sunday are different. Monday school starts. Fi-day is the end. All those other days just sort of … I don't know if I can learn all them."

"Sure you will, Ted," Ginny reassured the little boy. "Say them with me, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday."

Teddy repeated the days of the week with Ginny for the rest of the walk to school, and by the end of the first week he knew all his days of the week.

* * *

"Harry," Ginny said one night, "How can one little five year old boy take all your time?

"I've seen you do your homework and cook and do laundry while talking to Teddy," Harry replied.

"I can cook and clean while talking to Ted, but I don't get much homework done when we are talking," Ginny said.

"You do have to listen to him, try to figure out what he is saying," agreed Harry. "Do you need more help? We can get another house elf over here."

"I kind of want to prove to myself, maybe to Mum too, that I can be a wife and mother without lots of house elf help," Ginny said. "Everything is changing, though. I'm still gaining a little weight."

Harry smiled, almost a leer. "It's going in nice places."

Ginny looked at her expanding bust and hips, not sure whether to be happy or upset. Well, so far she was not really that much bigger than when she was first married. She was only a few pounds heavier, and hopefully the weight gain would stop soon.

Maybe she wasn't buying the right kind of food. Thinking back she never before had to buy the food and plan the meals and make time for laundry. House elves did all that for her. How had her mother managed with all those children? Here she was just taking care of Harry and Teddy and going to school and she was just overwhelmed. Mitzi was a lot of help, but Mitzi had to stay close to her to keep her from falling, so it wasn't anything like having a full time house elf helper.

* * *

Ginny's writing classes started the right away, and they were a challenge.

"Those of you born and raised in almost all Magical families have a harder time understanding the Muggle world than those of you raised by parents who kept you in both worlds," the writing teacher said. "What do you find most challenging?"

When it was Ginny's turn she said, "Muggle cartoons. Some of them are pretty easy, but some of them seem to refer to things that refer to things, and it's really hard to follow."

"I have a good example of that," the teacher said. "Look over these cartoons and write a paper explaining what you found most confusing. If you found out why, it would be good to add that in." The teacher handed Ginny four CD's of Rocky the Flying Squirrel.

'Well,' thought Ginny a couple of evenings later. 'I've had enough Muggle fairy tales to get the Fractured Fairy Tale part of this series pretty easily. I just had to buy a book of popular fairy tales to understand the rest. Maybe Harry knows who Boris and Natasha are supposed to be.' "Harry," Ginny said, "Can you help me with my homework? Do you have any idea who these people are supposed to be?"

Ginny put on a CD and played the skits about Boris and Natasha. Harry grinned and laughed. The first time Natasha said "dollink" Harry doubled over with laughter. When the brief episode was done Ginny looked at Harry and said, "What is so funny? Who are those people?"

Harry had to catch his breath. Finally he said, "They are supposed to be Russian spies, not very good ones, and criminals but not very good at that either."

"I can see that they are not very competent," a very puzzled Ginny said. "I suppose that's funny, but not that funny. What am I missing?"

"Remember that estate in Eastern Europe where I said everybody was cheating everybody, where Kreacher got so mad he was jumping up and down pointing his finger at a Goblin?" Harry asked.

"Yes," said Ginny. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Bill had hired couple of Americans who knew business and Slavic languages, to manage and oversee some of the Eastern European properties. She is very tall and he is very short, and I think they changed their names to Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale. Boris is way too smart and competent, hardly bad enough, and he is Boris mostly because of his size. Natasha is right on, however! I'm going to ask Bill if they are still working for me."

Ginny looked at Harry. "Boris Badenov, bad enough? Oh Harry, that's an awful pun."

"And?" questioned Harry.

"The whole series if full of awful puns," Ginny mused. "They did that on purpose?"

"Think Fred and George," Harry replied.

"I guess they did," Ginny said. "That helps! I don't have to worry about writing about something because it's too obvious. Boris is bad enough, just not competent enough."

Harry and Ginny spent a couple more hours going over the Rocky the Flying Squirrel cartoons, analyzing the humor, finding the references that Harry got and Ginny did not. Ginny had more than enough for a couple of papers for her writing class.

Harry wrote a brief e-mail to Bill asking about Boris and Natasha, and got this reply back. "Harry, they are still stationed in Eastern Europe. They came back to the West Coast, to California, for some of months study, and to take a break. I should have told you, but Boris is studying in San Francisco right now. I'll have them get in touch with you."

'I am very curious how Ginny is going to react to Natasha,' thought Harry.

Friday Harry received a phone call from Natasha. "Dollink" she said in that horrible Russian accent, and then in her best West Coast American "We'd love to come over tomorrow. Give Ginny a ride in the car. The offer is still open."

"My five year old godson is staying with us," Harry said.

"I'll make sure we have a child seat in the car," Natasha said cheerily. "I'll even watch the little bugger if you want to use the back seat!" Harry thought, 'this may be like playing with dynamite. It's either going to be very good or very bad.'

"Ginny," Harry called. "Remember when I told you about Boris and Natasha? They are here in San Francisco, and would like to meet with us tomorrow. Would that be all right with you?"

"How about nine in the morning?" asked Ginny.

Harry gave Natasha a call and arraigned for them to drive over to the apartment building where Harry and Ginny were staying.

The day was cool but not below freezing. Being San Francisco the fog was just beginning to burn off. Harry had a heavy coat on, and Ginny was warmly bundled up and had bundled up Teddy as well.

Harry, Ginny and Teddy were waiting outside when the 1959 Candy Apple Red Cadillac convertible with the huge tail fins came driving up. Boris was sitting in the driver's seat, wearing a hat that looked like it had been lifted from the cartoon, with a pencil thin moustache that was a very good imitation of the one on Boris Badenov.

Natasha got out of the car. Harry could not believe it. Natasha was obviously very pregnant, but instead of a maternity dress she had on one of the typical Natasha type dresses with a bump in front that could have been drawn by a cartoon artist.

"Harry dollink," Natasha said in an expansive manner imitating the cartoon in an obvious parody. "Ginny dollink, Teddy dollink."

Ginny started to laugh. Ginny was laughing so hard that what little balance she had was going, so Harry rushed over to help Mitzi support her.

Teddy was staring at everybody, not at all sure what was going on.

In an American West Coast accent Natasha said, "Teddy, is this a little confusing?"

Teddy nodded yes.

"We are playing, just a moment." Natasha asked Ginny, "Has Teddy seen the cartoons?"

"Yes," Ginny answered.

"You're Boris and Natasha from the cartoons?" Teddy asked, his eyes wide open in amazement.

"Sort of," Natasha said. "We are pretending to be them."

"Ginny, do you want to sit up with Boris or in back with me?" Natasha asked. "We are going to put Teddy in the middle."

"I'd rather sit in back and talk to you," Ginny said. "We can put Teddy between us." Ginny turned to Mitzi and said, "I have plenty of help here, Mitzi. Why don't you take a rest."

Mitzi looked suspiciously at Ginny, but went back into the apartment building.

Natasha let Teddy climb into the car, and Ginny followed. Right in the middle of the large back seat was a raised child seat with pink flowering fabric on it. Ginny sat down on one side of the seat and got ready to put her seat belt on, and Natasha entered the car from the other side.

Teddy was standing on the hump in the middle of the floor, looking at the car seat with some distain.

"You need to sit in the car seat so we can put your seat belt on," Natasha said.

Teddy touched the pink fabric, looked up at Natasha, and said, "It's kind of girly."

"I'm sure sitting on pink fabric is not going to contaminate your bottom," Ginny said.

"Can you change it to look like a GUY seat?" Teddy asked.

Boris, Harry and Natasha were all trying to keep from laughing. Ginny said, "I will transfigure it to blue flowers, Teddy. Is that all right?"

Teddy sighed in resignation. "I guess it's all right. Blue flowers are not QUITE as GIRLY as pink flowers."

Ginny said, "Not quite so girly?""

Teddy just looked at the seat suspiciously.

After they got in the car Boris put the top down and said some charms. "The Heat from the car is also by magic. It's sort of like being outside without this blasted damp cold."

"What else can this car do?" asked Harry.

"Made baby in car, dollink!" said Natasha. "Back seat ideal for …" Natasha didn't say anything else, with a nod towards Teddy, but the looks she and Boris exchanged told the rest of the story.

"When are you due?" asked Ginny, and Ginny and Natasha talked, played with Teddy and, to Harry's relief, they seemed to bond right away.

They drove around the San Francisco Bay area for some time, and while they were driving and sightseeing Natasha was busy making friends with Teddy. Finally Natasha asked Teddy, "Would you like to spend the night with us so your mother and father could have a night to themselves?"

"Do I have to sleep in a girly bed?" asked Teddy.

"What's a girly bed?" Natasha asked.

"Victoire, she is sort of a cousin, except I'm a Lupin, not a Weasley, so she isn't really a cousin. Victoire has a girly bedroom. It has flowers and lace and a HUGE closet for clothes, and her own room with a loo and a big, HUGE tub, and she takes bubble baths in it and comes out smelling like flowers and like a GIRL. I like that, except she wants me to sleep with her in her bed with a can o peas on top.

"Victoire really is sort of my best friend, but she is a GIRL and I am a BOY and I'm not sure about taking bubble baths with her. I don't want to smell like a GIRL. I don't want to sleep in a girly bed and with a girl."

Natasha reassured Teddy. "We have a guest bedroom with a real big person bed in it, and it is not at all girly. If we give you a bath we will not use bubble bath, and you will not come out smelling like a girl. I married a guy, and I like him being a guy."

"Could I, Mum?" Teddy asked.

Ginny thought. She really could use an evening away from Teddy. "Let's go back to the apartment, and get some night clothes and another change of clothes for Teddy."

Natasha reassured Ginny that they had a bed for Teddy to sleep in and could take care of a little boy, and Teddy seemed excited to be going on another adventure.

The red Cadillac had been followed by two Aurors riding big Honda Gold Wing Motorcycles. Harry spoke to one of the Aurors, and they assured Harry that they would keep a good watch over then but allow Harry and Ginny privacy when they wanted it. The Motorcycles and Auror uniforms were a Magical Gray color that made it hard for Muggles to see and even harder for Muggles to remember.

After they left Teddy with Boris and Natasha Harry drove up to the Redwood Forests a couple of hours north of San Francisco. The couple had a nice meal at a restaurant, and then drove to a rest area high up the mountains. There was a magical road that they could take, that led further out into the forest and away from the rest area. When they got to the end of the road they were alone in the middle of a meadow.

They made the car invisible, and then turned the backseat into a bed. Maybe it was the spells on the bed, but they made love four times before getting going the next morning. After the last time Ginny said to Harry, "I promise you I didn't use the _Touch-of-Lust_ spell!

Harry said, "There are some sort of spells on the back seat of this car." Harry looked again at the instructions on how to change the bed back to a car seat. Harry and Ginny used the loo at the rest area, ate breakfast and lunch at restaurants on the road, and about one in the afternoon picked up Teddy.

Ginny wondered if Natasha had gotten pregnant in the back seat of the car. Well, she had not really had what she considered a good period, so at least she wouldn't get pregnant in the back of that car.


	5. CH 5 Yes, Ginny, that kind of Pregn

BPC CH 5 "Yes, Ginny, that kind of Pregnant"

* * *

We find out what else happened in the back of the Cadillac.

* * *

Two Saturdays after the trip in the car Harry and Teddy wanted to go do something fun. Ginny and Mitzi went along, and they went to Disneyland in Southern California where it was warm. To her disgust Ginny found out that the smell of the park food made her stomach, which had been a little more queasy than usual the last couple of days, feel even worse. She also found that even the park rides she could go on did not sit well, and she ended up enjoying Harry and Teddy having a good time but not doing much herself. Harry was a little worried, but Ginny just told him that she was having a harder time adjusting to California than she thought she would.

Ginny was still gaining a little weight, but for some reason most of it was now going to her bust. Occasionally she felt like she did when she was an adolescent just developing a shape, like her breasts were tight, like they were growing, which they obviously were. She was going to have to get bigger bras, and if she was not careful she was going to have to have her clothes altered or get different clothes. She woke up most mornings with an upset stomach, but had gotten some sort of potion from the local magical pharmacy that seemed to help some. And somehow since the end of January she was more tired than usual.

Ginny also spotted, just a little, a couple of days the beginning of February. 'Another month without a real period' Ginny thought. 'I guess I won't get pregnant until we get back to England and I can see the healers there.'

Finally Ginny asked one of the witches at Teddy's school "Where do you go to get bras? I'm going to need a bigger one.

Ginny was referred to a magical store a few blocks from their apartment. When she got there the witch did an examination, then she brought out a small section of bras. "This is what you need," she said as she brought out three different bras. The all said the same thing, "Expands for your changing shape."

Ginny knew she was still gaining weight. She was going to have to talk to the doctor about this. And why did most of the weight go to her bust? Ginny looked at the bras. Ginny discovered that she had gone from a C cup to a D cup? According to North American sizes she had been a C, plenty big enough for as little as she was. She reluctantly purchased one of the larger bras. She thought she could make the rest of her bras fit, with a little magic.

Her stomach was upset again. This moving to America was way more complicated than she though it was going to be. 'There must be something in the water or food that's making me sick,' she thought. 'Something doesn't agree with me.'

That weekend they went to some sort of Fair. The food was just awful! American hot dogs were disgusting enough compared to the good bangers they had at home, but they fried them in oil to get something they called a corn dog. They deep fat fried everything! Ginny was in what was a really disgusting loo twice throwing up. Her stomach never felt quite right after that, although she didn't throw up again.

* * *

Ginny was not happy. She was far touchier emotionally than she had any right to be, and she knew it. She must be mental, sometimes very happy, then upset for no reason. She had checked in with the medical specialist in San Francisco who was going to be checking on her head injury the end of January, within 3 weeks of their arrival. Now it was the first of March, and she was checking in again, and at Harry's insistence getting a full checkup.

Ginny had a list. She was still gaining weight. From 89 lb when she was playing with the Harpies, lighter than the 100 lb she weighted before she got fit working out with the Harpies, to by November back at 100 lb and her periods had seemed to being on the verge of starting, as she had a little spotting a couple of months in a row. She was back to the same size she was when she was married. Ginny liked her breasts that size, not too big but plenty big enough. They fit her very small frame. But by the end of January she was gaining weight again, and by the first of March her breasts were maybe a full size bigger. She was going from being really curvy, which she liked, to being BIG around on top. She wasn't sure she wanted to be BIG, not like that! She was going to look like a shorter version of her mother, matronly not … she liked her shape the way it was when she got married!

And her stomach had not been quite right. She was not throwing up; well maybe a couple of times since that awful Fair food, but not really. But food tasted a little different, and her stomach was uneasy. Maybe it was too many Mc Wizard meals. Maybe she wasn't a very good cook, or maybe she was too good a cook like her mother. And she knew she was more emotional than she should be. Maybe it was the head injury.

Everything should be perfect. Harry was enjoying his classes, and learning a lot. Ginny was enjoying her classes, and learning a lot. Her balance wasn't any better, but she and Mitzi were beginning to function well together. The house elf was really helping, and not just with her balance. In some ways Ginny felt better than she had since she had gotten injured.

She felt sexier. She really wanted to please Harry, and despite the lack of variety the frequency of sex was great. It was twice a day, sort of. If they missed one, Ginny really tried to schedule a make-up session in the middle of the day. Of course some days were just too busy, but she tried! Some days she was just overwhelmed, though, and several nights she had fallen asleep while Harry was getting ready for bed. In some ways it was the best sex ever; Ginny felt so good after every session, like this is what life was supposed to be like.

Teddy was in a regular classroom with up to ten children for the first time in his life, and probably the last time until he started at Hogwarts. Still they were very small classes taught by witches and a few wizards, some grandparents, most of whom had their own children in the classes, and she spent lots of time helping. Over half the hours that Teddy was in class she was there, not always working with Teddy. She enjoyed being with the children, and when she and Harry had their own children she was going to enjoy being a mother. It was just very tiring, and she was way more tired than she thought she should be.

Teddy was enjoying the whole trip to America as a grand adventure. He missed his grandmothers, Andromeda and Molly. Teddy always considered Molly another grandmother; actually everybody did. She and Harry were mum and dad, even though Teddy knew they were godparents and not his real parents, and even though he lived with the grandmothers most of the time. And Teddy missed his cousins, but not enough to want to go back. As long as they could talk on the phone or see and talk to each other with the mirrors every week Teddy was fine.

The first doctor said her head injury was healing fine, but again reminded Ginny not to do anything that could give another impact on her head. She could not even ride the fast rides at the amusement parks. She had to let Harry and Teddy go on some of the rides while she waited. Teddy at five could go on rides she could not! Taking that bludger to the head was too severe to ever get 100% totally better.

Ginny had to give urine and blood samples. Then she had to answer some questions.

"When was your last period?"

"Ginny answered, "I had some spotting in November and December, but it wasn't like the periods I used to have. There was a little spotting the end of January too, but it wasn't much. "

Ginny got sort of a puzzled look, and said "There must be something about America keeping me from getting a real period."

The assistant healer asking the questions laughed. Then she asked, "Have you been throwing up? Has your stomach been upset?"

Ginny said, "No, not really. Well, once, at some local fair, but that was because the food was JUST AWFUL."

"Have you noticed any changed in your weight?"

Ginny snapped back, "I KNOW I'm heavier."

She knew she was heavier; she had been avoiding getting on a scale since the end of January.

"Have you experienced any changes in emotions?"

Ginny was asking herself, 'WHY WAS THIS QUESTIONAIR GETTING HER UPSET? WHAT ELSE was wrong with her? She was close to tears. This was so stupid. She wished Harry was here with her, but he had class. Well the class was just getting over, but she did not want him to rush right over here like she was some helpless emotional woman. She had NEVER been helpless. She had always been competent, able to keep up with the boys, tough.' Ginny had quite the conversation with herself. Finally she yelled at the poor assistant healer, "I'VE BEEN A LITTLE TOUCHY LATELY! I'm sorry. I did not mean to yell at you. It's just that I haven't been quite myself lately."

Finally Ginny saw the witch healer.

"I'm Tammy Tidewater, Ginny," the middle age witch said, introducing herself. "I'm what you would call a healer midwife, although here they call me an OB/GYN, or specialist in the reproductive systems of adolescent and adult women. You have quite a medical history for a young woman. You haven't exactly been good to your body."

"I was attacked!" Ginny said. "I didn't exactly ask to get hurt."

"How are you feeling, Ginny?" asked Tammy. "I see you are a little tired, a little overwhelmed."

"Moving to San Francisco, starting school, it is just a little harder to handle than I anticipated. Before coming here I took care of our godson Teddy on weekends, and always had house elf help. Since moving here I'm a full time housekeeper, and a full time mother, and I'm going to school, and writing, and it's all a lot," Ginny said. 'Mitzi, my elf, is a real help, but she has to stay close to me to help me with my balance, so together we still have to run the house. I can't just have her do it and leave me."

"Becoming a mother changes you," Tammy said. "Your last period was in December, I see."

"As far as I can remember," Ginny said. "I haven't had a REAL period yet, just a little spotting in November and December, and even less the beginning of February."

"You've been pretty hard on your body. The scar on your breast should not interfere with nursing. The lack of balance and leg injury isn't going to help as you gain weight, though. You have been a little sick in the morning, but not too bad?" Tammy asked.

"The upset stomach comes and goes," Ginny replied.

"You haven't thrown up?" asked Tammy.

"Well, I did throw up at a Fair, and the stomach hasn't been right since. Fair food is just AWFUL. Hot dogs are bad enough; anemic fast food versions of real bangers, but then they're deep fried in fat! Corn Dogs and Elephant Ears and all sorts of deep fat fried stuff. It's awful! No pumpkin juice and none of the good spices I'm used to. I try to eat at our magical restaurants, but Harry and Teddy want to go and see Muggle things."

"I will give you potions to help with that. It should go away in a couple of months anyway, when your body is more used to the changes it is going through," Tammy helpfully remarked. "Actually everything is fine, just perfect so far!

Ginny could not believe it. Everything did not feel fine to her, and she almost exploded, loudly saying, "What do you mean everything is fine? I'm gaining weight, my stomach is upset, and my breasts are growing. Plus I'm too emotional, well maybe I've always been a little emotional, but it's worse."

"All of that is normal, Ginny," said Tammy. "I'd like you to gain another twenty or thirty pounds, but we will watch your diet. I would like to make sure you do not gain too much weight."

"You want me to gain twenty or thirty MORE pounds?" Ginny asked. "How heavy am I?"

"You are about one hundred twenty. You were one hundred and ten at your first physical, so you are gaining weight faster than we would like you to gain," Tammy replied. "The potions should help. We'll watch your weight.

"And your breasts may get bigger, but they will go back down eventually, maybe not all the way. There are spells we can use to help, and we are getting you potions that you should take every day that will help a lot. Your body is changing, it needs to."

Ginny panicked. Why did she have to gain that much weight, just because she came to North America? "Did you say twenty or thirty more pounds? WHY DOES MY BODY NEED TO CHANGE?" yelled Ginny. "How does coming to America cause your WHOLE BODY to change?"

"You're becoming a mother, Ginny," Tammy said.

"I've been mothering Teddy since just after he was born!" Ginny said. "I've been taking care of him full time since my accident, but why should that cause my body to change?"

Tammy looked at Ginny rather confused. "Teddy doesn't have anything to do with your body changing, Ginny. It's becoming a mother."

"What do you mean, becoming a mother?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, you really don't know? You're pregnant, about six weeks along," said Tammy. "I thought you'd taken a test and knew, and that's why you were here. That is why your periods stopped and your breasts are swelling and your stomach has been upset, and why you are having some problem with your emotions."

Ginny looked at Tammy. What did she say? She asked, "Pregnant, like I'm going to have a baby? You mean that kind of pregnant?"

Tammy answered, "Yes, Ginny, that kind of pregnant."

"Oh, Boggarts! I though you planned this sort of thing," Ginny said. "I mean, well, George and Angelina weren't even married when she got pregnant with Fred, so I guess you don't always plan this sort of thing, but I thought Harry and I were going to,

"I mean you really ought to, this is so life changing, and …

"But I never had a REAL period! Bollox and Boggarts. Oh my! OH MY!"

She looked down at her still flat stomach and kind of felt up to her expanding bust. She and Harry really had not talked much about starting a family since she was hurt. He had just agreed when she suggested trying AFTER they got back from San Francisco. What if Harry didn't want her to get pregnant until after they were back?

She knew that your body changed when you had a baby. SHE was more than ready to have a baby, she thought, maybe. She hoped Harry was. She was just not quite ready for her body to change, and too much was already going on, and now this! She just had not thought much about it. So she asked, "Am I ever going to get my old body back?"

"Do you want more children?" asked Tammy.

"Harry and I were talking about having two or three. Three or . . . but maybe four. I do not think we will stop at one," said Ginny. She giggled. "I told Harry when I retired from Quidditch I'd have lots of pretty babies with him. I'm really pregnant? Pregnant, like I'm going to have a baby in, when?"

"You are about six weeks along, so you have thirty four more to go. We will get a better calculation later. I think, probably October."

"We will be back in England in October," Ginny said. "Will it cause a problem if I'm pregnant over here and then have a baby back home?

"I do not see why that would be a problem. Are you going to nurse your children? It really is the best for mother and baby," said Tammy.

"Oh my mother nursed all of us," said Ginny, "and all my sisters-in-law nursed their babies." Even Audrey thought Ginny. "I even nursed our godson Teddy for 3 months after his parents were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, using a Mother Minerva's magical nursing bra. It felt good to have a baby on my breast. But my breasts did not get any bigger then."

"Of course not," said Tammy. "Your breasts were not actually making the milk. But now they are getting ready to make milk for your baby. That is why they are getting larger."

"I really want to nurse our children," said Ginny "but I feel like a cow." She looked down at her breasts, which felt a little tight. She had never been that big! "I'm just having a hard time. We didn't PLAN this. I, I didn't expect, I, maybe I should have but sort of accidently getting pregnant isn't quite what I imagined.

"Everything changes when you have a baby," said Ginny, "and I feel so dumb. I guess I should have known. But I just got used to not having periods, when I was playing for the Harpies and weighed 89 pounds, and then I got hurt, and then everything was changing with taking care of Teddy full time, and then moving to America for a few months, and … and …classes, and Harry is so busy, and …" Ginny was obviously quite emotional, and Tammy went over and held her.

"Ginny," said Tammy gently, "do you really want to look like a 17 year old when you are in your 30's, with 2 or 3 children? We have mothers, who with lots of exercise and spells have managed to look like they stayed 17, but it is not natural, and they have to repeat the spells 2 or 3 times a day. We call them Barbie's after the dolls. It is sort of sad really. You should be able to look like a reasonably slender, good looking woman after you have your children, but like a woman not a 17 year old girl. Your body will change. You are still a very attractive young lady, and you will be after you have children."

"I feel fat," said Ginny, tears starting to form, again feeling her hips and waist, painfully aware that she was heavier than she was when she was married.

"I've dealt with too many weight problems, Ginny," said Tammy. She was getting upset. (Ginny was referred to Tammy because she was so thin when she was playing Quidditch, and Tammy was the witch who dealt with women with weight issues.) "I've had 5'10" girls in here weighing under 89 pounds, skin and bones, saying they felt fat. I've had some of them die on me. Don't tell me you are too fat. I had too many mothers come in who really are fat, not much taller than you, and 250, 300, 400, even 450 pounds. Do you know what it is like to loose both a mother and her baby because she was too fat! Don't tell me you're too fat! You are a good weight for your size and as far along as you are in your pregnancy. Don't tell me you're fat. Tell me you want a healthy baby, and you'll do what I tell you to do to have a healthy baby. And that includes gaining some more weight, but not too much. OK Ginny?"

"Harry is going to think I'm fat," said Ginny, suddenly feeling very sorry for herself and not at all sure if Harry was going to like this.

"I guarantee you that Harry is going to think you are beautiful! If you both want children he is going to be thrilled as you get bigger down here," and Tammy patted Ginny's stomach, "because that means HIS baby is getting bigger.

"Usually at this stage we do not have to see you back here for several weeks, but I want you to schedule an appointment back here in two weeks, and tell the front office that we need to schedule a time when Harry can be with you. Would you like that?" said Tammy.

"It's HIS fault!" said Ginny. "He'd BETTER come with me to these appointments. Well," Ginny sort of giggled, "I can't say it's ALL his fault. We kind of did it together. But his body doesn't change, and everything changes for me," and she threw her hands up in the air.

"Here are some potions that will settle your stomach, and help you and the baby stay healthy. I'll see you and Harry in about two weeks," said Tammy.

"I'm sorry I was so dumb," said Ginny. "Two weeks."

As she walked out of the medical facility Ginny tried to think what happened six weeks ago? They took that stupid car for a drive and turned the back seat into a bed and, Oh no, was that the night? In the back seat of a car?

Now she had to tell Harry. Over the years she had though about all sorts of clever ways to tell Harry, but none of them fit. Harry would ask about the medical appointment. Harry had noticed that her breasts were getting bigger; well it was hard not to notice. None of her clothes fit any more. Besides, her breasts were tender and felt a little swollen, and she had to tell him not to push on them much. Oh she still liked sex. If anything she wanted more since she became pregnant, if that was possible. Ginny knew she wanted sex more often than any of her sisters-in-law. It was just that men seemed to like busty women and she did not want to become a cow.

Ginny thought of her mother, who was pretty busty, and both grandmothers. Then she remembered great-grandmother Brown, on her father's side, who was still living. Great-grandmother Brown made her mother look small on top. 'She's huge,' thought Ginny as she looked at her expanding bust line. That was probably why Lavender was even bigger around on top than Ginny, although Lavender was never as skinny as Ginny was.

Isn't this what they had always wanted? To have a baby? Wasn't this the Happily Ever After dream, to be pregnant with and have babies with Harry? Why was she close to tears instead of giddily happy? She could not think of what to say. She just had to get home, tell Harry, then within a half hour or so go and get Teddy.

Harry was sitting on the sofa when Ginny walked in. He looked hard at her, and could see she had been crying. Then she shouted out "QUIT LOOKING AT MY BREASTS. THEY ARE BIGGER, AND THEY ARE GOING TO GET EVEN BIGGER. Men all want their wives to look like one of those stupid Muggle Movie Starlets. And I'm going to get all BIG AND FAT AND UGLY, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT."

Harry had no idea how to handle this outburst. He kept quiet; anything he said would make things worse. Ginny had been very touchy lately, and he could be in trouble no matter what he said or did.

Ginny came over to the sofa and sat down next to Harry and leaned into him and cried, and then said, "I ought to be as happy as I have ever been, and I am really, sort of, I guess, but at the same time everything is changing, and I had all sorts of ways I though of telling you, and instead I come in here and yell at you and I know that's not right."

Ginny was quiet for a couple of minutes. Harry just held her, which seemed to help. Then she smiled and said, "I love you," and snuggled into Harry's side.

Harry knew there was more to the story. After five years of marriage Harry knew that there was nothing he could say that would not risk Ginny exploding again. He just needed to wait until she was ready to talk. Right now she was just snuggling into Harry and she seemed to be, well it was hard to tell what she was feeling. To Harry it looked like Ginny was dealing with something very important, and he was beginning to get worried.

Ginny was beginning to relax. It felt really good snuggling up against Harry. She really had to tell Harry. She was sure he was going to be happy. She finally just looked up at Harry and said in a quiet voice, "I'm pregnant." She went back to snuggling, putting her head against Harry's chest. "We didn't plan this, Harry. It's not that I don't want to have a baby. It's just that I always thought that we'd decide the when and, and, and I, I just didn't expect it.

"I guess it's not all your fault," she said. "I guess it's not really anybody's fault, it's what we wanted, isn't it?"

Pregnant thought Harry. Ginny's pregnant! We are going to have a baby! Well that would explain a lot of the symptoms. It made sense. A baby! All Harry ever wanted out of life, when he finally realized that he was going to live, was to marry Ginny and have a family of his own, a wife and children to love. Ginny was pregnant! The tears started, and they came out as a shower. He really did not expect to be this emotional. "Oh Ginny," he finally said. "I am so happy! I love you so much!"

Ginny looked at the clock and realized she was going to have to pick up Teddy soon. "Can you come with me to pick up Teddy?" said Ginny, standing up.

"I would be delighted, my most wonderful pregnant wife," said Harry, taking Ginny in his arms and giving her a long passionate kiss. When they finally came up for air Harry asked, "So when do we tell the family?"

Ginny looked shocked. Mother! Her mother would be all over her. Ginny knew that by being her youngest and her only daughter pregnant half a world away, there would be no peace until mother was over here fussing over her, and with everybody else her mother felt she needed to fuss over Ginny would have no peace from her mother unless Molly convinced her to move back to England. She missed her family, but was enjoying this break, and she was not about to leave Harry again! "Don't you dare tell anyone!" said Ginny. "Mother will find out when we get back to England and not a moment sooner! Otherwise she will fuss over me, and drive us both craze that she is half a world away. Not a word to anyone! Promise me!"

"Ginny," Harry said, "all the papers already have you pregnant! Just how long do you think you can keep this a secret? We ought to call your mother, who will be furious if the press knows before you tell her. Then we need to call Cindy and have some sort of announcement."

Ginny took a deep breath. She turned to Harry and said, "You are right. I know you are right. It's just not what I want."

Ginny was beginning to feel better. As they walked over to Teddy's school she said "You know Harry, some of the symptoms are not so bad when you know what is going on. I just feel so stupid that I did not know. I really had forgotten that you were suppose to have a period every month, not that I did not know but it had been so long since I had regular periods that not having one was sort of normal. And I blamed all my stomach problems to the food over here, not to anything happening to my body, and the same with the emotions. I thought everything I was going through had to do with us moving over here. I've never been pregnant before and just had no idea how it felt."

Then looking at Harry Ginny got a resigned expression on her face saying "You are just going to have to put up with big fat emotional me if you want me to have this baby."

Harry looked at Ginny, a little exasperated. He knew she was real touchy when it came to how her body looked. He said what he was honestly feeling, "Ginny, I've always thought that pregnant women were beautiful. It is a sign of new life, that we have faith in the human race and want to keep it going. For us it also means that we think there is a future for young witches and wizards. That bump you are going to get, that's not fat, and it's a person! Our baby, partly you and partly me and our love made so real that it has become another person. I love you, not some idealized memory of what you looked like when you were 17. I still think you look spectacular, and you will always look good to me."

Ginny said, "I had all sorts of tender and romantic ways I was going to tell you we were having a baby, and instead I yelled at you. I feel so stupid. How do you put up with me?"

"I love you, Ginny," said Harry. "I knew you were a fiery red head when I fell in love with you."

"I'm going to end up looking just like my mother," said Ginny said sadly.

"The first person who ever mothered me was your mother," said Harry. "I don't really care if you look like your mother. I bet you will yell at our children, just like your mother, and they will be just as afraid, as your brothers were."

"I wasn't afraid of mum," said Ginny. "Well, not usually. Not like the boys."

"Merlin, help us if we have a girl like you," said Harry.

"Dad could terrify me, for some reason, even though he never shouted," said Ginny. "Don't tell my father that."

Harry woke up the next morning, used the loo, shaved, and then went back to bed. He looked at Ginny sleeping on her back, her expanding breasts rising and falling under the light blanket. Harry thought he could stare at Ginny for hours, if he ever had the time. He could remember winter vacations on the beach when he WOULD stare at Ginny for hours. Harry used his wand to cause the blankets to gently remove themselves and fold neatly on a settee at the end of the bed.

She was just beautiful! She was heavier, in the hips and all around, but her breasts were what were growing most noticeably now. He was a little embarrassed by how much pleasure he received when they were chest to chest and she was rubbing against him. She loved to have him touch them, and he loved to play with them. He was a little ashamed by how much pleasure he was getting in seeing her breasts expand, especially considering her reaction yesterday, but a bustier Ginny wasn't exactly a problem for Harry, even if Ginny did end up looking more like Molly.

Ginny woke up and looked over to Harry. She looked at her breasts, and then she said. "Please keep looking, and touching. I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. They are just a little tender right now."

Harry gently touched Ginny, and before long they were making love.

After they had eaten breakfast, while Harry was taking care of Teddy, Ginny called her mother. Her mother answered her Wizarding Cell Phone, saying, "Hello? Hello?"

"Mum, it's Ginny. I'm pregnant, Mum."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?! YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY? Witches Rumors was right, for once?" Molly asked. "You didn't get pregnant in the back of that caddy like car, did you?"

"I might have. Why?"

"'Witches Rumors' says that Muggles think it is really bad luck to get pregnant in the back seat of a car. They have all sorts of really bad words for it."

"I don't know, mum. I haven't even been in a lot of cars, and that's the first time Harry and I… Well, I'm not sure. It's not like that's the only time we did it."

"I guess not! Did you REALLY do it in Harry's office?"

"Mum?"

"I haven't done it with your father in his office … yet, and he has such a nice big office now. We ought to. In the back seat of a car? Really?"

"Mum, I'm pregnant! I don't want to talk about what Harry and I did to get pregnant. It's the same thing you and dad did to have all of us, I'm pretty sure. Now what do I do?"

"I never got pregnant in the back seat of a caddy like, or anything like that. We had to settle for the bed at the Burrow. Well … except for Bill. Have you seen a midwife yet?"

"What about Bill?"

"NEVER MIND about Bill, have you seen a midwife yet?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Just do what she tells you to do. It's not like you have to do anything for a while."

"Harry says we have to tell Cindy, and make an announcement."

"That you did it in the back of that caddy like car?"

"No, that I'm pregnant."

"Oh, I guess he is right. The papers are sure writing about it."

"I feel like that year when I went from being almost flat to having boobs, all over again. How big am I going to get, mum?"

Molly thought a little, and Ginny waited. Finally Ginny said again "MUM, how BIG am I going to get?"

"Some women hardly get any bigger, but all your female ancestors got pretty big."

Ginny looked at her bust; that was not exactly what she wanted to hear. Then she glanced at the clock. "Oh. I have to go to take Teddy to school. Will you call Cindy for me?"

"I would be delighted! Congratulations! We're going to have ANOTHER BABY!"

"Thanks Mum. Good Bye."

"I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL YOUR FATHER! Love you. Good bye, Ginny."


	6. CH 6 Molly gives Ginny her First Pregna

CH 6 Molly gives Ginny her First Pregnancy Lesson

Thank you FriendofMolly for the title of this chapter, and for many of Molly's words to Ginny.

* * *

Ginny walked in to the school with Teddy. Ginny was sure that her mother was letting all her sister-in-laws, and anybody else she met, know that she was pregnant. She could forget about keeping her pregnancy a secret.

Josephine Guest, the head of the co-op school, was at the front desk nursing the youngest of her sixteen children. Josephine had twelve children by the time she was thirty five and then one more at forty, forty five, fifty and this one at fifty five. Every time Ginny saw her she was reminded that a witch could get pregnant into her forties for the first time and if she had already had children bear more into her fifties. There was some controversy in witches' circles about all the time they were fertile. Was it a really good thing, or a really really bad thing?

"Did the midwife confirm it?" Jo asked.

Ginny unconsciously reached for her expanding bust.

"Oh, with your family history I expect you will get a lot bigger," Jo said with a knowing grin.

"I'm not going to be able keep my pregnancy secret from anybody, am I?" Ginny said.

"Oh Merlin, no! I knew with each of my daughters almost as soon as they knew. You can just tell. Besides Ginny, why would you want to keep it a secret?"

When Ginny left the school, while she was eating lunch with Mitzi at the McWizard Meals store, Ginny called Natasha. "I think I got pregnant in the back of your car," Ginny said

"FOUR!" Natasha shouted. "That's four babies conceived in the back of that car!"

"Four?" asked Ginny.

"Two of our friends borrowed the car and ended up pregnant, so when Dennis and I decided to have a baby we used the car, and it WORKED!"

"Dennis?" asked Ginny.

"Boris, his real name is Dennis deCarlo, and he is from the middle of the US, Des Moines, Iowa. I was raised Jane Johnson in San Diego. Boris and Natasha is more fun, but our children will be deCarlo's."

"Is it really bad luck to conceive a baby in the back seat of a car?" Ginny asked.

"Only if you are not married and don't want to have a baby," Natasha said. "Once you are married who cares where you do it, as long as it's not in public."

That afternoon Ginny had mostly finished her writing assignment, and she left to pick up Teddy at the school. Ginny spent the mornings helping out at the school, and the afternoons in class and doing homework. The umbrella stroller that kept her balance and held her laptop and backpack was with her, as usual, along with Mitzi

As Ginny walked into the school she noticed her mother and Cindy Base Hudson sitting in chairs waiting for her.

"Hello Mum," Ginny said.

Molly got up and gave Ginny one of her special Molly Weasley hugs. "Oh Ginny, my little girl, It's so good to see you, Ginny. We've missed you."

"I've missed you and Dad too. Oh, I have to go and pick up Teddy," Ginny said.

"We'd love to come with you and see Teddy's classroom," Molly said, inviting herself along.

Ginny went in with her two guests, and introduced them to the assembled crowd of parents and grandparents and staff. "Everyone, I would like to introduce my Mum, Molly Weasley, and a good friend of ours, Cindy Base Hudson."

"Gramum Weasley," Teddy said, running up and hugging Molly.

Sarah Guest looked at Molly and said, "Isn't it exciting, about Ginny! Do you have any other grandchildren?"

"Six," Molly said, "and my daughter-in-law Fleur is pregnant, due in August, and Ginny dear, when are you due?"

"October," Ginny said, confirming what everybody knew already.

"So by the end of October I should have eight grandchildren," Molly continued, beaming. "Plus Teddy, of course."

"Mum, why don't you and Cindy come to our apartment," Ginny told her Mum and Cindy.

"We have a room for the weekend in the same building," Molly said. "That would be nice."

Ginny silently walked to the apartment, Molly talking to Teddy. Teddy was talking a mile a minute to Molly, trying to tell her all the things he had been doing and was learning. Ginny knew they were going to have to make an announcement soon. Mum had made sure every one of the parents or grandparents in the room knew she was pregnant, and the word would spread quickly.

"Fleur's pregnant?" Ginny asked her mother. "I thought you couldn't get pregnant when you were nursing?"

"We have potions that both help with nursing and keep you from getting pregnant. Nursing alone is not a foolproof method of birth control, as Fleur found out."

"Is she upset?"

"Not really. Fleur did say that she intends to take a break from having babies after this one."

Teddy went down for a nap. Cindy said she would work on the press release and watch Teddy, Molly asked Ginny to come to the apartment she and Cindy were sharing. Molly brewed a pot of tea and set out some homemade cookies she had brought with her. She and Ginny sat down at the table. "Ginny, sweetheart, is there anything you want to talk about? I have so many things I want to tell you, so many memories, of when I was expecting you and your brothers."

Ginny began slowly pouring her heart to her Mum. "Mum, I'm so confused, and even angry at times, I love Harry and we've talked about having children, I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"What is it, dear?" Molly asked

"Mum, I CAN NOT BELIEVE I GOT PREGNANT IN A MERLIN HEXED BACK SEAT OF A CAR!" Ginny yelled." I'M NOT READY. I DON"T WANT TO GET FAT, I'M SCARED HARRY WILL STOP LOVING ME IF I DO."

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY POTTER!" Molly started with her best HOWLER voice. Seeing Ginny flinch, Molly took a calming breath, cast a Muffliato charm and began again. "Ginny, dear, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Mum, I'm frightened. I wasn't ready for this. I'm still having a hard time with the way my Quidditch career ended. I'm still not healed as much as I need to be, before I start having babies, I thought it would be Someday, Not Now," Ginny said, all the while getting more and more upset

"Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter", said Molly, quieter than before. "It's time for you to realize you're no longer a teenager. Ready or not, this is real life. This is the life you've dreamed about since you were five. Harry loves you and you love Harry. You may not be in the physical shape you once were, but you are in fine shape to have a baby. Didn't the midwife tell you that everything was fine?"

"Yes, the midwife said that everything was just fine," Ginny confirmed.

Molly said, "You are in great shape to have babies, as many as you and Harry want. So listen to me, My Girl. Take a look in the mirror. See the woman that you are, then tell that beautiful loving woman you see, TO GROW UP and start being happy with what you have, a loving Husband, a child you have made with him, and a huge group of family and friends!

"Ginny I love you and I will help you all I can. All you have to do is call, but you have to accept the life you have been given and the life you have made." Molly said quietly. She could see that her words had gotten through to Ginny. There were still tears streaming down her face, but her head was higher, shoulders straighter, and her eyes blazing with anticipation of what is to come.

Ginny said, "After everything else I have had to do I guess I can have a baby. It's cannot be that hard."

"We women have been having babies for as long as people have been on earth," Molly said, with her eyes welling up.

"How DID you get pregnant with Bill?" Ginny asked.

"The usual way," Molly warily said.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked. "Not in the bed in the Burrow? I guess I knew that you got married early."

"We didn't have the Burrow. Your father was getting ready to graduate from Hogwarts. I was just in my sixth year. We, well, you see, with THAT spell it's hard to wait, and we didn't, and I was pregnant with Bill when your father graduated."

"What did you do when you found out you were pregnant, Mum? You couldn't have been a mental mess like me."

"WHAT? I was not married. I was still in school. I was in a greater panic than you are now.

"I guess I knew. Well, all the girls in the dorm had their periods at about the same time, and I had missed mine. And my breasts were growing and tender. Oh your poor father. Part of the time I was very affectionate, and other times I was a real bitch. I was sick to my stomach about two weeks after I had missed my period, on a Saturday morning. Dad insisted on taking me up to the infirmary.

"I think the matron knew, but she gave me a pregnancy potion to make sure. She told me, 'If the potion turns clear you are pregnant.' I was sitting on a bed, alone, and the potion turned clear. Your Dad was waiting on the other side of the curtain. I know I yelled, 'Arthur Weasley, you get in here RIGHT NOW!'

"Dad threw back the curtain and asked, 'What is the matter, Mollywobbles?'

"I'm pregnant,' I whispered. 'How are we going to afford a baby? I had to pay for our last Hogsmeade visit. We can't have a baby. We don't have any money.'

"And then your father looked at me, and he said, 'Molly Prewett, soon to be Molly Weasley, babies don't care if you have money. Weasley women have had lots of babies, and somehow they were always fed, and clothed, and more importantly loved, even when we were very poor."

"I know I hugged your father and bawled, just cried my eyes out. And then we told our parents, and got married. Your father was right, as he often is. We never had much money, but there was always love. And the babies came, even when we didn't really have a lot of money."

Ginny got her trademark snarky smile on, and asked again, "Just where WAS Bill conceived?"

Molly got a funny look on her face, and asked, "Have you ever been in the Prefects bathroom?"

"No," Ginny said

"There is a big; it sort of a cross between a huge bathtub and a small pool. Your father and I were both Prefects. We had arranged with the other Prefects for some private time. It is hard to wash EVERYTHING with something on, and once we didn't have anything on we did what you do to make babies. I usually did the contraceptive spells first, but I guess I forgot."

"MOTHER!" Ginny said. "I thought you were a good girl."

Molly had a pretty good smirk herself when she said, "Oh your father said I was VERY GOOD indeed."

Molly removed the noise muffling spell, stood up and walked over to Ginny, gathered her in her arms, and gave her the hug she needed after their chat.

When Harry got home he saw Molly and Cindy. Molly pulled Harry into a big hug, saying, "Congratulations, daddy."

Harry replied, "I'm daddy to Teddy, but at the moment I'm just husband to a pregnant wife."

Ginny asked, "Am I that bad?"

"I never said you were bad, just pregnant," Harry replied with a grin. "I do think it is time to make an announcement, just because of all the speculation in the papers."

After some discussion, the announcement from Cindy read, "Harry and Ginny Potter announce that Ginny is expecting their first child in the fall. Additional details will be officially released through their news agent Cindy Base Hudson." Cindy took photographs of Harry and Ginny, several with, "Harry's godson and their foster son Teddy Lupin."

None of the papers were going to come out until the next afternoon. Cindy went back to England in the morning, but Molly told Harry and Ginny, "I'm going to stay until Sunday afternoon. I told Arthur to tell the boys that they were going to have to meet without me. I guess Fleur is having everybody over to their big new house."

Harry could see that Molly and Ginny wanted to talk, and he offered to take Teddy to a nearby magical, and well-guarded, park.

When Harry and Teddy were gone Ginny said, "I'm sorry I've been so emotional. I haven't seen any of my sister-in-laws get this bad!"

Molly said, "Women usually would rather talk to their mothers than their mother-in-laws. Audrey, poor Audrey, she didn't have a mother to talk to. She has a mother, but her mother is one of the meanest, most unloving people I have ever met. She's no Death Eater, and she is polite enough to you if you meet her on the street, but what she's done to poor Audrey, it's a shame."

Ginny asked, "You have been talking to Audrey?"

Molly answered, "It has taken a lot of time, and patience, and in the end some horrible words by Audrey's mother, but Audrey can finally share with me what her life has been like. I think her mother, Phyllis Baker, got married so she could hide in her house most of the time. From what Audrey tells me the house is spotless and sterile. Audrey slept with her mother until she went to Hogwarts, and her father slept upstairs.

"Phyllis has made it very clear to Audrey that once you are pregnant it is time to stop, as she says it, 'letting that man into your body.' I spent a lot of time letting Audrey know that it was normal to want to be intimate with your husband when you are pregnant."

Ginny said, "Being pregnant sure hasn't made me want Harry any less."

Molly said, "It never diminished my desire for your father! That is one thing you seem to have inherited from your mother and your female ancestors'."

Ginny asked, "You and dad still do it?"

Molly answered with a grin, "A LOT! Every day is not too often, if we can."

Ginny blushed. She knew her mother was a sensual person, but the image of her mother and father doing what she and Harry were doing, and doing it all the time, was not something she had ever considered.

Molly said, "Poor Audrey. Her mother hid when she was pregnant and nursing. Phyllis never went outside the house from the time she found out she was pregnant until Audrey was weaned. Phyllis thought Audrey should be the same way. Between the hormones and her mother Audrey was a mess.

"Usually your second pregnancy is easier, but Phyllis was furious at Audrey and Percy for getting pregnant again. Phyllis still will not acknowledge she has a second grandchild. She will hold Molly but she will not hold or acknowledge Lucy. It's really sad."

Ginny said, "It sounds like you have had to do a lot of mothering for Audrey. Is she the only one?"

Molly said, "Angelina is married to George, and I know that's not always easy. Angelina mostly talks to her mother about intimate feminine things, but we have talked too. Her mother and Angelina and I have even gotten together. She had her moments with both pregnancies."

Ginny said, "I expect Fleur took everything in stride with her normal, unreal, Veela attitude."

Molly said, "Mostly. Fleur really enjoys being pregnant. She usually looks and feels fantastic. The emotions are a little closer to the surface, though. Especially when she was pregnant with Victoire, Fleur had a hard time handling some things. She mostly went to see her mother, but she and I had some heart to heart conversations."

Ginny said, "Mum you amaze me, you seem to be able to handle anything. Once you found out you were pregnant did it get any easier?"

Molly said, "Our first year was pretty rough. We were offered The Burrow for almost no rent, but it wasn't much. It had an outside loo. It had been years since anyone had lived in it. We needed a lot to make it livable, and we didn't have any money. The orchard was a mess too. We were told we could keep the money from the fruit if we got the orchard in shape.

"We lived with Arthur's parents for over a year. I cannot tell you how often your father came home from work, met me at the Burrow and helped me. Often when we finally were alone in his bedroom I cried. Any money we could save we put into fixing up the house. It wasn't easy, not having your own house. Some days it seemed like we would never get that place fixed. Your father never really made enough money from his job at the Ministry, but eventually the money from the fruit, plus saving money by raising our own vegetables, grain for the chickens, and our own chickens to eat helped us have enough money to send you and your brothers to Hogwarts."

Ginny said, "It always seemed to me like you were so strong."

Molly said, "I almost lost it after your brother Fabian was killed. I LOST HIM!" Molly started to cry. "Ginny, I got the other boys to safety, but I LOST FABIAN, and he was tortured. That's why I could never go back to see his grave, until the day we got a gravesite for Fred. I lost my brother Fabian and then I lost the baby I named after him!" By this time Molly was crying profusely. Molly said, "Ginny, losing that baby was harder than losing both of my brothers the same day. I hate to say it, but it was harder than losing Fred. I just blame myself for not holding on, even though everyone else said I did the best I could."

Ginny went over to hold her mother, and they both had a good cry.

Ginny finally said, "Thank you, Mum for sharing. I am very happy that you're my Mum. I don't feel like I'm the only one who has been emotional."

Molly and Ginny had a number of very good Mother-daughter talks before Molly went back home Sunday afternoon.

That afternoon all the papers made the announcement first page news. The Daily Prophet in England had an article by Brenda Street, the reporter who normally covered the Potters. The headline read, "Potters expecting a child." The article said, "Harry Potter, looking dashing as usual in his Auror Uniform and aviator glasses, and his wife Ginny (Weasley) Potter, announce that Ginny is pregnant. Ginny's changing shape already gives evidence to the long awaited arrival of an heir to the Potter fortune. We have been told the baby is due in the fall. Brenda's story continued along the same lines, heaping praise on Harry and not criticizing Ginny. Cindy had told the Potters that, "Brenda has a crush on Harry." The New York Magical Times had small articles on the front page, similar to the Prophet article without the gushing praise for Harry.

Witch's Rumors started with, "Potter FINALLY pregnant." The article published the same photograph as the other papers. Underneath the photograph Rita Skeeter started, "Little Harry Potter, vainly trying to look heroic or at least not gawky, wearing the strange aviator glasses and dowdy Auror outfit that seems to be his uniform, and his newly chubby wife Ginny, have finally conceived a child. We can only speculate on the type of domestic strife that kept them from conceiving a child before this. Harry and Ginny seem so eager to address the rumor that Ginny cannot have children that they are announcing the pregnancy when she is not due for months.

"Harry, Ginny, your insecurities are showing.

"Ginny, who had been almost unnaturally thin when she was playing for the Harpies, has been piling on the pounds since leaving the Harpies. We expect she will soon be as heavy as her little fat mother. She brags about how much sex she and Harry have, but we have our doubts. Ginny seems to be drowning her sorrows in food instead of shagging her little husband."

The same paper had a rehash of all the old articles Rita had written about Harry and Ginny.

The British "Witches Weekly" had an article on all the grandchildren of Arthur and Molly, announcing Harry and Ginny's first, and speculating that "the Veela daughter-in-law Fleur may be expecting again."

Worst of all, the least accurate and most insulting to Ginny and Harry, were the speculations by the editor of "Snide", one Samantha Slytherin Slughorn.

Samantha was an American, based on the West Coast. Although she had traveled to England a couple of times, and had met her great uncle Horace Slughorn, she knew very little of what really went on during the two reigns of Tom Riddle. Her lack of knowledge did not keep her from writing about the wars. She was firm in her belief that the students of Slytherin were the real hero's in all the battles, and that Harry Potter was a fraud. Samantha's obvious lack of knowledge about England and what had happened kept her readership to a minimum everywhere but North America. She had a small but loyal following in most of the English Speaking parts of North America. Lots of other readers followed her paper to get the latest gossip, not really caring if it was true or not.

Samantha's headline read, "Potter Pollutes Pure Blood." The article started, "Half-Blood Harry Potter, not content just to have attended Hogwarts, where he was not wanted, is continuing on his campaign to ruin our world, by impregnating a pure blooded witch.

"Harry's father James started the tradition by marrying a Mudblood. When Harry's father and the Mudblood tried to kill Lord Voldemort he unfortunately found it necessary to kill them. Lord Voldemort did not harm Harry, but gently delivered him to the care of his loving Aunt and Uncle. Despite being given all the advantages of growing up loved in a Muggle household, Harry was not content to stay where he was loved and cherished. Instead of going to a prestigious Muggle school like his cousin, he invaded our world, and with the help of Albus Dumbledore, proceeded to spread rumors about pure blooded witches and wizards.

"Lord Voldemort finally had to come to Hogwarts personally to try and restore order. Voldemort tried to disarm Harry Potter, but Potter suddenly and without warning used the killing curse on his opponent.

"Since then Harry has amassed a fortune, stealing from governments and pure blooded families alike, and generally terrorizing anyone who has tried to stop him.

"Harry apparently impregnated Ginny in the back of a Muggle Automobile, just in order to insult the good witches and wizards of this world again.

"Snide will continue to keep our readers informed on the activities of the unhappy couple."

About a week after the announcement, while Ginny was eating, Samantha sat down at the table at the Mc Wizard restaurant where Ginny usually ate lunch. "I'm Samantha Slughorn, Ginny. I would like to get some personal information for our ever inquisitive readers."

"Some information about how most of the Slytherin students ran away at the Battle of Hogwarts? Information on how biased and inaccurate Snide is? You owe the good witches and wizards of Great Britain an apology."

"Touchy little bitch. Are you that uptight with Harry too?" Samantha asked.

"How many pure blooded witches and wizards have you contributed to our world?"

"I'm a virgin, not a nymphomaniac slut like you."

"I'm not a fat slob like you," Ginny said. Samantha did look a lot like her very obese great uncle.

"I do not need to offer my body to some man just so he can take care of me. Did you sell your body to the highest bidder?"

Ginny took her wand and pointed it right at Samantha.

"Oh, I'm not that easy to intimidate, Ginny," Samantha said. "This is school property. You will be in big trouble if you curse me here in public. I don't see a meat cleaver on that little elf you depend on either."

"I do not want to talk to you, so leave," Ginny said, pointing her wand at Samantha.

"Are you afraid that I will reveal that you and your precious Harry aren't as good and pure as you portray yourselves?" Samantha taunted.

"Leave this table right now," Ginny said.

"Oh no, Ginny," Samantha said. "I have LOTS of questions for you."

Ginny pulled back her wand and started to hex Samantha.

Samantha said, "You use that on me and I will write how mean and vicious you are." The next thing Samantha knew her nose was exploding with bogeys that swelled and swelled, turning into bats as they came painfully out of her nose. Ginny levitated Samantha to the outside of the restaurant and left her there.

The restaurant was attached to the school, and you could get directly into the school without going outside, so it was considered school property.. Ginny left for her class, leaving Samantha outside. It took about fifteen minutes for the curse to wear off.

When class was over Ginny was summoned to the head of the office responsible for school discipline. "I need to talk to you about what you did to Samantha Slughorn," the witch said.

"What, are you going to give me a reward?" Ginny asked, with her trademark snarky smile on full display.

The older witch laughed. "I wish I could. I have to tell you that, officially, displays like that, cursing or hexing reporters and others, is bad form. We cannot tolerate it, at least not officially."

Ginny and the witch had a nice discussion. Ginny promised not to curse anyone on or near school property, and the witch promised to try and keep Samantha out of the school.

Ginny hexing Samantha made all the papers. Snide had a major article on Ginny's vicious temper, and how Harry was an abused husband cowering before Ginny's frequent bouts of rage.

Two weeks after Ginny's first appointment with Tammy, and right after the "Snide" article about Ginny cursing Samantha was published, Harry accompanied Ginny to another appointment with Tammy Tidewater. After Ginny was weighed and gave a urine sample Tammy examined her. "You've gained four more pounds," said Tammy. "Everything is right on schedule except for your weight gain. Do you have any questions?"

"Is it normal to be tired?" asked Ginny.

"How much sleep are you getting?" asked Tammy.

"Seven and a half to eight hours a night. I've never needed that much sleep. Once in a while I take a nap in the middle of the day. I've never needed so much sleep."

"Your body is changing, and you will need more sleep. That's a good thing for a husband to know, Harry," said Tammy.

"Ginny hates it if I hover over her," said Harry, "but I will try to take better care of her." Harry turned to Ginny. "I can come home instead of studying in the library if you need a nap and Teddy is home," said Harry. "We can work something out."

"You could get another house elf," Tammy said.

"Mum raised seven children with almost no money and no house elf help," Ginny said. "I should be able to handle one little boy."

Ginny hated to talk about needing more help. She was determined to prove she could do this on her own, without her large family surrounding her and helping, even with the head injury.

Tammy said, "Your mother did not suffer a debilitating head injury! Do we need to talk about weight?"

"Harry said he will still love me if I get big and fat and ugly," said Ginny.

"Ginny!" said Harry. "That's not exactly how I said it. I know you are going to get big; you're going to have our baby inside you. That's not the same thing as getting fat."

"I told you Harry would not mind," said Tammy.

"How big am I going to get?" Ginny asked. "What will I end up looking like?"

Tammy said, "You can usually tell by looking at your female ancestors. Do you have a photograph?"

Ginny used her wand to conjure a copy of a photograph of her as a baby, with four generations of females behind Molly. "Mum's family is on the right, and dad's is on the left."

"Who is that?" Tammy asked. Most of the women were a little heavy and pretty busty, but one, on Ginny's father's side, was almost unbelievably huge, tall with very large hips and in all honesty too much bust.

"Oh, that's Great Grandmother Brown," Ginny said. "Mum says that Great Grandfather loves to get lost in Great Grandmother's bosom. Great Grandmum told me, 'Praise Merlin for levitation spells. I don't know how a Muggle woman would deal with these magnificent breasts.'"

Ginny looked at Tammy in horror. "I'm not going to get that big, am I?"

"Even if you do while you are pregnant and nursing," Tammy said, "after you are finished nursing I seriously doubt you will end up that large. Not if we keep your weight under control. Your comfortable set point for your weight will probably be a little on the heavier side, but we will try to make sure you are not as heavy as your mother.

"You are gaining weight faster than I would like. Let's look at when and how much you are eating."

Ginny said, "I try to have a big breakfast, with eggs and some meat."

"That's good," Tammy said.

"I usually eat lunch at Mc Wizards," Ginny said.

"What do you have?"

"Well, usually two sandwiches, a large milk shake, and sweet tea."

"Oh," Tammy said. "I have a list of sandwiches that are acceptable, but just one. No milk shake and unsweet tea."

Ginny looked at Tammy like she was being given a punishment.

"Ginny, you need to slow down your weight gain. You are not at an unhealthy weight now, but two pounds a week and you will almost double your weight by the end of this pregnancy. Do you really want to weigh 200 pounds when you have this baby?"

Ginny sighed. "I guess I can do one sandwich at lunch, and unsweet tea."

"Ginny, you can add a little honey to your tea, just not the amount of sugar that's in a McWizard Sweet Tea. There should not be any snacks between meals, though you may have a little something before you go to bed. Also you need to drink plenty of water and two glasses of low-fat milk each day. If you start to experience heartburn, cut out the late snack and give me a call."

Ginny nodded.

"Just watch your portions at dinner, Ginny," Tammy said. "I do not think we need to be too worried about your weight if we can just slow down the rate you are gaining weight.

"Now Ginny, I was serious when I said I wanted you to get more help. I have talked to the Mind Healers, and you are in danger of a relapse if you don't get more rest."

"Why?" Ginny asked. "What did I do to cause me to need more help?"

Tammy said, "You became pregnant, Ginny. That changes things, as you can see and feel."

Ginny glared at Harry. "YOU are not pregnant. YOUR body doesn't change."

Tammy spoke up, "Ginny your body is working especially hard while your baby develops. Think about how hard you worked out to get into shape for Quidditch?"

Ginny, finally realized how much the health and well-being of the baby depended on her actions.

"Do you have any idea what kind of help you would like?" Harry asked Ginny. He really didn't have any answer to her emotional outburst. Ginny was right, of course. His body didn't change, but his life certainly had, for the better.

"I think Andromeda Tonks would give just about anything to be over here helping take care of Teddy," Ginny said. "I will ask mum, and if she agrees then we'll ask Andromeda."

"I think that would be fantastic!" Harry said. "Andromeda needs to rebuild her relationship with her grandson."

Andromeda arrived in San Francisco Friday evening. Saturday morning she went over to the DMLE office to practice apparating to either the apartment or to the local Auror office if there was trouble. Ginny and Mitzi had already practiced quick apparating to both places, taking Teddy with them. Teddy had taken part in the earlier exercises, and was taking part in these.

When they were done Teddy asked his grandmother, "You be scared and run away?"

Andromeda knelt down so she was eye to eye with Teddy, and she said, "I may be scared, even very scared, but I WILL NOT RUN AWAY any more. I am so ashamed I ran away after Mummy Ginny was hurt."

Teddy looked skeptically at his grandmother, but didn't say anything.

Harry's class on "Maintaining Secrecy from Sophisticated Muggle Technology" had two types of students. One might be called the magical geeks, ones who were really into the details of Muggle Technology. The other group consisted mostly of managers of some sort or another. The second group was the group who were responsible for getting the Muggle money to pay for the Muggle side of maintaining security against ever more sophisticated Muggle technology. As one of the teachers said, "You cannot hope to defeat an integrated network of video cameras and GPS sensors with a couple of simple spells."

The class had as a frequent visitor and occasional teacher the head of the DMLE office in San Francisco, Amelia Liang Clancy. She was 135 years old and, as she kidded, dead for forty years. "We cannot have people officially living as long as we do, so we all disappear from the records and officially die sometime between 90 and 100." Her husband, and many of her many descendants, were also in law enforcement. Amelia (or Bee as she was often called) wanted the members of the class that were going to be in management positions to see how they had tapped into the camera network in San Francisco.

Harry and the other managers met Monday morning at the San Francisco headquarters of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to look at how they had tapped into all the video cameras, public and private, that covered almost all of the area where witches and wizards would appear. Harry said that his wife and godson almost always went from the apartment to school by the same route. The technicians started to tap into cameras to follow Ginny.

As they were watching through a store window they saw four wizards appear. One of them reached for Ginny. Ginny, Teddy and Mitzi disappeared. Andromeda grabbed for her wand, but another of the wizards wrestled with her. They moved out of sight of the camera and disappeared. The other three almost immediately vanished.

There was a great deal of confusion in the room. Harry tried to call Ginny on the Wizarding mobiles, but they did not work in this room. Ginny, Teddy, Mitzi and Andromeda were all missing, and Harry had no quick way of finding them.


	7. CH 7 Andromeda to the Rescue

CH. 7 "Andromeda to the Rescue"

Harry had made a map of the apartment and the area around it, and always carried a copy with him. He looked at the map. Ginny, Mitzi and Teddy were there. He had no idea where Andromeda was. "My wife, her house elf, and our godson are at the apartment."

Bee said, "We will send a couple of Aurors to the apartment to check on them."

Harry asked, "Can I use my mobile to call Ginny?"

Bee said, "Cell phones will not work in this room."

Harry sent a Patronus to Ginny, saying, "A couple of Aurors will be at the apartment shortly. I will talk to you as soon as I can."

As soon as Harry had finished he asked, "Does anyone know what happened to Andromeda/"

"Who?" Several of the DMLE people asked.

"The older witch who was walking with Ginny!" Harry said.

There was some intense discussion. Harry became quite worried about Teddy's grandmother.

Ginny, Mitzi and Teddy left their apartment at eight thirty in the morning Monday, right on time for their normal twenty minute walk to the school. For the first time Andromeda was with them. They were about half way to the school when four wizards appeared. Two of them pointed their wands at Ginny. Before they could finish cursing Ginny Mitzi had apparated back to the apartment, taking Ginny and Teddy with her. Ginny's umbrella stroller with her computer and all her homework was left behind. Andromeda was nowhere to be seen.

Ginny had an awful feeling about Andromeda. Why was Andromeda not back at the apartment? Did she get hurt? Was she kidnapped? Teddy said, "Gran-mum run away again."

"We don't know that, Teddy," Ginny said.

Harry's Patronus appeared, saying, "A couple of Aurors will be at the apartment shortly. I will talk to you as soon as I can."

Ginny said to Mitzi, "Thank you for taking Teddy and me here right away!" She had her hand on her wand, but she was surprised to see she was not itching for a fight. Let other people fight. She had to protect Teddy, and the life growing inside her. She would fight if she had to, but for the first time Ginny was not anxious to be in the middle of a fight.

When the Aurors came Ginny said, "Do you know where Andromeda Tonks is?"

The lead Auror said, "No. We were just sent here to guard you. We really don't know much."

Ginny said, "My computer and homework! We left it!"

One of them used their Wizarding mobile to make a couple of calls. Then she said, "There was an Auror there, following you. She has it."

"Harry, you need to see this," Bee said as she turned to a display. It was some sort of Muggle/magical hybrid. It showed the receiving area where people could apparate to the DMLE office, and that where Ginny and Andromeda were supposed to apparate to if they could not get back to the apartment. Bee had hit some sort of rewind mechanism. Suddenly Andromeda and a wizard appeared. He was in some pain, and when Andromeda forcefully put her knee between his legs he was in even more pain. An Auror and a Bailiff quickly rushed up to restrain the already subdued man.

"They tried to curse Ginny!" Andromeda said. "Is Teddy safe? Is Ginny Potter safe?"

The Auror asked, "Are you Andromeda Tonks?"

Andromeda nodded in affirmation, and said, "They tried to curse Ginny, and that bastard grabbed both of my hands. I grabbed his arms and used my leg and knee to disable him, then apparated here like we were taught."

Bee told Harry, "We need to get to the receiving area. She tossed a red broom labeled, "Emergency use, authorized personnel only," at Harry and grabbed one herself. Harry followed the witch as they flew through a couple of hallways, down a large Atrium, and through a couple of other hallways, always staying above the startled people below. They were at the reception area of the DMLE office within a couple of minutes, far faster than if they had gone any other way.

As soon as he had gotten to where Andromeda was Harry noticed that his mobile was working again, and called Ginny. "Andromeda captured one of the wizards," Harry said. "She was magnificent!"

Ginny said, "Tell Teddy that. He thinks his grandmother ran away again."

Ginny put Teddy on the phone. Harry said, "Teddy, I just saw your grandmother Tonks capture a real bad guy. She took him to the Aurors office, to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"She did?" Teddy asked.

"She DID," Harry said. "She is the ONLY person who was able to capture one of the bad people!"

"Oh," said Teddy. He handed the mobile back to Ginny.

Teddy had a very confused look on his face. Ginny said, "Thank you, Harry. You must be busy."

"Very, but I will bring Andromeda home with me when we are done," Harry said.

Harry looked at Andromeda. She looked terrified. Harry said, "Mitzi took Teddy and Ginny back to the apartment. They are fine. How are you?"

"Merlin's dung, Oh Harry, Ohhhhhh," Andromeda said.

"It looks like you were the hero today! Congratulations!" Harry said.

Andromeda looked at Harry, trying to catch her breath. "Oh Boggarts, Merlin," she said. "At least they are safe. I cannot let Teddy see me like this! Oh Merlin. I cannot say I like this being a heroine much."

"It sounds better in a story than when you are going through it, that's for sure," Harry said.

When Andromeda had calmed down the Aurors questioned her. She really couldn't add much to what they had seen on the screens. The one Auror who was following the group on an invisible motorcycle saw the same thing everybody else saw, Andromeda wrestle with the one wizard and then disappear.

"Give me a while to compose myself," Andromeda said to Harry. So he went to see what the Aurors and DMLE people had found out.

"Look carefully at the recording of the four beings who tried to capture Ginny," Bee said.

Harry looked at the four beings. "Is one of them a Goblin?" Harry asked.

"His name is Guts, or Guts the Goblin, and he and this man," pointing, "work for the Lord of the Dementors. He is Carlos Carlos. I do not know if he ever had a surname, but we have called him Carlos Carlos for almost a hundred years. Both of them are very old, and have been working for The Lord of the Dementors for as long as we have known about them."

"And they came here personally to harm Ginny?" Harry asked.

Bee said, "To kill her, not harm or capture her. The real heroine is your house elf! You need more security. I would like a couple additional house elf shadows, one for you and one for Ginny. Ginny needs to vary here routine. It is stupid to walk to school on the same route at the same time every day."

By the time Harry was done with the witch and the other members of the DMLE Andromeda had calmed down. Harry took Andromeda by the closet network to the closet in the hall of the apartment building and from there to their apartment.

When Andromeda came in Teddy approached her cautiously? "Did you catch a bad guy?" he asked

"Yes, Teddy, I caught a bad guy," Andromeda said.

"Was it scary?" Teddy asked.

"It was very scary!" Andromeda said.

"But you were real brave and not scared?" Teddy asked.

Andromeda looked at Harry, who said, "Being brave is not the same as not being afraid, Teddy. Being real brave is being scared, but doing what you have to do anyway. Your grandmother was very scared, and she should have been very scared. Those were very bad people who wanted to kill Mum Ginny. Your grandmother was very scared, but she did the bravest thing and captured one of the bad men."

"I cannot promise you I will not be scared," Andromeda said to Teddy, sitting down so she was eye to eye with him. "I can promise you that I will not run away just because I am scared. I love you too much." Andromeda held out her arms and Teddy went into them. Grandmother and grandson hugged and hugged.

When everybody was sitting down Harry said, "Amelia Clancy says you need to vary your morning routine, in fact stop being predictable in all your movements. This is especially true for Ginny, but also for Andromeda." They talked about varying routines for a while. Harry then said, "Amelia Clancy also wants house elf guards. Dobedo is tied up with some study and other things until I get back. Mitzi, do you have a boyfriend that would like to become a guard?"

Mitzi looked like she was having a hard time saying anything. Finally Ginny gently said, "Mitzi, if you have another house elf you like it is fine with us. Who is it?"

"His name Fritz," Mitzi said. "He no fighter."

"What does he do?" Ginny asked.

"He in FINANCE," Mitzi said, getting excited. "Finance, that big word means MONEYS. He pays Mitzi and many other house elves. He INVESTS; means saves but gets more money back than puts in. MAGIC with MONEYS!"

"You two want to mate?" Ginny asked.

"Only when we back," the little house elf said. "Must stay with employer the famous and so good, Ginny Potter. Maybe when back gets permissions and mate and make little elf babies." The little elf giggled.

"I would like that!" Ginny said, and she pulled Mitzi into a hug.

Mitzi started to cry. "Mitzi so lucky to work for Harry and Ginny Potter. Kreacher say all female house elves gets maternity leave after we have babies. MATERNITY LEAVE! Is so great master and mistress."

Harry called Kreacher and explained the situation. It seemed that Kreacher was anticipating the need for more guards. "Has a couple who wants to be your guards. Male is Mo and female is Jo. I send them right over.

Dobedo came over, and Mo and Jo came over with him. Harry was surprised when he saw the couple. You could tell which one was male and which one was female, but they were very similar in size. They were both about as large as a goblin, very tall for house elves.

Dobedo said to Harry and Ginny, "Dobedo stay two weeks. Teach Mo and Jo how to guard. Also how to remember names and positions so can help Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Harry told Ginny, "Dobedo remembers the name and something about every person I need. House elves cannot help learning all about anyone who is introduced to their master. It is often very helpful. I miss Dobedo not being with me in San Francisco."

The next morning Ginny, Teddy and Andromeda, with Mitzi and Jo the house elves accompanying them, took the closet network to a location on the other side of the school for the walk to school. They left about ten minutes early. From then on Ginny and Andromeda would vary the times they left and the route, always notifying the Aurors so there was always an invisible Auror shadow for the walk.

When they got to school there was a lot of excitement. Many of the students had heard rumors of something. There were several stories, and they did not agree. So the teacher asked Teddy to introduce his grandmother.

Teddy said, "This here is my Gran-mum Tonks. She is my Real Gran-mum cause she is my bio-logic-cal Gran-mum cause she is my bio-logic-cal mum's mum. My bio-logic-cal mum is dead. Mum Ginny and Daddy Harry are my real mum and dad cause we have legal docu-mints, them's papers with seals and signatures on them, showing that they my REAL mum and dad cause of all the seals and signatures, but they not my bio-logic-cal mum and dad.

"Gran-mum Tonks became real hero-ine yesterday; hero-ine is when girl becomes hero. She hero-ine cause she captured a very bad man. We's attacked, Mum Ginny and Gran-mum, by four real bad wizards, cept one wizard was a GOBLIN, cause I listen carefully, bout the A-tack, cause is real portant."

"Important," Ginny said.

"Real Im-portant," Teddy said.

"Well, Gran-mum Tonks grab hold of the bad wizard, and put her knee right betweens his legs where boy parts are. It really hurts when you's hit where your boy parts are! And she apparated the bad guy right to the Aurors, and they capture him, and he is a wizard, not a GOBLIN, cause the goblin got away,

"So we all real excited yesterday, and we gets more house elves to help protect us, and this here is Jo, she is going to help protect Mum Ginny and me.

"So that's most of what happened, cept I need to tell Victoire and the cousins who is old enough to listen cause some of the cousins is too little, but Victoire is my favor-ite cousin cept she's not REALLY a cousin cause she's not a bio-logic-cal cousin."

Talk of the attack took up much of the morning, and Grandmother Tonks was something of a heroine at the school from the day she started helping. Meanwhile Ginny started a routine they would follow for the rest of the school year, with Ginny usually going to school with Teddy and usually picking up Teddy, but gone for most of the day.

There were brief articles in all the Wizarding Press about the attack. Every one of them had Andromeda as a hero except for "Snide." Witches Rumors said, "Ginny Potter ran away from a fight, leaving the elderly babysitter the Potters have retained to face her attackers alone." There was more in the article about Ginny's cowardly behavior.

Snide's headline read, "Potters Publicity Hounds Again." The article said that "Ginny Potter 'claimed' she was attacked, but she offered no proof. The elderly grandmother of the Potters' foster son claims to have captured one of the attackers, but other than backing up the Potters' story our DMLE is saying nothing more, obviously trying to cover up the true facts of the story."

Ginny read both stories several times. "I would love to write an article saying what did happen, but there is too much of the story that you and the DMLE want to keep secret to write a good story."

Thursday after Teddy was in bed Harry said to Andromeda, "Al VanLente and several other people want to meet with just Ginny and me starting at three tomorrow. Could you please stay with Teddy until five?"

"I would be delighted to spend another couple of hours at the school," Andromeda said.

"How do you like the teaching?" Ginny asked.

"The teaching is fine," Andromeda said. "Some of the girls are teasing Teddy because he has a girlfriend, but he doesn't seem to be too bothered by it."

Friday Al VanLente and several other members of the International Aurors Association, along with three witches from the Prophecy Office in Switzerland, met at the Potters. One of the Witches examined Ginny, and then nodded what Ginny thought was a no to Al and the group. Valerie Bushman, who with her husband headed the group of prophets that worked in Switzerland, then spoke.

"We know that about every 500 or so years a new couple is born who could become the next king and queen of the prophets. The last time this occurred the witch and wizard did not get along. The witch had the second most powerful wand, but the wizard did not have the most powerful wand. She wanted to be in charge. There was a lot of fighting between them, and between various factions. Eventually the wizard took the most powerful of the three original crystal balls and left. We think he became the King of the Dementors, although what goes on in the Himalayan Mountains where the King of the Dementors lives is somewhat of a mystery.

"We are almost sure the witch took the second most powerful crystal ball and her wand and became the Pirate Witch Queen of the Caribbean.

"It is prophesied that the Regents, that's you, Harry and Ginny, will have the next potential King. A descendent of the Pirate Witch Queen is prophesied to have the next Queen. Neither are born yet. When one or both are born it will be a time of great danger to our world, but also a great opportunity.

"Neither the Lord of the Dementors nor the Pirate Witch Queen knows as much as we know, but they know enough to be really scared. That is why Harry and Ginny need security.

"As far as we know the baby Ginny is carrying is not the next King. And the omens, as far as we can read them, predict a long life for both of you, but omens are never totally accurate. We all think you will both be safe as long as we all stay totally paranoid about insuring your safety."

"Will our children be safe?" Ginny asked.

"We cannot predict that, Ginny," one of the witches from the Prophecy Department said. "It is far too early to predict."

"What if the most powerful wand doesn't exist?" Harry asked.

"It does, and there is a prophecy that you will give it to a son," Valerie said.

"NO BLOODY WAY!" said Harry. "If I don't trust myself with that wand, how would I trust one of my children?"

Valerie did not say anything else, but let the matter drop.

"Is that the only reason we are in danger?" Harry asked.

"No," Al said. "The Dementors are furious that you are pushing to banish them from all the Wizarding Prisons. If they do not get new food they can fade out. There are also rumors and predictions that the new King and Queen of the Wizards will somehow let some of the poor souls that the Dementors eat escape. We really don't understand what the predictions mean, but the Dementors are aware of them and really do not want there ever to be a new King and Queen."

"They are evil creatures," Harry said. "I wish they would all vanish from the earth."

"You are making powerful enemies by saying that, Harry," Al said.

"Do what is right, not what is easy," Harry said. "I think I am right."

"I think you are right too, Harry," Al said. "I fear that your stand will not be without cost."

Ginny did vary her morning routine and at times only Andromeda took Teddy to school. Everything was quiet for some weeks. Ginny was able to heal and do better on her school work, and as far as Ginny was concerned that made Andromeda more of a hero than the capture of the bad guy.

Harry made sure he could go with Ginny to her appointments. Because of all that was going on in the Potter's lives, and because of Ginny's weight gain, Tammy wanted to see her every other week. After the usual tests, and after weighing in, Tammy said to Ginny, "Only a couple of pounds these two weeks. I'm not sure we want to work on diet any more. Are you exercising?"

Ginny said, "I probably ought to get a stair climbing machine, or I'm never going to be able to climb the stairs at Grimmauld Place."

"Is that your home back in England?" Tammy asked. Ginny nodded yes. "How many floors does it have?" Amanda asked.

"Most of the living is on six floors," Ginny said. "I never go to the Potions room in the sub-basement. The floo is in the basement kitchen. You enter the front door on the ground floor, but we do not use the living and dining room on that level much. The room we really live in is the drawing room on the first floor. Our bedroom is on the second floor. Harry and I have talked about having our older children in the two bedrooms on the third floor. A guest bedroom and my office will be on the fourth floor.

"I think going up and down all six stories will probably keep me in shape. Part of my problem is that the apartment here is all on one floor."

Tammy looked a little startled. "You went up and down six stories in England?"

Ginny said, "Before I got hurt Harry and I used to run up and down the floors from the kitchen to our bedroom all the time. Even after I got hurt I walked up and down the stairs all the time."

Tammy said, "I think a stair climbing machine would help. We have magical stairs that are better than the stupid machines Muggles use."

Ginny got a magical stair climbing machine, and between that and watching her diet she got in better shape and almost stopped her weight gain.


	8. CH 8 Arthur Airplane Ride

CH. 8 Arthur Airplane Ride

FriendofMolly suggested Arthur's Airplane ride, and gave Teddy some of his dialogue. I can never thank her enough.

We would like more reviews. Characters you recognize from the Harry Potter books are not mine, but are used because Rowling lets us play in her world. We all owe her a big Thank You. Everything else is mine.

* * *

Early in April Harry and Mo came home from school at about four in the afternoon. Ginny was working on homework, and when she looked up she saw a big grin on Harry.

"Harry, what is going on?" Ginny asked.

"Bill and Dudley are flying here to San Francisco, and your father is flying along with them!" Harry said.

Ginny said, "Daddy is getting a chance to fly in an airplane! He is going to be so excited! Is Mum coming with him?"

"Spend twelve hours cooped up in a metal tube, when she can get here with the floo/closet network within an hour? Your Mum thinks Bill and your Dad are crazy."

"She would," Ginny acknowledged. "Why are they coming over?"

"There is a fair amount of magic in making some of the tiny parts in computers, mobiles, and similar products. Dudley is already making some parts that no one else can make, but that is partly because he has several Goblins and at least one house elf working for him. No one else in the world has been able to have Goblins and house elves work together with Muggles, but Dudley and Bill have.

"Belinda Shashaguay works with her parents and brothers in a family factory making lots of small, hard to make parts. She thinks that if she can take some of the same things over to where Dudley is working, and get the Goblins and house elves involved, they can build quite a business."

"Why don't house elves work in factories here?" Ginny asked.

Harry turned to Mo, who said, "They do. They are only given menial tasks. Their owners do not think they can do hard jobs."

"That's crazy," said Harry.

Ginny said, "You and Jo talk more like Goblins than house elves, you and Harriet Tubman. I think she's half Goblin."

Mo said, "She is only one quarter Goblin."

Jo said, "MO!" Then she said a lot of something in Elfish. Jo and Mo argued for a couple of minutes. When they were done they looked at Harry and Ginny, not saying anything.

Harry asked, "Are YOU part Goblin?"

Mo answered, "Law in most countries says Goblins keep census of Goblins. House elves are always owned. If not owned is 'was owned'."

Harry asked, "So what are you?"

"Not Goblins," said Mo.

Harry asked, "Were you purchased, or hired?"

Mo said, "Hired. Can be hired in Great Britain."

"Are you free?" asked Harry.

Mo said, "Even Goblins not free like some humans want to be free. Always obligations to family and group. Never all free. Same with house elf."

"How much Goblin are you, how much house elf," Harry asked.

"Half," Mo said.

Harry turned to Jo, who replied in a quiet voice, "Half."

Ginny asked, "Where are you from?"

Jo said, "A place very far away, not on maps."

Ginny asked, "Near what countries?"

Jo said, "Not so near anywhere. Very high mountains, almost highest in world. No people. Not on maps?"

Harry said, "In the Himalaya Mountain Range?"

Jo said, "Yes."

"Do you feel welcome in Great Britain?" Harry asked.

"No," Jo said.

"Welcomed by Harry Potter, and the Potter/Weasley elves," Mo said. "Welcome by Harriet. Welcome by Eniac, and Dudley, and witches and wizards and Muggles working for Harry Potter's cousin Dudley and Harry Potter's brother-in-law Bill Weasley, and by Kreacher, because they all say how good and honorable Harry Potter is."

"They are giving me too much credit," Harry said. "I am glad you are working for us. I am ashamed to ask, but you never talk about yourselves. Are you cousins, siblings, or mates?"

Mo said, "Double first cousins, and mates, because is hard to mate with Goblin or house elf when you are not pure."

"Pure?" asked Ginny.

Jo said, "House elf married to Goblin not pure, not good, not acceptable. All decedents not pure, not REALLY Goblin or house elf. We outcasts, despised beings."

"That's horrible," Harry said. "Harriet is mated to Dobedo. Will that be a problem for their children?"

"Everything different if you are a Potter/Weasley elf," Jo said. "Harry Potter is too humble. Is his fault we free, more free than sometimes we want?"

"Are you happier because you are free?" Harry asked.

Jo said, "Happiest house elves ones that serve good master, no worry about what is right and wrong, no freedom. Winky was very unhappy when she was free. Winky is very happy now that she serves her mistress Hermione, does what Hermione wants her to do. Hermione is a good mistress, except she tries too hard to make Windy happy."

Ginny asked Mitzi, "Are you happy, Mitzi?"

Mitzi said, "Very happy serving such good mistress."

"Just do what good master says," Jo said. "Freedom better, we think, but it does not make you happy. It is a problem."

Harry pondered this. He and Hermione were making some progress freeing the house elves, but it wasn't making them any happier. In some ways it was making them less happy. Were they doing the right thing?

Finally Ginny said, "When are Dad and Bill coming?"

"They will be in tomorrow evening. We have to pick them up at the airport.

Friday afternoon Molly showed up at the apartment. The apartment had been modified by magic to actually be the size of two apartments, with a larger kitchen, six large bedrooms for people, and a small apartment for the house elves. It could get a little crowded with house elves. You always had Mitzi, and now Mo and Jo. Dobedo was over for a day or two every week teaching Mo all he could about Harry Potter and the people Harry knew. Dobedo would occasionally bring over another house elf or two, for, as Dobedo explained, 'learning.'"

Molly showed up shortly before all the inhabitants of the apartment, including Dobedo who came with Molly, boarded a Ministry minibus for the ride to the airport. Dobedo had also brought along Eniac and another Goblin, and two house elves. These last four beings were going to stay at the apartment and not go to the airport.

"Why didn't you come over with Dad?" Ginny asked her mother.

Molly said, "Ride in a metal tube with no control for hours and hours? I think he is a crazy old man. Now he wants to buy another car. Why ride around in a metal cage?"

Harry asked, "Have you ever taken the knight bus?"

Molly put her hands up to her face, and said, "Oh Merlin, once, never again!"

Harry and Ginny both noticed that Molly was not comfortable riding in the minibus, even though it seemed to be traveling at normal speed.

Someone from the ministry escorted the entourage through the terminal. There seemed to be private passageways, but eventually they had to walk down a corridor and wait for everyone, including two Aurors who had come along for security, to go through customs.

Molly asked, "Why do we not have to go through customs when we come by floo?"

Harry said, "When you cross national boundaries you usually have to show your wand. Sometimes you need another parchment or book. When we came into the United States to live we had some forms to fill out. The Ministry here has some sort of private channel to the US Customs Service."

Finally Bill and Dudley came walking out of the customs area, each with a rolling luggage bag, Arthur followed, his head turning like he was a little boy in an airport for the first time. Last out were two Aurors.

Teddy ran up to Arthur yelling, "Grandpa! Grandpa!"

Arthur picked up Teddy and kissed him, and then set him down. He said, "You are too big to carry through this big aeroplane station."

Teddy said. "You fly inna airplane?"

"Yes, in a great big aeroplane, Teddy. We flew for over half a day."

"Was it fun, Grandpa?"

Bill said, "We are not going to talk until we get into the minibus." He kind of pointed to Arthur; there was no way they were going to keep him from saying strange things to Muggle ears while they were walking through the terminal. As it was his head was swiveling around in wonder, looking for all the world like a man who had never seen an airport before.

"Yes it was. I'll tell you all about it, Teddy. Can you wait until we get on the bus?" Arthur asked, after hearing what his son said.

When they got into the minibus Molly asked Arthur, "How was your airplane ride?"

Arthur answered, "They have tele-viewers on the airplane, and to listen to the sound you have to PLUG IN ear things. I plugged them in and worked the controls just like a Muggle! And you could plug in your computer and all sorts of Muggle gadgets. They served meals, just like a restaurant. It was just very noisy. Bill used a special Muffliato spell to keep it quiet around us. We were in the aeroplane for half a day!"

Bill said, "We put Dad next to a window so he could look out. We were way higher than any broom could fly. That way Dudley and I could talk business."

Arthur said to Molly, "You need to see out an aeroplane window someday."

Molly said, "I do not NEED to do any such thing! I will be quite content if I NEVER have to get into one of those Muggle air things!"

Harry and Ginny noticed a short time later that Molly and Arthur were holding hands and looking at each other. You could almost see the Hogwarts students who had fallen in love, here many years later as grandparents. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. "Can you imagine us as Grandparents some day?" Harry asked.

"I'm kind of busy trying to become a mum first, Harry," Ginny said. She looked down at her expanding shape. "I just never imagined looking like Mum."

"You will always be the most beautiful girl in the world to me," Harry said. "Even when we both are old and wrinkled and frail you will be my beautiful Ginny."

Ginny gave Harry a small but lingering kiss. "I love you," she said. "Even when you are being silly."

"Life is good," Harry said.

The next evening Harry came back to the apartment to pick up Ginny. He said to Teddy, "Mum Ginny and I have a big dinner we have to go to tonight. You are going to have to eat here with your Grandmother Tonks and Grandmother and Grandfather Weasley."

"We did FUN things today," Teddy said. "We showed Grandfather Weasley Disney Land. He went on a FAST ride. He said it was like the nighttime bus. I had a lot of fun! Grandpa told me about when he flew on the aeroplane. He said they were on top of the clouds, and there was a lady who gave him and Uncle Bill and Uncle Dudley drinks and food. He said he asked if they had pumpkin juice, then Uncle Bill made a funny face,

then everything was quiet around them. Then he told me about how it felt funny in his tummy when the aeroplane started going down. He said it was landing. And his ears felt funny. When they were getting off the airplane the drink lady, thanked him for the silly request. "

Harry looked like he was going to say something, when Teddy said. "Papa Harry, nobody could hear us we were on the roller coaster. I know we have to keep magic away from Muggles"

"We are enjoying Teddy and the sights of the West Coast," Molly said. "Teddy can skip school for a couple of days."

Teddy pleaded, "Please. Please, can I not go to school? I wanna go with Grandpa Artur and Granmum Molly. It will be so much fun. Please, Papa Harry?

Ginny said to Teddy, "We have arranged for you to miss school for a couple of days. You may spend them with your Grandfather and Grandmothers.

Harry took Ginny to a restaurant they had never been to before. It was magical, and it had a large private room with a long table. Harry and Ginny were in the middle of the table, on one side, next to Ginny, was Belinda Shashaguay's mother Betty, and then her father and brothers and their wives. Dudley and Belinda were sitting across from her parents, with Bill Weasley next to them. Next to Harry was Eniac, and the elves and Goblins were at that end of the table. There were other people that Ginny did not know around the table.

Eniac said to Harry, "It is going well. It is very subversive having Goblins and Elves at same table with witches and wizards."

Harry said, "There is really a lot of the technical stuff I don't really understand."

Eniac said, "All you need to know is that with elves and Goblins we make lots of tricky small parts, and we make lots of money!"

"Good for you!" Harry said,

"Good for everybody. That is what Harry Potter teaches us," Eniac said.

Belinda's mother introduced herself. "I'm Betty Shashaguay. You must be Ginny Potter."

Ginny said, "Yes, pleased to meet you."

Betty said, "Do house elves usually eat at the same table as their masters?"

Ginny replied, "I don't think Harry would like you to call yourself the 'master,' like elves and Goblins are inferior beings. We eat with house elves often. I have a lot of trouble with my balance since getting injured, and Mitzi and I have become partners in most of what we do. I cannot imagine sending Mitzi to eat at another table.

"MoJo, that's Mo and Jo, our guards, always eat with us. They are with Dobedo and a witch Auror by the door eating now.

"Do you have house elves?" Ginny asked.

Betty said, "Yes, we do, for cleaning and cooking, both at home and at the factory. Bill, your brother, and Harry's cousin Dumley or something, are talking about using Goblins and house elves helping to run the machines!"

Ginny said, "I think they already do."

"Belinda is all eager to move to England and work for Bill and the rest of you. I just hope she meets some nice wizard over there to marry."

Ginny said, "She is as tall as I am short."

Betty said, "She is six foot two inches. She sort of intimidates most wizards with her size.

"Did you really get pregnant in the back seat of that car?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Probably," she said. The conversation deteriorated from there on. Betty was an avid reader of gossip, something Ginny had no use for.

That night Harry told Ginny, "We need a couple more days, but I think we may have a way to substantially grow the companies that Bill and Dudley are running. I have tried to make sure your brother gets a fair share, and also that the house elves and Goblins are partners and are not taken advantage of. Bill and Dudley agree, but because I have the most gold on the table I have to be there to insist on fair treatment."

Ginny said, "I spent most of the evening talking to Betty. Talk about an empty headed woman. She leaves everything but cleaning and gossip to her husband. She's upset that Belinda received an engineering degree at MIT and is involved in the business."


	9. CH 9 Molly gets REALLY ANGRY

CH. 9 Molly gets REALLY ANGRY

Harry and Ginny were eating dinner with Molly and Arthur at one of the better magical dining establishments in San Francisco, celebrating a successful trip, when Samantha Slughorn appeared.

"I just wanted to meet the witch who murdered poor Bellatrix Lestrange," Samantha said.

Molly stood up and said, "YOU are Samantha Slughorn?"

Samantha got a big, superior looking smile on her face.

Molly grabbed Samantha's wand and threw it at Ginny, who caught it. She grabbed one of Samantha's wrists hard. Samantha said, "Stop, you are hurting me!"

"YOU WILL FEEL A LOT WORSE WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU!" Molly yelled. "IT'S TIME FOR A LESSON ON WHAT HAPPENED IN GREAT BRITAIN."

Molly told Harry, "Please tell Hermione who I have in my custody. Make sure the DMLE is aware of jury nullification, and let me teach this IDIOT a lesson."

Turning to Arthur, Molly said, "I will see you back at the Burrow. Enjoy your airplane ride back."

Molly marched out of the restaurant, Samantha being pulled along like she was a disobedient child.

"You cannot do this, Mrs. Weasley," Samantha said.

Molly gave her fiercest angry mother snarl and said, "I CAN and I WILL." Molly started through the closet network, and without pausing went all the way north until she could catch the European Floo network, and from there to England, all the while holding Samantha tightly by one arm or the other.

It was morning in England. Molly marched Samantha right up to Hermione's office. Molly said to Hermione, "Show Samantha the scar you received from Bellatrix, please."

Hermione pointed to a nasty scar on her neck. Then she pulled up a sleeve. There on her arm were carved, in ugly letters, MU and part of a D.

"Bellatrix was going to carve MUDBLOOD on my arm before she finished torturing and killing me," Hermione said.

"Thank you, acting head of the DMLE, Hermione. I doubt if you, or Arthur, the head of the DMLE, and my husband, will have me arrested," Molly said with a smile.

Hermione said, "Mum, you are kidnapping Samantha! You could be arrested for this!"

"YOU JUST TRY!" Molly yelled. Hermione shook her head. Molly took Samantha into the Atrium of the Ministry. She called Cindy and Henry Hudson, and when they came said, "I want you to document everything that Samantha sees and hears, so if she at ANY time denies it we can show she is a LYING PERVERTED BITCH."

Molly then took Samantha over to St. Mungo's. She went to the Pediatrics ward, went up to the charge healer, and said, "I want you to get out ALL of the photographs of the babies and children that Bellatrix tortured. Samantha has written widely that she doesn't believe Bellatrix tortured anyone."

The charge witch looked at Molly, shook her head, and said, "We cannot just show those photographs because you are upset."

Molly had a grim look on her, and said, "Bellatrix tortured MY BABY and others, and this BITCH keeps writing lies about how good she was. BRING OUT THE PHOTOGRAPHS."

Molly in full rage was not something to be trifled with, so the charge healer brought out a rather large pile of photographs.

Samantha closed her eyes.

Molly yelled, "OPEN YOUR EYES, YOU COWARD AND LIAR. OPEN THEM OR I WILL CHARM THEM OPEN."

Samantha refused to open her eyes. Molly held Samantha by the hair and did a charm to force Samantha's eyes open.

"LOOK AT MY SON!" Molly yelled. Bellatrix had someone take a magical, moving photograph as she was delighting in torturing Molly's infant son. The photograph was absolutely horrifying. Samantha threw up.

"TAKE A GOOD, HARD, LOOK!" Molly yelled.

Samantha threw up again.

"HERE IS ANOTHER BABY!" Molly yelled. Samantha had a totally horrified look on her face.

"AND LOOK AT ANOTHER ONE!" Molly screamed as she showed Samantha a third.

"HERE IS A STORY FOR YOUR LITTLE PAPER," Molly yelled.

"Crazy bitch," Samantha said. "Like I care? Crazy Molly Weasley dragged me to England to show me disgusting photographs that no one should ever have to see."

"It is the truth!" Molly yelled.

"Like I care what is true," Samantha said. "Truth doesn't sell magazines."

"You don't care what is true?" Molly asked, astonished.

"Not in the least," Samantha said.

Cindy said, "Molly, most people know that what Samantha writes is a pack of lies. She gets away with it because of how she words things, and because she is in North America. If she was in France or Germany she would probably be arrested. She'd have to be a little more careful about how she said things in Great Britain, but she is going to be hard to shut up."

"One more set of photographs," Molly said. "Here are five photographs showing Bellatrix torturing a family. The baby is killed first, then the little girl, then her older brother, then the father. See the glee on Bellatrix's face as she tortures one family member after another to death in front of the others."

"They are all dead," Samantha said. "So what?"

Molly pulled Samantha away from the Pediatrics ward, and took her up to the ward where some of Bellatrix's victims were. "Here is the mother," Molly said. The woman was crying, saying quietly, "No, please, don't torture my babies. Please. Please."

"Why don't you write a nice little article about how nice Bellatrix was to this mother? YOU SAW THE PHOTOGRAPHS!" Molly said.

"Very touching," said Samantha. "I would love to write about how Harry Potter and his rebels did this. That would sell papers!"

"That would be a LIE," Molly yelled. She was getting more and more frustrated.

"So what? Who cares what truth is?" Samantha said. "Keep at this and you will go too far. You may have already. Once you are arrested I will have a story that will REALLY sell!"

Molly and Samantha, Cindy and Henry were in the waiting room outside the spell damage area of St. Mungo's when Rita Skeeter appeared.

"Oh, this is just delicious," Rita said. "Molly, my dear, would you like to tell the readers of my little magazine why you kidnapped a fellow reporter?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE LIES SHE WRITES?" Molly yelled.

"Snide is a delightfully IMAGINATIVE magazine," Rita said. "Maybe not one you go to for FACTS, as dull as they can be, but it can be very fun to read."

"It's all LIES!" Molly yelled.

"Molly, you are so SO narrow," Rita said.

Meanwhile Harry received a frantic call from Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Harry, we need your help," Kingsley said.

Harry said. "What do you need me to do?"

"You need to call off Molly, Harry. What Samantha writes is vile and frequently untrue, but by American Magical libel laws, what few they have, she has not done anything exactly illegal. Kidnapping is illegal."

"So, why ask me?" Harry asked.

"Everyone else is terrified of Molly," Kingsley said. "None of the Aurors want to tackle her. No one wants to hurt her, and short of stunning her no one can think of how to approach her."

"What about her children?" Harry said.

"The boys are all terrified of their mother, Harry. None of them wants to confront her."

"So ask Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Hermione, who was on another line, said, "No way! I've been in her bad graces before. You are the only one she hasn't yelled at."

"Until now," Harry said. "I will be over as soon as I can."

Harry hung up the mobile and told Ginny and Arthur, who were with him at their apartment, "I have to go and tell Mum that she needs to let Samantha go."

"You WILL survive being yelled at," Ginny said with a snarky smile. "It's time you became a FULL member of the Weasley clan."

"Molly won't stay angry at you for long," Arthur said. "We wouldn't have had all those children if Molly stayed angry for long."

"It's not so bad, then?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's BAD," said Arthur. "Molly gets over it, though."

"Will I?" asked Harry.

A laughing Ginny said, "She won't keep you from fathering more grandchildren, if that's your worry. It's your turn to face Mum's wrath."

"No sympathy?" asked Harry.

"None!" said Ginny and Arthur together. "Your turn," said Ginny.

Harry hurried through the closet and floo networks until he got to the Ministry. Hermione met him and said, "She's at St. Mungo's."

Harry was met at St. Mungo's by the witch in charge, who led him up to the room where everybody was.

"Harry Dear," Molly said when she saw him. "Why are you here?"

"To bring Samantha back to San Francisco," Harry said

"You can have her WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH THE LITTLE BITCH."

"Mum, I need her right now."

"Harry, I've never yelled at you. Don't make me angry."

"Mum, what you are doing is illegal. Samantha is mean, untruthful, and a lot of other things, but that does not give you the right kidnap her."

"HARRY," Molly yelled.

Harry grabbed Samantha's hand, pulling it away from Molly.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Molly yelled.

Harry turned to Molly and said, "Ginny and Dad said I would not REALLY be a Weasley until I experienced your wrath turned on me. I guess it's my turn. I am taking Samantha back to San Francisco."

Molly opened her mouth to yell, but Harry's words had her temporarily speechless.

Harry turned, pulled Samantha along, and left. Cindy and Henry were laughing until a furious Molly turned to face them. They got serious looks on their faces real fast. Rita's poison pen was scribbling as fast as it could.

Samantha said, "Well, they had to send the heroic Harry Potter to rescue me from my unlawful, emotionally damaging, terrifying capture by that mad woman."

"Libel laws and laws against publishing lies are not so lenient here," Harry said. "I'd get back to North American before someone finds a way to arrest you here. Here is your wand. Leave!"

Samantha left.

Harry apparated over to the Ministry and met Hermione and Kingsley. "Samantha is on her way back to North America. I'm going back too. It's very late at night San Francisco time."

"How did it go?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I didn't spend much time with Molly. She yelled, but I think I escaped the worst or her wrath. I guess I'm expecting my first Howler from Mum any time now, though."

The Howler never came. A healer approached Molly before she left St. Mungo's. Molly spent the night under the care of the healer, dealing with her wrath, and the grief she had brought back to the surface by seeing the photographs.

Cindy wrote a couple of articles on Molly showing Samantha the horrors wrought by Bellatrix, and Samantha's reaction. Ginny helped with some of what went on in England before Molly got ahold of her.

Ginny did kid Harry about still not being a TRUE Weasley, because he had never REALLY experienced Molly's wrath. Harry felt he had come close enough.

When Molly got home there was a message from Narcissa. They met for lunch the same day,

Narcissa asked, "Is Arthur home yet?"

Molly said, "He is probably in that stupid Muggle flying machine right now. I will feel a lot better when he is safe at home."

"How is Ginny's pregnancy coming along? I so envy you for all your grandchildren."

"Ginny is healthy enough," Molly said. "She comes from a long line of women who get busty, and a little heavy, when they become mothers, and that has her a little upset. She is doing a great job mothering Teddy, and she will be a good mother.

"How are Draco and Astoria doing? I know that you are anxious for your first grandchild."

Narcissa sighed. "They are civil with each other, but I don't see any romance. They have separate beds, and I don't think Astoria really wants to have a child. She has to in order to pass down the family name and properties, and I keep reminding her.

"I saw in the Prophet that you were in a little trouble. Is this "Snide" magazine really that bad?"

Molly started to pull copies out of her purse. "BAD! BAD! LOOK AT THESE LIES!" Molly shouted.

Narcissa started to read. "Oh my," she said. "Do you want some of my memories? I was Bella's sister, and what I saw her do was just horrifying!"

"I don't know how I can get her to see them." Molly admitted.

"Maybe her great uncle Horace Slughorn can help," Narcissa said. "I will never tell you why, but Horace owes me."

"I will see if I can get the use of a pensive," Molly said.

Much of the rest of the meal, and the next few weeks, was spent collecting memories.


	10. CH 10 Teddy and Babies

A Happily Ever After Story

BPC CH 10 Teddy and Babies

hr /

It was the end of April. Ginny's weight gain had all but stopped for a few weeks, but she was gaining weight again. She was also beginning to develop the bump in front that give evidence of what was happening inside.

Teddy knew something was happening, and he asked Ginny, "Mum Ginny, why are you getting bigger?"

"I'm pregnant, Teddy," Ginny said. "I am going to have a baby."

"Can't play with babies," Teddy said. "Will I have to share my bedroom?"

"We were thinking of moving you upstairs, Teddy," Ginny said. "The baby needs the bedroom right next to us."

"If I have to move, can I move back to my old bedroom in the Burrow?" Teddy asked. "I'll be over every day, but my bio-logic-cal Gran-mum needs me too. She kisses me each night when I go to bed. Gran-mum says she misses kissing me and putting me to bed."

Teddy got quiet, with a pensive look on his face. Ginny waited. Since Andromeda had come she had taken over the nighttime ritual of putting Teddy to bed and kissing him good night.

"Gran-mum needs me. I am all she has," Teddy said, tears just starting to form. "You have Daddy Harry, and you will have a new baby. Maybe Gran-mum needs me more than you need me."

"You are always welcome to live with us, but if you want to move back to the New Burrow that is not a problem for us. If that is what you want, Teddy, and then that is what you should do," Ginny said.

"I don't know what I want," Teddy said, crying. "I want Gran-mum Molly and Grandpa back, and I don't want to lose Gran-mum Tonks, but I don't want to lose you. It's not fair having to choose!"

"No, it's not fair, Teddy. It is not fair that your mother and father died at Hogwarts, and it's not fair that my brother died. It is not fair that I have a big loving family and Harry just has a family that, that, well, they are not exactly what you would call loving. We all just do the best we can."

"I think maybe I'll move back to the New Burrow, I guess, Mum. Will I still be your little boy?"

"Of course you are and will always be. We have the documents to prove it! As long as you need a mum I will be your mum! You will always be my son."

"Thank you, Mum," Teddy said, as he let Ginny hold him close. "You are soft and pillowly, just like Gran-mum Weasley." Teddy snuggled closer.

Ginny looked over her now very substantial breasts. She sure did not have the hard body she had when she was playing for the Harpies. She didn't even have the much curvier but still firm body she had when she was married. Even her arms were just a little bigger and softer. She was getting 'soft and pillowly.' Well, if Harry still loved her, and they had a healthy baby, getting a little soft and pillowly was, well, it was. There didn't seem to be much she could do about it. Ginny felt very much like she was becoming her mother.

That night, as they lay in bed, Ginny told Harry all about her conversation with Teddy, and they talked about Teddy, and how to make sure he always knew they loved him. Finally Ginny said, "Teddy says I am getting soft and pillowly, just like my Mum."

"I don't mind getting lost in your bosom," Harry said.

"I'm becoming my MUM."

"I just hope I am as good a dad as your father."

Ginny said, "I always thought I would become a mother, but I never really thought I would look like my Mum. I'm going to be FAT!"

"You have a woman's curves. VERY nice curves," Harry said. "I love you, Mum Ginny."

"I love you, Daddy Harry."

Ginny went to sleep thinking that boys didn't have as many emotions, or conflicts, as girls. Here she was thrilled to be pregnant, and very happy, and upset at her shape and becoming pregnant when she did. She was doing well in class, but missed mothering Teddy. Nothing was simple.

May 1 Ginny received a call from Fleur. Fleur said, "Allo, Ginny."

"Hello, Fleur. What is the reason for this call?"

"It is Victoire, Ginny. She keeps saying that the only thing she wants for her birthday is to see Teddy. We are having a birthday party for her at the New Burrow tomorrow, but would it be acceptable for us to floo over to see you Monday May 3."

"I would love to see you and Victoire. How is your pregnancy going?"

"Ah, it's bien. I always enjoy being pregnant, Ginny. I think three children will be enough, at least for a while. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine right now. My balance is not getting any better, but even with my changing shape I am learning better and better how to use Mitzi and other aids so I don't fall. I actually feel fantastic, much better than the first couple of months."

"I think we will be over right after lunch your time, Ginny. Victoire and I will have to take a long nap before we come, but with potions and spells we can manage the time difference. We will go back in the morning."

"I will not tell Teddy until you get here. Otherwise he will not think of anything else.

"It will be good to see you, Fleur. Good Bye."

"Au Revoir, Ginny."

Monday morning Ginny sent a note to her teacher saying she had family things Monday, and she would be back in class on Tuesday. She waited at the apartment, and about noon Fleur and Victoire arrived. As soon as Ginny opened the door Victoire said, "Where Teddy? Where Teddy?"

Ginny said, "He is at school, and I think they are eating lunch. You and your mum should have a little to eat, and then we will go over to see Teddy. Is that all right?"

"NO!" Victoire said, and she sat and sulked.

"We eat," Fleur said. "Let her sulk for a few minutes."

Ginny and Fleur went into the kitchen, and with Mitzi's help had a nice salad made, with bread for anyone who wanted sandwiches'.

Ginny said, "I've never had to watch my weight before, but after getting hurt, and then pregnant, everything changes."

Fleur said, "A Veela looks the same after having a baby, but it not totally the same, not inside. I am very lucky to have easy, enjoyable pregnancies."

When lunch was ready Fleur called to Victoire, "Victoire, you must eat so you do not faint from hunger when you see Teddy. As soon as you are done SLOWLY eating your lunch we can go."

A sulking Victoire came in and started to stuff her sandwich in her mouth, Fleur said, "Slowly."

Victoire slowed down.

Victoire wanted to run to Teddy's school, but they walked a route that would take a while just to tire here out a little. Finally they arrived at the school.

Ginny led Fleur and Victoire into Teddy's classroom. As soon as she saw Teddy Victoire ran to him, shouting, "Teddy, Teddy, bonjour, bonjour, I missed you soooo much!" She then hugged Teddy hard and gave him a little kiss.

The four girls who had been teasing Teddy started in, almost in unison, with, "Teddy and Torry sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Torry with a baby carriage!"

Victoire went right over to the girls, and said, "It is Veek TWAWRR," rolling her R's.

"Victoria?" one of the girls asked.

"Veek TWAWRR."

"Teddy and vic tar sitting on a tree," the girl started.

She was interrupted again by Victoire who said, "When Teddy grow up we are going to get married. We are going to have LOTS of babies; we are going to live in a BIG house. Teddy and I are going to sleep together in a big bed."

Teddy said, "We are NOT going to sleep in a girly bed. We are going to sleep in a proper married people's bed, and do proper married peoples things in the bed."

One of the little girls, who knew more about the 'facts of life' than most of her age group, asked, "Is that how you are going to have LOTS of babies, by doing proper married peoples things?"

Teddy had a rather confused look on his face, like he was not really sure what proper married people did.

Victoire, who could tell when she and Teddy were being teased, went up to the girl, her long fiery red hair waving, pointed a finger at her, and said, "You stop teasing Teddy or I will, I will, I will use Aunt Ginny's Bat-Boogey-Hex. I will Bat-Boogey-Hex you and you will have big Bat Boogey's coming out of your nose!"

The four girls looked over to Ginny, who said, "You do NOT want to be Bat Boogey Hexed." Ginny was almost positive that Victoire had no idea how to actually Bat Boogey Hex someone, but she didn't let the little girls that were teasing Teddy and Victoire know it.

One of the girls said, "I'm sorry, Victoria."

"Veek TWAWRR," said Teddy, rolling his R's like a real Frenchman. "It's not Vic-tor-ee-ah, it is Victoire."

One of the girls asked, "She doesn't care if we tease her, as long as we pronounce her name correctly? Veek tar? Veek twaa rrr?"

Eventually things settled down. The teachers had Victoire and Fleur talk about France, and how her grandparents lived, and the class had a brief French lesson. Most of the class was impressed that Teddy could speak fluent French.

As they were walking home Teddy said "I'm sorry the girls teased us, Toire, (twawrr) rolling the R.

"Torr …eee…uh, ugly," Victoire said. "Tor-ee-ah is not Toire."

(Many years later, when Victoire and Teddy did get married, Ginny had a chance to share this story. Teddy and Victoire did have a chance to share a proper married people's bed, do lots of proper married people's things in the bed, and have LOTS of babies.)


	11. CH 11 The Reluctant Politician

CH 11 "The Reluctant Politician"

* * *

I want to thank my beta FriendofMolly for the title for this chapter. I felt it was better than "California Here We Go", but I had to smile at that suggestion.

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting at the dining room table with Ginny, Andromeda, and the elves looking at the calendar the middle of June. "We need to talk about scheduling the next few weeks," Harry said.

Ginny said, "Class ends Friday June 18, and I guess we need to be at the International Confederation of Witches and Wizards from Saturday to the final ball June 27. After that we should be free."

Harry said, "We all have to make a presentation on what our responsibilities are going to be in implementing changes to keep the Statute of Secrecy in the face of the increasing abilities of Muggle Technology. Part of the talk is going to be about the politics of it. One of the teachers pointed out that administrative power is not always the same as actual power. Somebody well respected could change minds even if they did not have any official power, and somebody not well respected could have all the power but face open revolt."

"Like the revolt when Umbridge was at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, she had a lot less power than she thought she had," Harry said.

Ginny asked, "Formally who in your class has the most power?"

Harry answered, "Formally, a couple of Vice-Ministers of Magic."

"Who had the most influence informally," Ginny asked sweetly.

"That's what is so stupid," Harry said. "They had this chart, and way on top was my name. I'm only twenty three, and several of the people, including both Vice-Ministers of Magic, want me to talk to their Wizengamot, or whatever their governing bodies are."

Ginny giggled, and then looked at Harry. "You really don't think you are that influential?"

Harry said, "I don't think I should be, just for one duel with a crazy man."

Ginny said, "It was seven years of danger and success before the duel, and years of hard work since, Harry. You deserve the respect people give you."

Harry shook his head, obviously not convinced.

"I wouldn't mind going with you, to see different countries, for a couple of months," Ginny said. She put her hands down over the five month bump in front, not large, but pretty obviously a baby bump. "Well at least for as long as I can."

"You are assuming I am going to do it," Harry said.

"Yes, you are," Ginny answered. "When have you ever refused to do something that needed to be done?"

Harry said, "I have to give my presentation on Wednesday, the sixteenth, and then leave for the ICWW right away. You need to meet me there as soon as you can get away on Friday, and we are tied up until, well." Harry looked at a small pile of paper and parchment. "They want both of us there the last three days of June, three days after the ICWW is over. The Prophecy Department is going crazy, and we seem to be at the center of some of it."

"And what might that be?" Ginny warily asked, fearing the something else was coming.

"Us having a baby has changed or confirmed some prophesies, but I don't know any more than that," Harry said.

Andromeda said, "When you are both gone we are going to send most of my and Teddy's things back to the New Burrow. Are we still going to take a vacation in July?"

"I was hoping for six or seven weeks," Harry said. "I know I have four, maybe five weeks. People trying to get me to do something in July have met the Hungarian Horntail in me. I assume you and Teddy are going to travel with us."

"Teddy is already talking about the BIG VACATION!" Andromeda said. "You are stuck with us."

Harry woke up first Wednesday morning. He was worried that this would be the last day for their regular morning ritual for a while. He used the loo, brushed his teeth and did a shaving spell. He did the charms for self-control on himself, then the charms that got Ginny's body all ready. He did the breath freshening charm too, and the charm that took off all the sleep wear they had taken to wearing while there was a little boy who occasionally bounded into the room. Harry made sure the door was locked.

Then Harry and Ginny made love, the same positions, the same fantastic emotions, the same sharing of their bodies. Harry always enjoyed making love in the morning, and Ginny felt it started her day out just right. Tonight Harry would be in Switzerland, and Ginny still in San Francisco.

The time change was never easy, even with potions. It was Friday morning in San Francisco, but Friday Afternoon in Switzerland, and Harry was tired after a whole day of meetings. Right in the middle of one of the meetings Harry saw Andromeda's Patronus saying, "Ginny fell down the stairs and is hurt. You need to get back here As Soon As Possible."

Harry was given a special diplomatic series of portkeys, and in less than a half an hour he was at the hospital in San Francisco. Teddy was very upset, and the house elves were worriedly talking.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I didn't mean to!" Teddy wailed. "I slipped and fell down stairs. I hit Mum Ginny and she fell down. She started to bleed!"

Harry looked at Andromeda, trying to make sense of what was happening.

An obviously worried Andromeda said, "The placenta started to come loose, but they think they have gotten it reattached. I would feel a lot better if we knew more."

After what to Harry was one of the longest fifteen minutes of his life Tammy Tidewater came out and said, "Hello, Harry. I'm very glad you are here. It was real touch and go for a while, but we think Ginny is going to be fine. Mitzi caught Ginny's head and kept her from suffering another concussion."

"What about the baby?" Harry asked.

Tammy said, "So far we are OK. We will know more in a couple of days. Meanwhile we need to keep Ginny close to medical care at all times!"

"What could happen?" Harry asked.

"The placenta could become loose, rupture, and then Ginny would quickly bleed to death. We can save her life if that happens here, but not if she is not very close to good medical care."

"What about the baby?" Harry asked.

"The longer we can keep that baby growing inside Ginny the better," Tammy said. "He is a boy and a strong healthy one so far. He is just not ready to be born yet.

"You can come with me and see Ginny now. She has been asking for you."

Harry went into the room where Ginny was. She was surrounded by very concerned looking witches.

"How is Teddy?" Ginny asked. "He was terrified. Mitzi got me to the hospital right away, but as I was leaving I could hear Teddy screaming."

"I was going down the stairs, and here comes Teddy, flying out of the apartment door. He slipped and fell down the stairs right into my legs. Mitzi kept my head safe, but I landed on the baby, and then I started to bleed down there."

"Teddy is worried," Harry said. "He will get over it, as long as you and the baby recover. Tammy said the baby should be fine too. You and the baby are not totally out of danger yet, but right now everything is fine.

"At least we know we are having a boy."

"Still want to name him James?" Ginny asked.

"James Sirius," Harry replied. Then, talking to Ginny's womb, he said, "Hey there, little James Sirius. I am very anxious to see you, but not yet. You have to stay in there until you are big enough."

Ginny started to tear up, saying, "It's gotten very real. I can feel James moving inside, and it's not just a pregnancy. It's a new person, there." She patted her baby bump. "I'm so worried about him."

Harry said, "I don't think worrying will help much, but doing what the healers tell you to will. I love you, and I love little James. It's all I ever wanted, really. Having a wife and children to love is my Happily Ever After, even if everything is not perfect."

The healers put Ginny to sleep.

Harry asked Tammy, "How long does Ginny have to stay here?"

Tammy answered, "I know you and many people in Switzerland want Ginny over there. We can transfer her tomorrow. She is just going in a special carrier, with a young healer going along. She is very young, but in training she has helped me in some very difficult cases. Her name is Candy Striper."

Harry went out to the waiting area. He sat down next to Teddy and said, "We think Mummy Ginny is going to be fine, and the baby too. She is just going to have to be careful for a few weeks."

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT MUMMY!" Teddy wailed.

"I know you didn't, Teddy," Harry said. "The first thing Mummy did when I saw her was ask about you. She and I love you, and know you would never do anything on purpose to hurt us. It was just an accident."

"You are not sus-spoce to hurt people accidently. You are sus-spoce to be careful," Teddy said. "Mummy and Grandmum tell me to slow down near stairs. I'm sorry, Daddy."

"I forgive you, Teddy," Harry said. "It seems this has been a good lesson for you."

Once Ginny was at the castle in Switzerland she was able to be out of bed for a couple of hours at a time, and eat meals with Harry. About mid-week, when Ginny was able to be out of bed for four or five hours at a time, John and Mary, the head house elves, came to Harry and Ginny when no one else was around. Harry and Ginny had almost two totally free hours. Ginny would normally want to spend at least some of the time in intimate play, but Tammy had made it clear to the Potters that they were going to have to wait at least a couple of weeks, and maybe until Ginny had delivered, for married intimacy to resume.

Mary asked Harry and Ginny, "May we have some house elves meet you? Very private. Do not tell anyone!"

Harry said, "We can keep a secret." Ginny nodded yes as well.

Six beings came into the room, four female house elves and two female Goblins. Mary said, "House elf prophets all female. Same with Goblins. Magic comes from female, not male."

"YES!" said Ginny. Harry laughed in amusement.

The prophetesses all waved hands and, in some cases, small wands over Ginny, then briefly over Harry, then over Ginny again. There was a lot of talk in elfish. Then one of the prophetesses said, "The other womb is open. Two second born, three and three, four and four. It has started."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. What did that mean?

There was more discussion, and then Mary said, "From this prophecy and others we think that the mother of the new Queen of the Magic Humans and the mother of the King of the Magic Humans have become pregnant. The blessed children will be the second born. We think 'three and three, four and four,' has something to do with the number of children you will have, but we cannot interpret it clearly."

"You just need to raise a child that is good, a good honest person who can rule humbly and fairly."

"How do we do that?" asked Ginny.

"No one knows," the elf said. "Love is most important. Love your husband, love and respect all beings. No promises that it will work."

Harry and many other people were busy all week, trying to deal with the challenges maintaining secrecy in the face of advanced Muggle technology was posing. It didn't help that wizards who did sell to or work with Muggles were getting mobiles. The problem was not the possessing a mobile phone. The problem was using the floo network or apparating, and using the same phone in two different locations just minutes apart.

Ginny was well enough to attend the final dance. Adel Regentus, the witch servant of the Potters in Switzerland, and Mary the head house elf, were delighted to dress Ginny in an outfit that celebrated her expanded shape. Despite having a very modest baby bump the dress made it obvious she was pregnant.

"Not so thin," said Adel. "You have a good shape for a mother."

Ginny was not so sure. The dress was very pretty. She just felt she looked very motherly, pretty but not the same pretty she was just out of Hogwarts. Her hair was not too short, but as long as she was not going to play Quidditch she was going to grow it really long, and she had at least another year before it was really long again.

Ginny was able to attend the entire dance with Harry, and even danced a couple of slow dances.

The Monday after the closing of the ICWW Ginny spent most of the day, when she was not resting, being examined by healers or prophets. Harry was there for a couple of sessions with the prophets, but at other times he was talking to several witches and wizards who had stayed over to talk about technical issue.

Wednesday the Potters went back to San Francisco to see Tammy. She examined Ginny, and then said, "I think you two ought to resume your love life."

"No restrictions?" Ginny said. "Well, we really cannot do all the athletic stuff we used to do since my head injury."

Tammy asked Ginny and Harry, "Do you REALLY do it three times a day?"

Ginny answered proudly, "We HAVE, but not very often. Even twice a day was pretty hard some days. It's probably going to be even harder with a baby."

Tammy said, "Babies are easier than toddlers."

Harry laughed. "A five year old godson running into your room and bed kind of limits what you can do."

Harry had arranged for a motor home to travel the United States and Canada for the month of July. With security they ended up with two motor homes, one pulling a trailer with the big Honda Gold Wing escort motorcycles in it. Harry was doing a little of the driving. In their motor home were Harry and Ginny, Andromeda and Teddy, the house elf guards, and Candy Striper. The other, smaller, motor home had Auror escorts. Often one of the Aurors would drive the Potters motor home.

Being magical they were going to be able to make a lot of miles in the evening, by disappearing and going very fast, but during the day they were going to drive at more normal speeds and see some of the US. They started through the mountains on I-80, and with side trips took days to get to Chicago. They knew a little about Chicago, and spent a couple of days visiting the museums and other places that Teddy would enjoy.

The weekend of June 19 and 20 they spent at the VanLente compound in Holland. Teddy enjoyed the beach and playing with the other children and since the weather was going to be excellent most of the next week they decided to spend another week just taking it easy on the beach. They ended up staying almost a week, doing a lot of nothing and really enjoying themselves.

By this time Harry was aware of the motion going on inside Ginny. During their time at the beach, Harry was able to spend much more time watching his wife. The changes he was most delighted to watch were the motions of his child within his wife. Ginny frequently took his hand so he was able feel the movement of the baby. Ginny was wearing a bikini top and bottoms that went under her expanding form, showing the growing and sometimes moving bump growing on the front of Ginny. Harry occasionally poked at the baby. Sometimes the baby moved out of the way, but occasionally when Harry pushed the baby hit back hard.

Of course anytime the baby moved much Ginny had to go to use the loo. Ginny seemed to have to go all the time! Harry felt glad they were traveling by motor home so they did not have to stop every hour to let Ginny use the facilities. No matter why it happened when the baby pushed too hard Ginny could get real snarky, letting Harry know in no uncertain terms what she was going through carrying his baby. Sometimes Ginny was thrilled to be pregnant, thrilled by the new life inside of her, but other times she was upset, not at having a baby but at having her body change and because she was awkward. Her balance had not been the same since her accident, and having all that weight sticking out in front was making things much harder.

Teddy had a lot of interesting conversations during his time in West Michigan. Harry and Ginny listened in on one.

"_Is Harry Potter really your dad?"_

"He's my godfather."

"_So he's not really your father."_

"He's REALLY my godfather."

"_Where are your real mother and father?"_

"They're dead. Daddy Harry and Mummy Ginny say they are dead."

"_What's going to happen when your godmother has her baby? Then they'll have a real child of their own, not just you."_

"Dunno. Go back to living with grandma Tonks. She's my real Grandmum. She is my mum's mum."

The conversation carried on out of listening range of Harry and Ginny, but that night they told Teddy he could live with them or move back with Grandmum Tonks and Grandmum Weasley. Teddy was obviously trying to process who and what he was.

"Mummy and daddy dead?" asked Teddy that evening. "What's it like being dead?"

Ginny turned to Harry, who replied "It's real peaceful; at least it was when I was dead for a short time. It's better to be alive, if you have a small child to raise. I'm sure your mother and father wish they could be alive to raise you, Teddy."

"I wish they weren't dead," said Teddy. "I love you, but it's no fun having a dead mum and dad."

Harry and Ginny did not know what to say. They just made sure to give Teddy lots of hugs that evening.

There was another time with a small crowd of older children, Teddy along but not leading, approached Harry and Ginny. "Did you really live Happily Ever After?" one girl asked.

Ginny giggled, and Harry explained "We're a long way from Ever After. I hope our story is not even at the middle yet. I will say I'm very happy I married Mrs. Potter." At this he gave Ginny a very long kiss, reasonably passionate for having small children around.

"Awwwww," some of the girls went. A couple of the younger boys went, "Eeeee Gross."

"Did Mr. Potter surprise you when he proposed?" one of the older girls asked. "Did he take you to a romantic dinner with candlelight and soft music and, how did he ask you to marry him?"

Harry and Ginny started to laugh. "Not exactly," said Ginny.

"Hey!" said Harry. "I kneeled down in front of your whole family, in front of the whole Hogwarts, all the people who were in the great hall at Hogwarts. That was pretty public!"

"Did Mr. Potter surprise you with the ring?" asked the girl.

"The ring was certainly a surprise, not what I expected we'd find," Ginny said with a wary look at Harry. "But I got Harry to put it on, and I just thanked him."

"Before you proposed?" asked the girl.

"Oh she'd had the ring on her finger for hours before I actually asked," laughed Harry. "She's said 'yes' lots of times. I'd just not asked. I kind of assumed that since she'd said yes we were engaged, so we told some people. It's not like we both did not want to get married, and to each other."

"Why did you get down on your knees in the great hall, then?" asked the by this time a somewhat confused girl.

"Her brothers made me," said Harry, "not that I minded."

"Right after the battle of Hogwarts, then?" asked the same girl, obviously frustrated with the direction of the conversation. "Was that romantic?"

"When I first woke up Mrs. Potter told me I was filthy and had to take a shower," said Harry, smiling. "She was right, as she usually is. I was filthy. Then she told me never to leave her and I told her that was all fine and good but I had to go to the loo, so she told me to take off all my clothes and take a shower and get clean."

"And you did?" another of the older girls asked, horrified.

"Well I didn't take off my boxers until I got into the, behind the door, and kind of threw them out, it's not like I stripped naked right there in front of my 16 year old girlfriend," Harry replied, still laughing. "Ginny had to wait until we were married to see me naked."

"Harry was so tired if I insisted he probably would have stripped naked," Ginny said laughing, "but I thought that maybe that wasn't a particularly good idea.

"I will have to admit I was tempted, though."

At this remark several of the older children, boys and girls, giggled.

"Was the wedding night as good as they say it is?" asked the first girl. At this both Harry and Ginny laughed and laughed.

"It was awkward to say the least," Ginny finally said. "If you're a virgin on your wedding night you have some learning to do. It's pretty natural to do but not always that natural to please both of you. It takes practice and patience. It's worth it, though!" When Ginny was done both Harry and Ginny were red, obviously embarrassed.

"I think we've had enough questions for the day" said Harry as he dismissed the crowd of youngsters.

From the beach in West Michigan they went to New York, down the east coast of the US to Florida, spending some time in Orlando, then back west.

Friday July 30 they turned in the Motor Home and left for England.


	12. CH 12 Pregnant Ginny comes home

CH 12 Pregnant Ginny comes home

Harry and Ginny Teddy and Andromeda came home via the closet/floo network, along with the elves. Some of the luggage had been sent ahead by air, other luggage by magic. They arrived Friday afternoon, got settled, and all took potions to allow them to sleep and adjust to the time change. Andromeda and Teddy stayed with the Potters Friday night and Saturday.

Harry had arraigned to get an automobile. Saturday July 31, early in the morning, Harry took Teddy with him as he picked up a specially outfitted BMW SUV. It was Auror's gray, the color that Muggles had a hard time remembering. A child seat was also delivered; Teddy did not need an infant seat but he still needed a booster. Harry then drove the car home, Jim Snook in the passenger seat, another Auror following on a broom. Harry drive into the garage at 15 Grimmauld Place, and magically parked the car his own garage at the back of his house.

When Harry and Teddy got out Jim said, "We are neighbors now." Harry looked at the back garden. It was at least twice as big, and instead of a wall at the end he could see the houses on Newbright Street.

Jim said, "Bill managed to buy 12 through 15 Newbright. Three of the houses were rented, and the owners of the fourth house said that they though the neighborhood was haunted. We have four of the six floors of number 12, and another Auror couple has the top two floors."

Harry was delighted to see Ginny and Andromeda come out of the kitchen. From the lower level of the house on 12 Newbright Street a pregnant Sue Shook came out. "I am due late September or early October," Sue said.

"October for me, at least that's what the papers say," Ginny kidded. Everybody had a nice visit.

After breakfast Andromeda and the Potters went up to Teddy's bedroom. Harry said "We are going to have to get this room ready for a new baby, Teddy. Do you want to pick out one of the rooms upstairs to be your room here from now on, on the nights you stay with us?"

Teddy asked, "I am going back to living with the grandmas'?"

Harry said, "Yes, I assume you will spend most of your nights with your grandmothers."

Teddy looked uncertain. "I'm not going to live with you anymore?"

Harry said. "Grandma Tonks really wants you to stay with her most of the time. It was really hard on her not having you with her. You are the only family she has left."

"I really missed Grandma Tonks too," said Teddy, tears starting to form. "It was better when she came, and became a hero-ine. I guess. I maybe stay with her and help take care of her? I guess her a heroine but she still needs me? Will you still be my daddy after you have the new baby?"

"I'll always be your godfather, Teddy. Mum Ginny and I will always be Mum and Dad for you," Harry replied as he held on to Teddy, giving him a big hug and kiss.

Teddy said, "I stay at the grandmas'. I like having one bedroom."

"Even if you sleep at the grandmas' Mum Ginny and I will always be parents to you. We would like you to have a bedroom here, so once and a while you could stay with us."

They went up to the next floor, and Harry said, "You may have one of these rooms. Eventually James will move up to this floor, so you will be on the same floor as your brother."

"Not a real brother," said Teddy.

"Well, not exactly," said Harry. "If I am your godfather, I guess James will be your god-brother."

"I stay here," said Teddy, looking at the room. "I come over and see you lots and lots and lots."

Harry said, "I would really like that."

"I will be a good god-brother to little James," said Teddy.

Harry and Ginny made sure to give Teddy lots of hugs and kisses. Andromeda and Ginny made sure there were a few of Teddy's clothes at Grimmauld place, just in case, but everything else was going to be moved to Teddy's old room at the New Burrow.

Sunday morning Harry and Ginny took Teddy and Andromeda back to the New Burrow. They got up at 7:00, loaded up the car, and by 7:30 they were on their way. It took at least 45 minutes to drive to the New Burrow, even with magic, and since everyone else was probably going to be there at 8:00 AM they were going to be the last to arrive.

Teddy was practically bouncing out of his car seat, he was so excited.

When they pulled in the driveway Harry got out of the car and opened the door behind his, and unbuckled the harness holding Teddy in. Teddy bounded out of the car and took off towards the New Burrow at full speed, saying as he went, "I home, I home, Gamma, Gampa, Victoire, I home!" The door was opened and Teddy flew into the house. He ran into Molly's arms and said, "Gamma Weasley I home! We went to America and went on big rides up in the sky and I went to school and learned lots and we drove all over America and saw Indians and rivers and big buildings and…" Teddy kind of caught his breath, looked around the room, and saw little Victoire standing there looking at him. He went over to her and shyly said, "Hi Victoire. I home! I had lots of fun with Daddy Harry and Mummy Ginny but I'm glad to be home and really glad to see you."

Victoire had a pouty face and said, "You left. You left me. I missed you."

Teddy said, "I missed you too, but I'm back! Sides, you saw me at my school."

"One day," Victoire said.

Teddy was making such a scene that every eye was on him, and no one noticed when Ginny cautiously opened the door and awkwardly stepped in.

George caught sight of Ginny and said "Hey fatso, quite a figure there." Looking at Harry he said, "So you knocked up Ginny in January."

"George!" said Angelica, loudly and indignantly.

"What?" said George?

Angelica silently mouthed "Knocked up?"

"Oh," said George, quite loudly, "bad choice of words."

"It was obvious by February Ginny was pregnant," said an obviously very pregnant Fleur. Fleur was due within the next two weeks. "Even if it was not official until March."

As this was going on Molly had gotten up and went over to give Ginny a big hug

"Everybody knew?" asked Ginny. "In February?"

Molly said "Well we didn't talk about it on Sunday mornings, but all the girls and I had speculated"

George said, "By March it was pretty obvious."

"By March it was all over the papers!" Harry said.

"When did you first know?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't know," said Ginny. "I thought it was all moving to San Francisco and how everything had changed after my injury and just did not figure out what was happening to me. I didn't know until I saw the medical witch the first of March! I felt so dumb." Ginny was close to tears.

"Come on in and sit down," said Molly, looking pleased. "Another grand-child!"

Harry said, "It's all I have ever really wanted, to have a family. I am so happy being part of this family, and glad that we can contribute to the grandchildren."

Harry and Ginny sat down on a sofa next to each other. Harry looked very pleased.

Ron looked at Hermione, and held her hand. She looked back at him and quietly said, "I know. I know. I said that I was not going to have a baby before Ginny." Ron had lived with Hermione long enough to know not to try and say anything. He just squeezed her hand at this remark, and gave her a little kiss.

"Let's see that car you bought," Arthur said. Harry got up, and all the males followed him out to see the new car. All the children followed as well, the youngest watched by their fathers.

"You look healthy," Molly said to Ginny after the men had left.

"You do have that pregnancy glow," Fleur said. "The middle months are the best."

"I feel great most of the time," Ginny said. "I still get queasy from time to time. Then there's the false labor pains, I think they're called Braxton Hicks. The first time that happened I panicked and had Mitzi apparate me to the Midwife's. That's when she explained what was happening."

Fleur spoke up, "Yes, Ginny, my Maman used to call them practeece contractions. She told me it ees the body's way of preparing for birth. Of course your mother was a big help, with the rest of the pregnancy little surprises"

"Oh, Fleur, I was so happy to be able to be there for you. I am just glad that you never experienced the faints. I remember that happened when I was pregnant with Bill, but not the rest. I had terrible heartburn when I was expecting the Twins. During my pregnancy with Ron I craved bacon sandwiches, with you Ginny it was chocolate and chips"

Hermione sat back listening with a bit of queasiness herself, she was a bit terrified at the thought of having a baby. She was relieved that it would be a while before she and Ron were ready for this next step. Molly and Fleur were just beginning to talk about their labors when the males of the family came back in. For saving her from that conversation, Hermione walked over and gave Ron a big hug.

Since Harry and Ginny and Teddy had talked on the phone to the assembled Weasley family most Sunday mornings, and had shared e-mail messages, occasionally talked through the mirrors, there was not a huge amount of news to catch up on. All the children had grown in the last seven months. Teddy was holding court with some of the older cousins, telling them of all the exciting things he had done. Mid morning Neville and Hanna came over with little Frank and Alice and baby Dolly. Hanna was going to try see if she could get away from the Leakey Cauldron for a while; some days she could be gone all day but other days the owner just had to show up and put things right. The senior Frank and Alice never went out unless the gatherings were very small and subdued. They had never fully gotten over the curses that kept them in the mental wing of St. Mungo's for so long.

Lots of people knew that Harry and Ginny and Teddy were going to be back and at the New Burrow, and most of them found a way to casually stop in. Cindy Base Hudson and Henry and their sons Rich (4) and Bob (2) came to the New Burrow. Cindy put together a human interest article and photographs were taken of the returning family. The entire article was supposed to say was Harry and a seven month pregnant Ginny Potter arrived back in England after a stay in North America. Harry had spent a semester at the San Francisco College of Witchcraft and Wizardry undergoing advanced training, and the Potters also visited other schools and toured North America before coming back to their home.

Of course for the Potter family nothing was ever that simple. The headline of the Monday Daily Prophet read " **PREGNANT POTTER COMES HOME**", with a sub-heading explaining "The famous and wealthy Harry Potter, hero of the Battle of Hogwarts, and his wife, the former Star Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies before her unfortunate injury, Ginny Weasley Potter, are finally home after an extended stay in North America." In addition to Cindy's article there was another speculative piece about the expanding Potter/Weasley family.

.

Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday Teddy spent all day and night at the New Burrow. On Thursday afternoon Teddy asked Ginny, "May I eat dinner with you and Daddy Harry?"

Ginny said, "Sure, you may eat dinner with us, and then someone can take you back to your bedroom at the New Burrow"

"I can floo back all by myself," said Teddy.

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny.

"I can do it!" said Teddy. "I learned how and I can do it by myself." Friday Teddy ended up eating dinner at Victoire's house; about every other Friday Teddy ended up eating dinner with Bill and Fleur and Victoire. That became the pattern; Monday through Thursday much of the time Teddy ate with Harry and Ginny if they were available. About half the Fridays Teddy ended up at Shell Cottage. Saturday and Sunday night, and almost all breakfast and lunches Teddy ate at the New Burrow.

Ginny asked Teddy, "Why do you want to eat dinner here?" after he had been eating there a couple of weeks.

Teddy said, "All the grandmas' talk about is school and the cousins. You and daddy Harry talk about interesting things. Even when I do not understand what you are saying it is fun to listen to."

Teddy ended up being a delightful addition to the Potter's normal weekday dinners, and he would continue to regularly eat dinner with the Potters until he was married, after which he and Victoire would try to share at least one dinner a week with the Potter's.

By the second week in August Ginny was looking for more to do, so on Monday August 9, 2004 she took the floo over to the Offices of The Daily Prophet, and went over to the sports department. Mario Bagman, the sports director, was thrilled about Ginny becoming a reporter. He told her, "Start out by writing some stories. If they need work we will work with you to edit them. To be very frank, a Ginny Weasley Potter OM (1st Class) byline would be good for the paper, and you should be able to get information from people on many of the teams that another reporter would have a much harder time getting."

"Will my name really make that much of a difference?" asked Ginny.

"Your name and who you are," said Mario Bagman. "You are an authentic hero of the war, and were an excellent Quidditch player."

"I can't start full time," said Ginny. "I have a baby due in October."

"That's hardly news, Ginny," Mario said.

"I think all the newspapers knew within seconds of me finding out," Ginny said.

"Do what you can," said Mario Bagman "I have an excellent first story. You were friends with Donna Lionheart. Go and talk to her."

"She should be at the Harpies training right now," said Ginny.

"You have been out of touch," said Mario Bagman. "I think you will find her at home. She has a wizard cell phone. Let me see yours and I will put her number on your phone." Mario Bagman took out his phone, touched his wand to a specific icon on the phone saying Donna Lionheart, then touched Ginny's phone again saying Donna Lionheart. Donna's information was on Ginny's phone. "Peter Y Pan and your friend Hermione were two of several people who have made using wizard phones so easy," said Mario Bagman. Ginny was amazed; Hermione seemed to have her hand in everything.

Ginny had her wizard laptop with her; she could have accomplished the same thing with one of the newer quick quote quills, but they reminded her too much of Rita Skeeter.

When they got on the phone Donna asked Ginny to floo on over to her house, so she went to one of the fireplaces at the Prophet and said, "The Bill and Donna Lionheart home." Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and was greeted by a very pregnant Donna and by eleven year old Tabitha.

"Donna you're pregnant!" said Ginny.

Donna said, "We were chasers together. Maybe we can be mum's together."

"When are you due?" they said in unison, and then both of them broke up in laughter as they hugged each other somewhat awkwardly, both big bellies sticking out in front. "October 5" said Ginny. "November 10" said Donna.

Ginny noticed that they were in a different house, and asked Donna, "Where are we? This is not the house I am used to."

"We moved to Godric's Hollow to be close John's brother. We have a whole home schooling group here, modeled after the one at the New Burrow. Of course in September Tabitha is going to be going to Hogwarts!"

"How did this happen?" asked Ginny pointing to Donna's stomach.

"The usual way," said Donna. "Bill's memory problems never did affect his libido, and we are athletes after all; we've always been pretty good in bed."

"That's not exactly what I was wondering about," said Ginny. "I did not start having periods again until I hurt my head, and you had as little body fat as me when we were playing together."

"Oh, that," said Donna getting a little red in the face. Ginny was not really asking about their sex life. "We knew that we wanted to start a family this summer, so as soon as the fall season ended I started taking potions to allow me to gain weight and have my periods started again. I had one period the end of January, and then the week before our season was suppose to start I was told to see the team healer, and she told me that my season was over because I was pregnant. I asked if it was supposed to happen that fast, and she said it could, although usually it took a few more months."

"How did he Harpies do without you?" asked Ginny,

"We would have had a better season if both of us had been playing, but they ended up with a winning season anyway," said Donna. "I can see what you did with your spare time in San Francisco."

"We didn't have that much spare time," said Ginny, getting just a touch embarrassed herself, "but you always make time for that, and it sure looks like one night instead of just enjoying ourselves we made a baby. It was crazy busy with both of us taking classes and I was taking care of Teddy and doing all the house work. I am so glad to get back to a house with house elves."

Ginny then introduced Mitzi, saying, "My balance hasn't gotten any better, so I have a house elf to shadow me and keep me from falling now. Donna Lionheart, meet Mitzi."

"Glad to meet you, Mitzi," said Donna holding out her hand to shake Mitzi's hand.

The little house elf curtsied; looking at Donna with some concern, then shyly went over to shake Donna's hand.

"Our house elves are owned by us," said Donna, "not the house, so when we moved they came with us. This is a larger house, 4 bedrooms instead of 3, with room to grow. I'm not sure how many children we will have, but I don't think we will stop at having one more. Tabitha was still the best thing that ever happened to us."

"Thank you, mum," said Tabitha. "I know you say it often, but I never get tired of hearing it. I am so lucky to have you and dad. I'm looking forward to having a sister. Are you having a boy or girl?"

"We're having a boy," said Ginny.

"Do you have a name yet?" asked Donna.

"James Sirius after Harry's dad and his godfather," said Ginny. "Do you have a name?"

"Erica," said Donna. "We don't have a middle name yet."

"What are you going to do once you have the baby?" asked Ginny.

Donna said, "Probably help a little around the farm and help with schooling some of the children in Godric's Hollow. As long as I don't teach Quidditch I am a reasonably good and patient teacher. I get a little crazy about Quidditch."

"You crazy about Quidditch?" said Ginny laughing. "There's a reason we were so good. We were both a little crazy."

"Was I crazy, Tabitha?" asked Ginny.

"A little," said Tabitha,

"Do you miss Quidditch?" asked Ginny of Donna.

"Every day," said Donna, "but it really was time to start a family. I could have been like my mother, thinking that the only good part of her life was when she was playing. My parents are living in Godric's Hollow now, not next door but close enough that we can watch over them if they need it. They are still very selfishly concerned only with their own lives and Quidditch. They have never been any help with Tabitha, and I expect them to be pretty indifferent to a new baby as well. Tom's mother has been a great help with Mark and Matthew, and she has already offered to help with Erica."

Donna looked down at her belly and started to feel it. Ginny could see a little motion there, and she instinctively reached down to her belly to see if James was rolling around or kicking. James was being reasonably quiet; Ginny knew that would not last. Just as she started to fall asleep any more she could count on a small riot breaking out down where James had decided to flex his muscles and see if he could stretch out or beat her black and blue down there.

"I'm 37," said Donna. "I played Quidditch for 20 years professionally. Up until 5 years ago that was all that I though about, Quidditch and Bill. Then Tabitha came into our life and something changed. It was not enough to see if I could stay a first string player as long as possible. I realized that there was more to life. Then Bill's brother got married and had two boys and we had a family to be part of. We sort of became part of the huge group of people around the New Burrow, then we really became part of the Starkey-Lionheart family here in Godric's Hollow. I miss Quidditch, but it's time to become a mother full time, let Bill work even if he does not make much money."

"You look happy," said Ginny.

"I think I'm more content with my life that I have ever been, Ginny," said Donna. "We have enough money. I had a fantastic Quidditch career, and now I get to become a mother."

Ginny ended up writing an article on Donna and her retirement. She also went to the Harpies and wrote a couple of articles on the new recruits. Until the weekend that she had James Ginny continued to report on the Harpies, watching every game and filing both a game report and a separate human interest report.

Harry had to get back to work. Harry was still the only logical candidate for the next head of the Auror Department, and what Harry had learned about modern technology and the problems it was causing the Wizarding community were only going to help Harry manage the department.

The first couple of weeks Harry spent just learning what had been going on in the Auror Department, in the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and in the Wizarding community in Great Britain.

Over the years Harry had learned more about what had happened in the Auror Department and in the whole Department of Magical Law Enforcement during the year that the death eaters were in charge of the Ministry, and he had gained more and more respect for the good people who did their best during this horrible time. This included respect for Gawain Robards. It was true that Gawain liked the minutia of managing the department, but knowing and managing the details, including some of the more obscure ways the paperwork worked, helped Gawain rescue many people and warn even more.

At the same time, Harry was not near as interested in or good at paperwork, and it had been concluded by Harry, Gawain, Arthur and Kingsley that Harry needed an administrative assistant, someone who would be more than a secretary although someone who would rank below the Aurors. Gawain had a candidate, the new wife of Dennis Creevey. Dennis had joined the Auror department two years ago, right out of Hogwarts, so he was starting his third year. Dennis had already made a name for himself as one of the best new Aurors, and as a natural leader. Harry remembered when he joined the department Dennis was not married, so he had to have gotten married when Harry was away. Monday August 30 Harry was introduced to the person Gawain though would make a good secretary. Gawain came in with a young looking girl Harry knew.

"Harry," Gawain said, "Remember Mary Lou Creevey."

"Hello Mary Lou," said Harry. "Creevey?"

"Now," said Mary Lou.

"Dippet!" said Harry.

"Yes," said Mary Lou. "But it's Creevey now. Dennis and I are married."

"The Creevey's were taking you home," said Harry.

"The Creevey's took my sister and me in and ended up adopting us. I don't know what we would have done without them," said Mary Lou.

"So you became Dennis's sister and then his wife!" kidded Harry.

"Sounds weird when you say it that way," said Mary Lou. "Actually we were good friends before, not quite boyfriend and girlfriend, but maybe close. We saw each other when we were at our worst and still liked each other. So when the time came to learn how to dance we chose each other as partners, and then we went to the Christmas dance together, and held each other close and decided that this was really nice. It kind of grew from there. By the time we graduated from Hogwarts the idea of not staying with each other just did not make any sense. We actually lived with Dennis's parents until we were married just so we could be together. That probably sounds weird too."

"You must like the Creevey's'" said Harry.

"Can you fall in love with a whole family?" asked Mary Lou.

"Sure!" said Harry. "I fell in love with the whole Weasley family."

Mary Lou said "The Creevey's have some cousins, and everybody is nice. More family than I have ever known and they accepted us almost right away. When Dennis and I announced that we were getting married they were happy for us."

"When did you get married?" asked Harry.

"The beginning of the summer, when you were still in North America," said Mary Lou.

"Like being married?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes," said Mary Lou. "It's a lot different than just living in the same house. We have our own apartment now, and," Mary Lou looked at Harry, getting a little red in the face.

Harry said, "You are not living as brother and sister?"

"You are married!" Mary Lou said. "It's not exactly the same."

Harry laughed. "No not exactly. Ginny wouldn't be pregnant if we were living as brother and sister. I hope you are enjoying the physical side of marriage."

Mary Lou asked, "Do you REALLY do it three times a day?"

Harry said, "We didn't REALLY do it three times a day very often before. When we took care of Teddy full time we did it even less. If we have more than one child I doubt if we will be able to be quite as frequent.

"How is your little sister?"

"She is still going to Hogwarts, of course," said Mary Lou. "In some ways when Dan and Dad were killed I took on the position of older sister, and really tried to hold it together. Ann Marie grabbed on to Alice Creevey as a lifeline, really bonded with her as a substitute mother. They are still very close. Ann Marie will be in her 7th year next year. She's not sure what she is going to do next year. I'm not sure if she has a boyfriend. In some ways she is very private, and mum, Mrs. Creevey, probably knows more about what is going on with Ann Marie than I do."

Harry started to show Mary Lou what he wanted her to do. She had worked for another department of the Magical Law Enforcement division of the Ministry, so she already knew a lot about the paperwork. Although it was going to take quite a bit of time for Mary Lou's job to become a full time job Mary Lou was going to be able to help Harry right away.

That night Harry had to share with Ginny who his new Administrative Assistant was going to be. "Those girls were so lost and sad when we saw them," said Ginny. "The seemed to be better my last year at Hogwarts, but I really did not have any private conversations with either of them that year. I'm glad they are doing better."

Thursday September 16 Harry was called into Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. There in addition to Kingsley were Gawain Robards, Harry's father-in-law Arthur Weasley and Al and Dan VanLente.

"Payback time, Harry," said Al VanLente. "The International Auror Association was a tremendous help to Britain in our time of need. We think it is time for Britain to contribute to the International Auror Association. If you agree we are going to be offering temporary positions to two volunteers. We find that Aurors who have served are usually better Aurors in their home countries. Meanwhile they are helping the entire magical world in challenging and exciting assignments."

"I think we could spare a couple of Aurors" said Harry. "What do you think, Gawain?"

"I think we could spare a couple. If we keep training good Aurors we should be able to spare even more in a couple of years," said Gawain. "Besides I know that in the Auror group are some who want more excitement, and I for one would rather have them get their excitement somewhere else. After Tom Riddle I have had enough excitement for a lifetime."

"There is one other resource we need, one even rarer than good Aurors," said Al. "We need good supervisors, people who can manage our varied group of Aurors. And it really helps if our new supervisors, our new managing Aurors, have a reputation that precedes them. Harry, you fit the bill exactly."

"Thanks, I guess," said Harry. He knew what was coming. He was going to get another part time job to go along with everything else the Wizarding world wanted him to do.

"We'll keep you very close to home for the time being, Harry," said Al. "We need someone who can help manage the International Aurors in Europe."

"It reminds me of something Ginny once told me," said Harry. "No good deed goes unpunished."

"You'll do it then," said Al. "You don't really want to lead a quiet retiring life."

"No," said Harry, "But I had better be here when Ginny delivers, or I am in huge trouble. She's due the 5th of next month."

"We have a meeting next week Tuesday," said Al, "in Switzerland, but you can be back here in an hour, so if Ginny is in labor, or goes in, you can be by her side in no time."

After more pleasantries Al accompanied Harry back to his office. When they got to the office Al said, "We think we have a real problem that is not getting any better, radical Moslem terrorists, and I'm not saying that just because of 9/11 in the US."

"Why are Magical people involved?" asked Harry.

"Several reasons," said Al. "First we do not want bad things to happen to the world we share. Radical Moslems are not at all sympathetic to Magic and magic people. The other issue is that some of what the terrorists are thinking of are really terrifying to any person. The worst things are weapons of mass murder, some of which we as witches and wizards are not immune to."

"Like the World Trade Towers coming down," said Harry.

"Worse," said Al. "The worst is nuclear weapons, atom bombs, or biological weapons that can kill millions of people."

"They wouldn't," said Harry.

"A few of them would," said Al. "Some of the poisons are deadly enough we are not immune, and if we can treat our own we can only if we know what poison was used. We would have trouble with a mass poisoning."

"I don't suppose we are immune to atomic bombs," said Harry.

"There was a famous Wizarding college in Nagasaki, Japan," said Al. "They had fantastic spells that kept bombs from harming the college. But that didn't work for the atomic bomb."

"Some of those idiots would use atomic bombs," said Harry." They would detonate an atomic bomb in Europe?"

"We could use your help, Harry," said Al.

"I'll help in any way I can," said Harry. "Now I just have to tell Ginny."

Over the next couple of hours Al gave Harry much more information about what was going on, how the magical community was trying to help.

Harry got home about 6:00 PM as usual. Ginny was waiting for him. "Beautiful as usual" said Harry. "Getting bigger and more awkward as usual," said Ginny.

Harry had a small briefcase with him, which was not unusual. "I guess I've done a real good job catching the Death Eaters here, and what we have done with the Aurors in Britain has been noticed by the International Aurors Association. They want my help."

"Am I supposed to be happy about this?" asked Ginny.

"You're the one who told me that no good deed goes unpunished," said Harry.

"That comes from Donna Lionheart" said Ginny. "So what do they want you to do now?"

"Get involved with the International Aurors Association," said Harry. "There's two pieces of good news. They do not want me on the front lines, just supervising, and I'm going to be spending almost all my time in Europe, not going around the world."

"And I'm supposed to be thrilled by this," said Ginny.

"No, maybe resigned. Al VanLente did say that they know I will be here for you when James is born, no matter what," said Harry.

"Harry bloody Potter, hero of the Wizarding world," said Ginny. "My own fault I didn't marry someone with a quieter and safer job."

"Too bad Audrey didn't have a brother?" asked Harry.

"And be bored to death?" asked Ginny. "No way! You'd just better be here for me when I have your baby."


	13. CH 13 Pregnancy Issues

CH 13 Pregnancy Issues

_I want to thank FriendofMolly again for being a fantastic Beta. She had key contributions to the last chapter and to everything having to do with pregnancy and giving birth. We would like to remind everyone again how much we appreciate reviews._

The end of August and the beginning of September were good weeks for Harry and Ginny.

Ginny's articles for the Prophet were very well received. Many readers said Ginny's articles were the best they had ever read about Quidditch. Ginny did say she was going to take at least a little break once James was born, but she didn't see why she couldn't start back writing after a couple of weeks.

Harry was busy, both at the Ministry and with the International Auror's. He was not as busy as when he was at school, and most days he and Ginny had breakfast and dinner together. Teddy was usually at dinner during the week. He was always curious about what Harry and Ginny were doing. He was fascinated by Ginny's changing shape and thrilled when she let him feel the movement inside her.

Victoire, with her rather strong personality, had somehow talked her mother into letting her be present when Louis was born, and at least according to Victoire this made her an expert in all things baby. Teddy passed on what Victoire said; mostly that it was a pretty messy process.

Teddy said, "Victoire says she has to know all about babies, because she is going to have LOTS of them."

Harry was kidded, both at work and by his brother-in-laws, about having sex with a very pregnant wife. It was different, and got more and more different as the bump got bigger and bigger. Neither Harry nor Ginny was ready to give up being intimate, however.

The middle of September, after Teddy had gone home, Dobedo said to Harry and Ginny, "Azalea is supposed to be having baby, but baby cannot be born."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Problems," said Dobedo. "Healers here now."

"Send them down to see me after they are through," Harry said.

"YES," said Dobedo, and he disappeared upstairs.

A short time later the witch healer, who specialized in house elves, Eliza, and her house elf healer partner Florence, came into the siting room where the Potters were.

Ginny asked, "How are Azalea and her baby?"

Eliza said, "Right now, fine. We have a very serious problem. The, what you would call a placenta, is in front of the birth canal. There is not any way to get the baby out."

Harry said, "Humans, when there is that kind of problem, they operate. Can they do that to a house elf?"

Eliza said, "I want to take Azalea over to Mayo Magical Medical and try. The alternative is to have both mother and baby die. I just have to warn you that it is not easy. No one has ever done it, and house elves are a lot more different from humans inside than they are outside. There is stuff in the way, and we do not know if we can save either of them."

"We have to try!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I think we do have to try," Harry said. "Kreacher."

Kreacher stepped out from the doorway, where he had been listening. The old elf had tears in his eyes. "Has to tries, for good master Harry Potter," he said.

Harry accompanied Eliza, Florence, and the house elves to Mayo Magical Medical. There Harry got a quick lesson in house elf anatomy. The healers, including a couple of witches who were also Muggle surgeons, were frankly quite worried. "In many ways house elf medicine is a hundred years behind Muggle medicine," one of the surgeons said. "We may lose them both," the same surgeon said, "and if everything is hopeless we may need your permission to stop treatment."

About two hours into the operation a healer came out and told Harry, "We have a live baby, a boy. He was without oxygen, without a blood supply, for a while as the surgery was getting to him. He seems to be doing all right, but we do not know what damage the lack of oxygen did."

"How is Azalea?" Harry asked.

"House elves are a lot different," the healer said. "They have a job trying to put that little house elf back together. I cannot even guess what the prognosis is."

About three hours later one of the surgeons came in to talk to Kreacher and Harry. "She's alive," the surgeon said. "We did a CAT scan and an MRI scan before the surgery trying to see what was inside. We need to do some autopsies of healthy house elves that were killed in accidents to see how their bodies are made. I think we cut a major nerve, and have no idea what other damage we did. I think with some autopsies and a couple dozen operations we could get so we could do this and do a lot less damage, but I don't know.

"We will know a lot more about Azalea tomorrow morning."

Harry called Ginny, and relayed what the healers at Mayo Magical Medical had said. Ginny said, "My midwife said James is in no hurry to be born. The baby is still high, pressing against my lungs and my boobs. If I get any bigger I'm afraid my boobs are going to bump against my chin."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the picture Ginny was painting. Ginny started laughing too, saying, "Maybe it's not QUITE that bad, but you are not the one whose body is being pushed out of shape. I don't care how much work it is, I want this baby OUT."

"I'll rush home as soon as I can," Harry said.

"Bring Azalea and the baby back with you, Harry," Ginny said. "I will let you know if you need to come back."

Monday morning Kreacher was let in to see Azalea and his son. Mid-morning a different healer came out to see Harry. She said, "Kevin P/W is a fighter. He is nursing strongly. We have no idea if the lack of oxygen has hurt him.

"Azalea is still pretty groggy, and we think it will probably take a long time for her to regain her strength. We cannot detect any feeling or any ability to move anything below where the surgery started, which is well up her trunk. She has use of her arms, and she can nurse and feel her body there, but there is not a lot of feeling or control below that. It's not going to be easy keeping her bodily functions working."

"What do we do?" asked Harry.

"We put her in a wheelchair, and use the best Muggle and magical help we can, and we do our best to keep her alive. We do our best to keep her alive and healthy, and occasionally take a chance on something that may make her a little better instead of just letting her get worse," the healer said.

Once Azalea and baby Kevin were home other problems began to surface. The easiest to solve was the question of help. Azalea needed another house elf to take care of her. Kreacher said, "Master Harry, if I assign a house elf to help Azalea, you have three house elves eating your food and living in your space and not serving you."

"I do not see what the problem is," Harry said. "Just for all of your service to the Potter and Weasley families you deserve that. Besides I told you to do what was best for the house elves in the future. This is best."

"Azalea cannot apparate, cannot get anywhere without being pushed in the chair with wheels," Kreacher said.

"Can you get her upstairs and downstairs?" Harry asked.

"Not so easy, but can," the old house elf said.

"Can she use the floo network?" Harry asked.

"Really hard, and not so safe," Kreacher said. "Closet network safe, but floo not so much."

Harry was not all that fond of traveling by floo. He knew that North America had a couple of floo networks, but almost everyone used the closet network now. Much of Europe and Asia had gone over to the closets. England was one of the few modern countries clinging to the old floo network.

Harry explained the whole problem to Kingsley and Hermione. It turned out that the group running the floo network was eager to start installing a closet network. They just had to start somewhere, and have someone pay for it. The floo and closet networks were not compatible.

Harry was explaining the problem to Ron and Hermione at dinner one night. About every other week Ron and Hermione had dinner with Harry, Ginny and Teddy, usually at 12 Grimmauld Place but occasionally next door at 13.

"Where would you install the closet?" Hermione asked.

"Probably downstairs in the kitchen, "Harry said. "It is easier for the house elves to guard one location."

"Could they install one at our house too?" asked Hermione.

"I think they can install one closet with two doors in, one from each house, and one out to the other closets," Harry said. "Then we can install a closet in the ministry and another one at St. Mungo's."

Ron said, "Robrecht VanDer Raaltee wants Great Britain to start using the closet networks. He has stuff he has to transport when he does his magical/Muggle electronic stuff. It is easy for him to bring along a couple of rolling suitcases through the closet network, but very difficult by floo. The suitcases have stuff he cannot shrink. The smaller electronic circuits get the harder it is to shrink them."

Harry asked, "Is he still living at the Hogs Head? I know he moved in there when he started working on getting mobiles to work at Hogwarts."

Ron said, "He is still living at the Hogs Head. He is seriously considering settling in Hogsmeade."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Tracy Davis," said Ron.

'TRACY DAVIS?" said Ginny. "What is going on between VanDer Raaltee and Tracy?"

Ron said, "I was curious too. There is a lot of gossip around the shop in Hogsmeade. It seems that Robrecht never had a serious girlfriend. Witches didn't think much of his fascination with Muggle electronics, and he felt he couldn't get serious with a Muggle. He has a Muggle grandfather, and I guess it is a little awkward.

"Tracy was fascinated by Robrecht, and apparently Tracy is the first female to pay attention to him. He likes her, and he likes her daughter. The gossip around the shop is that they will end up married."

Harry said, "So Robrecht wants a closet from the Ministry to Europe?"

Ron said, "Yes. One from Hogsmeade, the Hogs Head would be all right. I guess they are even talking about having one at the Davis complex."

Harry asked, "Can you take a Muggle along when you are going through the closet network?"

Hermione answered, "Yes, if you are touching them. A house elf or magical person can take a Muggle along, as long as there is skin to skin contact. I think they could also be in a magical box, like an ambulance, or magical vehicle of some sort.

"There is no law keeping house elves from using the floo or closet network alone."

Harry and Bill had a discussion later in the week about Azalea using the closet network. Kreacher said, "House elves working so Azalea not need full time help. Eventually she take care of Kevin P/W all by herself."

Harry said, "That would be fantastic. Just by showing that a house elf who is hurt can still serve you are doing house elves a big favor."

Kreacher said, "Is hard to be the first one making medicine better."

Harry said, "I know, but it is necessary for someone to be first. Sometimes being first is risky, and sometimes it doesn't work. I am very glad that Azalea and Kevin lived. Having them living a long and happy life is good service to the house elves and to our community."

Kreacher said, "Is good. Is also loves. Is loves house elves not allowed to show between selves. Is good but is very very hard. Not to serve but to be served is very very hard for a house elf."

Bill said, "Kreacher, sometimes giving is very satisfying, for humans and house elves. Receiving can sometimes be harder. We all need to learn to accept help, and not turn it down. Just say 'thank you.' House elves that are given better treatment need to learn to say 'thank you,' not 'we do not deserve it.'"

Kreacher looked at Harry, some confusion in his expression. Harry said, "Bill is right. We ought to be thanking house elves for all they have done, and when we do something good for you house elves should thank us, thank the good wizards.

"When people thank me for something I have done I have had to be taught to just say 'you are welcome.' When people thank me for what the Harry and Ginny Potter foundation has done to help them I had to learn just to say 'you are welcome.' And when people have helped me I have had to learn how to be humble enough to say 'thank you' and not to turn down the help."

"Is very hard lesson for a house elf, Harry Potter," said Kreacher.


	14. CH 14 James Sirius Potter

CH 14 James Sirius Potter

_This is the chapter where James is born. My thanks again to my Beta, FriendofMolly. I was only a spectator at the birth of my four children. With my Beta I had the perspective of someone who actually gave birth. As always** reviews are much appreciated.**_

Tuesday October 5, 2004, was Ginny's due date. She was at the witch midwife's office with Harry, getting checked. "James does not look like he is in any hurry to be born yet," said the witch midwife. He's not dropped, not in position. I want you back in a couple of days to check. This is quite normal."

"Boggarts!" said Ginny. "How much bigger can I get? I can't breath; the baby is pushing up against me so hard."

"When the baby drops down into the birth canal you should have an easier time breathing," said the witch. "Of course you will have a harder time walking as your legs get looser and the baby positions his head down there."

"Why does this have to be so uncomfortable?" asked Ginny.

"I think," said the witch midwife "Mother Nature wants you so uncomfortable that you will do anything to get that baby out of there."

Harry did not know what to say or do. He really wanted this baby, and was very proud of Ginny. He also was very aware that it was all her right now; there was very little that he could do to help. If he got too concerned he was accused of hovering over her, but she wanted him around or close. Harry was breaking in a new secretary, Mary Lou Creevey, someone who could help him with the paperwork involved in managing the Auror department, so he went back to work. Ginny flooed to her mother's house and talked. Sitting was getting harder and harder. She was told that walking was good for her, so she walked and walked and walked.

Thursday October 7 Ginny and Harry were back at the Witch Midwife's office. "James has sort of turned into position," said the witch "But has not dropped yet. If nothing happens before then I will see you Monday, but I expect something to happen before then. Call if you have any questions."

Saturday Ginny and Harry watched the weekly Harpies Quidditch game, and Ginny wrote both the article on the game and another human interest story. Meanwhile Cindy wrote a little article on Ginny and how she was overdue but still covering the Harpies.

Monday October 11 the witch midwife said everything was ready, but James was still taking his time. Thursday October 14 the witch midwife finally said the baby was in position and should start dropping soon.

Friday Ginny was at her mother's house. Her uterus was occasionally contracting, and over the morning the baby dropped. Ginny and Molly could really tell the difference. It was easier to breath and harder to walk. By the afternoon Ginny was having a contraction every hour or so, not hard and not too regular. Harry came back to the New Burrow for dinner. Molly let them know that Ginny's labor was progressing, but it could still be quite a while. Harry and Ginny went back to Grimmauld Place for the evening.

Ginny did tell her editor at the Daily Prophet that she was in labor, and it was probably not a good idea to try and cover tomorrow's Harpies game.

Friday night Ginny had a very hard time getting to sleep. It seemed that every time she was asleep she had another contraction, and they were getting harder and harder. They were still an hour or more apart. By 7:00 AM Harry was exhausted. He was glad it was Saturday and he had a couple of days off. He told Ginny "I have not had a very good night's sleep, Ginny. Your labor is progressing and I'll just stay with you today."

"YOU'RE not having a good night's sleep! YOU'RE not having a good night's sleep! I can tell you that you have slept right through some of these contractions. Having your baby is very uncomfortable. You'd better appreciate me!" ranted Ginny. Ginny got up and got dressed, got something to eat. By the first part of the afternoon Ginny's contractions were just under an hour apart, still too far apart to be worried. Ginny called the witch midwife, who wanted to meet the Potters at St. Mungo's.

"Do you hurt?" asked Harry as they left for St. Mungo's.

"It doesn't exactly hurt yet," said Ginny, "but it is very uncomfortable, and a lot of hard work."

The witch midwife examined Ginny and said, "We're making progress, but we have a very long way to go."

"Boggarts!" said Ginny. "How long is a very long way?"

"You'll probably have the baby in the next couple of days. Everything is going just as it has to," said the witch.

"Next couple of days!" wailed Ginny. "What do I do now?"

"You can go home" said the witch. "Just let me know when the contractions get real regular or when your water breaks."

Harry and Ginny went to the New Burrow. They both figured Molly knew about having babies, and she would know when they had to call the witch midwife and get back to St. Mungo's. Bill and Fleur came over with their 3 children, including baby Louis who was a little over a month old.

Victoire had to bring Teddy over to Aunt Ginny and tell Teddy, "Aunt Ginny is working to PUSH the baby out. It is REAL HARD and takes a LONG TIME. Girls do that to get babies born." Victoire was very proud of herself, almost like she had done it. Teddy was not so sure about all this.

By Saturday night Ginny's contractions were about half an hour apart and strong enough that Fleur though they probably ought to go back to St. Mungo's. They arrived back at about 10:00 PM. Everything was going fine until Ginny spilled a glass with a little water and a lot of crushed ice down her front, most of it landing right where the baby was suppose to come out. In addition to feeling very uncomfortable the shock of the cold seemed to temporarily stop the contractions. It took Ginny a couple of hours to settle down after that, and a couple of hours for the contractions to start again. Ginny had as comfortable a night as you can when every half hour to hour you are having a contraction. The staff tried to allow Harry to get some sleep, with only modest success.

Sunday morning Ginny's contractions were back to being about 30 minutes apart. As the witch on duty said, "We are making progress, but there is still quite a way to go."

"I've been in labor for two days! I'm in my third blasted day of labor and you tell me I have a way to go!" fumed Ginny. "Merlin! Bollox and Boggarts!" She was in a right state, frustrated, and very tired. Harry was doing his best to comfort her, but he was getting exhausted as well. The witch midwife did quite a bit of wand work, made sure that Ginny had taken the pain potions, and by noon had another talk with both of them.

"Ginny, Harry, we are making good progress. This is Ginny's first baby, and it is not surprising it is taking a while. We should have a baby today. Ginny, is the pain under control?"

"It does not exactly hurt," said Ginny, "but it's exhausting. I thought that a 24 hour Quidditch game was hard, but this is as hard." Ginny was close to tears. Harry was holding on to Ginny's hands, massaging her back, trying to do anything he could to make her feel better.

By 7:00 PM contractions were less than 10 minutes apart, and Ginny's water finally broke, and the contractions were getting harder and harder. Ginny was falling asleep between contractions, she was so exhausted, but you could see Ginny was as determined as could be. Molly had shown up, but she was keeping everyone else away. Harry was happy to have someone else there. "I feel as tired as I did at the Battle of Hogwarts," said Harry. "I can't imagine how Ginny feels."

"Ginny will be fine," said Molly. "Even with all the spells and potions that really do take care of the pain, having a baby is hard work. Frequently the first baby is the hardest."

The next hour and a half the witch midwife kept encouraging Ginny, saying that they were making progress, that her cervix was dilating more and more and James was coming. Finally she said, "The next time you have a contraction push as hard as you can."

For the next few contractions Ginny strained like the athletic she was, and the witch midwife said, "Real good progress, Ginny." Finally she said, "I can see the head. A couple more good pushes and we should have it."

Ginny gave a tremendous push, and the witch midwife had a baby in her hands. Harry said, "You did it, Ginny! We have a son."

"That's nice," said Ginny very tiredly.

The witch midwife suctioned off the baby with her wand, cleaned him up a little, and put nappies on him, and then put James Sirius on Ginny. He started to make nursing motions with his mouth, and Harry and Ginny put James on her breast and he started to nurse. "Oh Harry!" said Ginny, still obviously exhausted. "This is unbelievable! It feels so good!"

Harry kissed Ginny and kissed the back of James head. "Ginny," said Harry "this is what I've always dreamed of. Thank you! This is fantastic!"

"It's a damn sight harder than anything I've ever dreamed of," Ginny said. "But it's worth it, every blasted minute of it."

James finished nursing as Ginny struggled to stay awake, and as soon as James was done Ginny did give in to her exhaustion and fell sound asleep. Harry was not in much better shape (although he was no where near as physically tired), and the staff moved Ginny, Harry and James into a room and put them all down to bed.

About 11:00 PM James woke up and started to cry. Harry remembered the nights with Teddy, got up, changed James and gave him to Ginny. Ginny was not wearing a bra; Harry just put James on her breast. Ginny looked at Harry and said, "The other breast, Harry." She helped move James to the other breast. Harry went back to sleep for a few minutes, and when Ginny called, "Harry, James is done" Harry got back up, changed James again, and put him back down. James nursed a couple more times that night. At 7:00 AM Harry woke up. James and Ginny were both sleeping. Harry went to the loo, and did a shaving spell. He called for Kreacher, and asked for a change of clothes, and got himself cleaned and looking presentable. Harry sent a message to his office letting them know that James Sirius Potter was born Sunday evening and that he was not going to be in at all on Monday.

About 8:00 AM Ginny woke up. Harry was looking at James, who was sleeping soundly in the little crib next to her bed.

"You look awake, Harry," said Ginny. "Who does he look like?"

"He looks like us," said Harry, looking down at James. "He has Weasley red hair, what hair he has, and your beautiful brown eyes. I think he looks a little like me. He looks like a baby, a beautiful baby."

He turned to Ginny and went over to her, held her hand, and kissed her. "How do you feel, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Tired," said Ginny. "That was a lot of work! I feel a little sore down here," pointing down where the baby came out. "The breasts are just a little tender too. And I have to go to use the loo." Ginny got up and grabbed on to Harry, and let Harry help her as she gingerly sat down. A witch came into the room and asked Ginny if she would like help to take a shower and get cleaned up. She indicated that that would be fantastic, and Harry let the two women work on getting Ginny cleaned.

Ginny came out of the bathroom with a clean nightgown on, and said, "That feels better! I'm hungry!"

"The Weasley is coming out," said Harry.

"I did a lot of work the last couple of days, Harry!" said Ginny.

The Potters heard a little noise from the crib, and Harry said, "I think someone else wants breakfast." Harry picked up James and said, "Welcome, James Sirius Potter. It's time to get up and have some breakfast with your parents?" Harry had the biggest smile on his face when he was talking to James, and James looked at his father and waved his hands and legs. Harry checked and changed James nappies and gave him to Ginny, who sat up in the bed, opened her night gown and put James on a breast. Ginny was not worried about modesty when only Harry was in the room, and Harry was enjoying watching James nurse. "How do you know which breast to put James on?" asked Harry.

"You put him on the one that is full first," said Ginny.

"And you can feel which one is full?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Ginny. "It's a lot different than nursing with Mother Minerva's bras. You can feel the milk in your breasts. You can feel them empty and get full."

"You're beautiful, Ginny," said Harry. "I think I'm the happiest man in the world right now. I have a beautiful wife and a beautiful new son."

Ginny sort of leaned back in the bed with James on her breast, patting him, looked at him and Harry with the most contented smile on her face.

When breakfast was brought to the room Harry took breakfast for both of them into the room, and when James was done Harry tried to burp James while Ginny started to scarf down breakfast like she had not eaten in a couple of days. Ginny had not had anything significant to eat the day before, and she was honestly very hungry. After Ginny was finished eating Harry gave James to her, and while Harry was eating Ginny was looking at James and talking to him.

About this time Molly knocked on the door, and Harry got up and invited her into the room. "How are the new parents?" asked Molly. "How is my grandson doing?"

Molly looked at James who was lying on the bed, wide awake looking at his mother. Ginny looked up at her mother and said, "I thought after taking care of Teddy for those 3 months, plus this spring, I knew what it was like to be a mother. It's different when you carry the baby for 9 months, have him kicking and rolling inside you. Are they all so wiggly and squirmy?"

"He's an active one," said Molly, grinning and nodding her head at James. "They are all different, even before they are born. Percy was the quietest. If you poked him he just tried to get out of the way. I can't believe how active the twins were; the best thing about that pregnancy is that they came 2 weeks early. By the time they are born you are ready not to be pregnant, that's for sure."

"I didn't mind being pregnant," said Ginny. "The middle three months were the best. I knew what was happening to my body, and I wasn't so huge." Ginny looked at her mother. "Labor was like 2 back to back 24 hour Quidditch games. It was really hard work, but the result was better than any Quidditch win." Looking down at James Ginny said, "You're better than a Quidditch win, James. I bet no one though I would say anything was better than a Quidditch win."

"Not even me?" said Harry in mock horror, pointing to himself.

"Oh, you're better than a Quidditch win, at least on your good days," said Ginny chuckling. Then with a self satisfied sigh, "I think we made a good one," wiggling James hands and smiling at him. James gave a self satisfied smile and made noises that indicated he was filling his nappies.

"When you're here you do this," said Ginny handing James to Harry. "I fill him up and you empty his nappies." Ginny had the biggest smirk on her face as she gave James to Harry. Ginny knew she would change her share of messy nappies; she sure did with Teddy. Harry took James over to where the clean nappies were and cleaned him and put new clean nappies on him. James gave a smile and before the nappy was fastened proceeded to wet it; Harry with the experience of Teddy and some of the male nephews was ready with the diaper over James before he could squirt him. "I've done this before, James, old boy, you're not going to squirt me!" said Harry, smiling at his son. This being a dad is a really good thing, thought Harry. Harry brought James over to Molly, who held him as he gave a little burp, and then settled down to sleep.

Harry sat on the bed next to Ginny and held her hand, looked at her, and started to tear up. "What are you thinking about, Harry," asked Ginny.

Harry said "How close we came to losing everything. How I could have stayed dead and James would not be here. How glad I am that your mother is here, and how I wish my mother could see her grandson, my mum and dad."

"You're a good dad, Harry," said Ginny. "I am so glad you came back to me."

One of the witch midwives came in and examined Ginny and James and said they could go home whenever they wanted to. Before they got up to go out of the room Mitzi was there, looking proud and happy. "I help Mistress, keep Mistress and little Master safe," she announced, as she walked beside Ginny.

As they walked out of their room they saw another couple with a new baby. There was a little boy, maybe 5, and a little girl, maybe 3, with the couple. The couple looked familiar, and they tried to place them. The wizard said, "Harry Potter, how are you?"

"Fantastic," said Harry. "Our first child, James Sirius," as he showed James.

"I'm John Jones, this is my wife, Danielle and this is our 3rd since that awful day my wife and I picked up her daughter and my son at Hogwarts. Riddle did not defeat us!" He turned to the children. "Harry, Ginny, come here!" He knelt down to the children and said, "Remember that story I read you, about how Harry Potter defeated the wicked Tom Riddle and saved our world." The boy nodded strongly and even the little girl indicated she knew which story that was. "This is the famous Harry Potter, the one in the book, the one you were named after."

Harry sat down on the floor and shook the hand of his namesake. He said, "Do you want to see the lightning shaped scar?" The little boy's eyes got wide open and he nodded yes energetically. Harry pulled the hair away from his face so it was easy to see the scar, and helped the little boy touch it. "You're really real," said little Harry with wonder in his eyes.

Ginny was watching, and said to the little girl "Are you named after me?"

Little Ginny looked at her parents, who nodded, and she said in a very small voice, "Oh" looking at Ginny and her parents, back and forth a couple of times before trying to bury her head in her father's pants leg.

"I hope you don't mind us naming our children after you," said the wizard.

"I'm honored," Harry said. "Thank you."

"You named her after me, like I was famous or something?" Ginny asked.

"For what you did to fight Tom Riddle, not for the Quidditch," John said.

"Thank you," Ginny said. "I'm honored too. Who is the newest addition?"

"We named our second son Neville," John admitted.

Everything was going well for the couple. He was working and they were raising a magical family. "Riddle died, but our genes, our family, will live on," said the wizard.

By early afternoon Ginny was in her own bedroom with a crib for James at their bedside.

* * *

Tuesday Harry went back to work and Ginny was on her own, to care for James. She had the help of the house elves to cook and clean, and Mitzi stayed close, but Ginny was going to be the primary caregiver of James. Ginny woke up when Harry went to work, as did James. James nursed fitfully before going back to sleep, and Ginny fell asleep shortly after.

WAAAAAAAA WA WA WAAAAA WA WA (brief pause) WAAAAA WA WA WAAAAA WA WA

Ginny bolted upright, eyes closed. The vertigo that had plagued her ever since her head injury attacked her with a vengeance, and she fell back on her bed. Mitzi was there in an instant, "Mistress needs help."

Ginny opened her eyes, grabbed Mitzi's hand, and headed to the loo. There was nothing tentative about James!

WAAAAAAAA WA WA WAAAAA WA WA (another brief pause) WAAAAA WA WA WAAAAA WA WA

Ginny got to the loo, took off the knickers that you needed to wear during your period, or after having a baby.

Ginny looked down at where the baby came out. How that big head did come out of that? No one ever told you quite how messy it was, well they sort of told you, but then your water broke and that was messy, and after the baby you had the afterbirth, and then it was almost like a period as your body got rid of the rest. The stomach and that most private part of her sure didn't look like it did before she became pregnant. Well it was private down there before you had a baby, but it sure wasn't all that private when you were actually having the baby. Ginny was glad Harry was the only man in the room when James was born.

WAAAAAAAA WA WA WAAAAA WA WA (more urgently and louder) **WAAAAA WA WA WAAAAA WA WA**

Grab hold of Mitzi, thought Ginny, and get back to the bed. All right, James, thought Ginny. I'm coming. I'm coming.

James looked at his mother, mouth moving, arms waving, just a little panic in his face.

SLURP latch on Oh Oh. It was absolutely amazing, a little shocking actually, and a little painful at first, how much suction an infant could produce.

Ginny looked down at James, his little hands caressing her breast. Time to get a little air out of you, James, thought Ginny as she put James on her shoulder and got a couple of "BURP P P" noises out of him.

Disconnected thoughts drifted through Ginny's mind as she nursed James. Now switch to the other breast. Oh on the right side, a little pain from the scar. Harry is never going to know about that. It's not bad, just an annoying little pain really, just lets me know how close we came to losing everything.

So many things they don't tell you. How your breasts are always uneven, one fuller than the other one. How when the baby cries and you can't get to him right away the breast doesn't care, but it will start to leak milk. Actually as a female it seems like you have things coming out of a lot of orifices, things you share with men and that you don't. Men don't have periods. They don't feed babies pulling milk out of your front. They sure don't push a quaffle out their bottom.

It hurts sometimes. It's messy. It's complicated.

Ginny looked at James.

It's wonderful. It's all worth it, a thousand times worth it, if you can produce a James after all that.

This being female is complicated. When she was the youngest and the only girl Ginny thought it was better to be a boy, do all the boy things. Well, she had done more of the boy things than most boys, fighting alongside Harry, Chaser for the Harpies. Harry loved her because she was tough, he said, and she always wanted to be tough. But Harry would never give birth, never nurse a child. That was one of the joys of being female.

It hurts sometimes. It's messy. It's complicated. And there was no way she would trade being female, not now, not after giving birth. She was not going to stop at one child. She was going to do it all over again, and maybe again, because being a mother was the most complicated, frustrating, and wonderful thing in the world.


End file.
